Fairy Tale Forest
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: Según los mitos el bosque de Fairy Tail era el hogar donde se refugiaban toda clase de entes mágicos que uno pudiese imaginar que vivían en paz y armonía, aunque muchos veían en ellos poderosas armas, la historia de un Dragón Slayer y de su amada protegida estaba a punto de comenzar. [Pausada]
1. Combinación de autoras

**Buenas tengan todos Minna-san Kaede les trae una historia que estoy haciendo junto con mis compañeras y autoras de**

 **Angel Wingalia, Linaro, Dimoshi,Kogane no Yume, MaryDragneel, Rukachan...**

 **Cada una de ellas son muy buenas escritoras y muy populares en ^u^ así que decidimos compartirles esta historia que comenzó por nuestra patrocinadora y quien nos unió para este fic** **Alex (Acwarth)**

 **Sin más que decir les dejaré las reglas que nos impusieron para hacer este fic :D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normas para la organización:**

 **- _El orden en que cada uno escribirá será: 1. Linaro no Yume Yoshida Wingalia_**

 _ **\- Podeis escribir tantos capitulos como os de la gana siempre que respeteis es orden por el que os toca escribir. Si al final sale una historia larga mucho mejor.**_

 _ **\- No intebteis imitar el tipo de escritura del otro ni penseis en que escribiria la otre, escribid lo que os venga en gana y como os venga en gana, aqui lo que manda es la libertad.**_

 _ **\- Tenéis un margen de 2 semanas para actualizar si alguien no lo hace dentro de ese tiempo se pasa a la siguiente persona a la que le toque escribir.**_

 _ **\- No está permitido comentar entre vosotros lo que se va a escribir, solamente tenéis que seguir el capitulo anterior así como os venga en gana.**_

 _ **\- El capitulo deberá superar las 1500 palabras.**_

 _ **\- La contraseña para acceder a esta cuenta ha sido enviada a vuestras cuentas de y aquellos que tenéis twitter esta allí.**_

 _ **\- Podéis elegir no participar perfectamente pero estaría genial que decidierais hacerlo estoy seguro de que a más de uno de vuestros fans quisiera ver esto!**_

 **Con estás normas nosotras empezamos hacer el fic, espero que les guste y pues nos poyen con este proyecto jejejeje**

 **Y ya no los entretengo más minna-san paseen a leer el primer capítulo de nuestro fic que esta escrito por Linaro (OuO)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Comentarios de nuestra patrocinadora y que nos unió para hacer este fic Alex-chan ^^**

 **Para MaryDragneel:**

Eres la más nueva autora a la que he añadido y solo llevas dos capítulos en tu primer fic a parte de un one-shot pero desde el primer momento me has cautivado y después de todo lo que he leído te aseguro que eso es algo difícil, tienes un aire nuevo que quiero incluir en esta loca historia y me encantaría que estuvieras de acuerdo en participar.

 **Para Kogane no Yume:**

Hace mucho que no actualizas y no se si vas a ver esto pero tus historias son tan... y me encantan! He empezado a adorar un par de parejas un tanto estrañas por tu culpa :P Pero en realidad eso me alegra muchisimo y algo que me alegraria aun más seria tu participación en esto!

 **Para Dimoshi:**

 **Death is Craying** es de lo mejor con lo que me he topado en mis años de lectora y escritora, y espero que puedas aportar a este equipo que he formado tu parte misteriosa para lograr hacer un cadáver exquisito de los mejores y más divertidos de leer. Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ti.

.

 **Para Rukachan:**

 **Hadas a bordo** , ¿existe una idea mejor que combinar los romances de Fairy Tail en un barco pirata liderado por el mismísimo End o mejor dicho, Natsu? Yo no lo creo, algo así es increíble y más con la braveza y pasión que pose la historia. Hay pocas que consigan que quieras adentrarte en su mundo y formar parte de él y tu historia lo consigue.

 **Para Linaro:**

Contigo he aprendido a tener paciencia y a superar la intriga. Tus historias son tan geniales que no dejaría de leer nunca y siempre estoy ansiosa por la salida del siguiente capítulo. **Atrápame, El ultimo sacrificio, Love Stories** y todos los demás son increíbles y ya quiero ver algo más de Nalu. En tus historias siempre esta ese toque de humor que me alegra el día sin que siquiera lo pida y por eso eres espectacular.

 **Para Wingalia:**

Para ti no tengo mucho porque francamente no sé qué decir de tus historias, son completamente excepcionales y aunque tiendes a publicar muuuuy poco siempre estoy revisando la pagina para ver si me por fin has actualizado. La saga de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra y cuando vi que hacías una historia basándose en su mundo no pude dejar de leer.

 **Para Kaede:**

Ninguna de tus historias es igual y eso es lo que más me gusta, pero en todas ellas puedes vislumbrar un pedacito de ti y del amor que pones en la escritura. Nunca puedo esperar por el día en que actualizas y siempre que sacas una nueva historia me emociono increíblemente.


	2. Capítulo 1- (Lina)

**¡Muy buenas noches por parte de Linaro! ^^**

Después de casi un año ( _vergonzoso, lo sé_ ) al fin me he dignado a empezar esta locura de proyecto **propuesto por _acwarth_.**

Suelen decir que empezar algo es fácil… ¡Y una leche! XD

Para mí no lo fue, pero ni de coña… No obstante, pese a las dificultades, al fin los engranajes de mi cerebro se pusieron en marcha dando comienzo a esta historia.

Lamento la espera a todos aquellos que esperaban con ansia el inicio de este proyecto. Me disculpo también con las demás autoras por tocarles las narices ahora y sobre todo ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a la mente artificiera de esta idea: **_acwarth_**. En serio, mil perdones por tenerte esperando durante tanto tiempo, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, según dicen.

A la par que los mil perdones, también te doy mil gracias por tus palabras y por esa mente maravillosa que tienes, la cual permitirá combinar el talento y la creatividad de las diferentes autoras involucradas en un mismo fic.

Ahora sí, **_Linaro_** el gusto de presentar el primer capítulo de esta historia, así que…

¡A DISFRUTARLO!

 **¡Recordad que la letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes!**

...

...

...

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Durante siglos, en las distintas civilizaciones que comprenden este nuestro bello mundo, nunca pasaron desapercibidas aquellas historias que versaban sobre la existencia de unos seres un tanto extraordinarios, cuyos rasgos superaban cualquier nota humana:

Poderosos, imponentes, orgullosos y salvajes, por un lado. O bien podían ser todo lo contrario: vulnerables, delicados, afables y elegantes. Todos ellos dotados de una gran belleza envidiable, casi etérea, e indiscutible majestuosidad.

Hoy día, estos extraños entes, también conocidos vulgarmente como "criaturas mágicas" o "seres mitológicos", se mantenían vivos como meras leyendas populares producto del ingenio y de la creatividad humana.

En ese aspecto, el Reino de Fiore no era tan diferente. De hecho, muchas de sus ciudades terminaron siendo proclamadas encantadas al guardar una estrecha relación con estos enigmáticos especímenes. Sin ir más lejos, la urbe de Magnolia contaba con su propio rincón donde dichas criaturas llegaran a convivir con la raza humana en paz y armonía. Ese espacio embrujado no podía ser más simple que un grandioso bosque que, con el tiempo, acabaría bautizándose bajo el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Según los mitos, Fairy Tail era el hogar donde se refugiaban toda clase de entes mágicos que uno pudiese imaginar. Algunos ya conocidos y otros que escapaban de la comprensión humana. Entre ellos, destacaban:

Por un lado, los _dragon slayers_ , una variante de los dragones o cuélebres mitad humanos y mitad bestias. En sus tiempos, fueron considerados una de las criaturas más poderosas existentes debido a su gran capacidad mágica y resistencia física.

Por otro lado, de igual aspecto llamativo pero mucho más frágiles, se encontraban las _xianas_ , denominadas también sirenas e inclusive ninfas del agua. Se encargaban de proteger y cuidar la principal fuente de vida del lugar que les era asignado: el agua.

Seguidamente, estaba _Titania,_ la cabeza más alta dentro de las hadas y ninfas del bosque. Bajo una tierna apariencia solía esconder un gran poder equiparable al de los _dragon slayers_. Junto a ella, se hallaban los _trasgos_ o duendes, los cuales eran los principales precursores de las festividades y también de las travesuras. A diferencia de lo que creía la gente, estos seres podían cambiar de forma y adoptar cualquier tamaño.

Y, finalmente, estaban los _súcubos_ o _íncubos_ , seres que poseían un gran atractivo y cuya esencia mágica residía en las almas de los más jóvenes.

Las historias que relataban sus vidas no eran pocas, lo que dio pie a que algún que otro lugareño curioso tratase de probar fervientemente al mundo su real existencia. No obstante, no todos contaban con las mismas intenciones. Muchos veían en ellos poderosas armas de guerra, mientras que otros los contemplaban como unos excelentes sujetos con los cuales…

\- Lucy…

… llevar a cabo sus experimentos, cometiendo actos atroces y obligándolos a…

\- ¡Lucy! Cielo, ¿dónde te encuentras?… – repetía de nuevo una joven mujer de largo cabello rubio y porte aristocrática recorriendo cada pasillo y cada cuarto que se encontraba a su paso – ¡Oh, estabas aquí!... ¿Otra vez con ese libro? – le preguntó mostrando una sonrisa amable al mismo tiempo que le arrebatara el libro que sostenía entre las manos.

\- ¡Mamá! – se quejó la pequeña de tan luminosos cabellos como los de aquella mujer – ¡Lo estaba leyendo! – la reprendió haciendo un gran puchero.

\- Por quinta vez… ¿O quizás ya es la sexta? Puede que incluso sea la séptima... – sopesaba Layla, la madre de Lucy – ¿Tanto te gusta?

\- Es interesante… – murmuró la réplica exacta de Layla un poco avergonzada – Mamá… ¿tú crees en las criaturas de las que habla el libro? – preguntó agrandando sus ojos marrones.

\- …

\- Entonces es un no – aseguró desilusionada la niña de apenas unos siete años.

\- No es eso exactamente… ¡Oh vamos cariño, no te enfurruñes! Además… si tú quieres creer en ellos, no permitas que los demás te lo impidan. Tú eres libre de decidir Lucy, nunca lo olvides – decía apoyando con ternura el dedo índice sobre su nariz para después posar la misma mano sobre su cabellera rubia, dándole una palmadita –… ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas a los jardines? – la rubia en miniatura se hiciera de rogar un poco, pero terminó siguiendo a su madre.

Ambas mujeres vivían, junto con el padre y esposo, en una gran mansión digna del linaje al que pertenecían… Nada más y nada menos que uno de los más importantes de la ciudad e, incluso, del propio país: la familia Heartfilia. Todo por obra del cabeza de familia, Jude, un hombre que vivía para y por su trabajo dentro del mundo de los negocios… aunque no siempre había sido así. En los últimos años se había volcado tanto en su labor que casi llegara a dejar en un segundo plano a su familia. Sin embargo, tanto Lucy como Layla no se veían del todo afectadas, pues la una aún contaba con la compañía de la otra.

Volviendo a las rubias, éstas salieron al exterior y caminaron por los amplios y un tanto exóticos jardines que se encontraban dentro la propia parcela de la vivienda. Durante el trayecto, Layla trataba de enseñar a su hija las diferentes plantas y flores que allí crecían y sus propiedades hasta que en un determinado momento se vio obligada a ausentarse, interrumpiendo así el juego con su hija. Aquello no supusiera del todo un problema para Lucy, ya que regresara al ocio casi al instante. A esas edades era muy fácil distraerse y entretenerse prácticamente con cualquier cosa que se presentaba a su paso.

Curiosa, se acercó a uno de los arbustos para oler las preciosas flores rosadas que se interpusieran en su vista. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que con aquella acción tan inocente llegase a vislumbrar lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

Entre los rosales había avistado cierta criatura que se hallaba tumbada en medio del verde prado. Una criatura que en esos tiempos se consideraba inexistente, pura fantasía. ¡Nada más y nada menos que un dragón! Bueno, más bien un mini dragón. Parecía una especie de cachorro... si es que se le podía llamar así a ese cacho bicho.

Tenía cuatro patas de considerable tamaño y consistencia junto con la cola, las alas entreabiertas y unos cuernos en la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba recubierto por una capa de escamas rojizas muy pálidas, casi asalmonadas, que parecían bastante duras. Parándose en su cabeza, se fijó en los pequeños colmillos que se le asomaran por la boca para después centrarse en sus ojos, cuyo color, por el momento, quedaría en manos de su imaginación…

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito llevada por la emoción al descubrir tal hallazgo. Siempre había creído en las hadas y en todo tipo de entes mágicos. Desde que leyera y escuchara hablar sobre ellos, su interés por ese tipo de temas había crecido considerablemente. De hecho, desde lo más profundo de su corazón había deseado toparse con algunos de esos seres fantásticos al menos una vez en la vida y ahora… ¡ya había alcanzado uno de sus mayores sueños!

Su euforia se vio interrumpida por el pequeño alarido que se le escapara al dragón. Parecía estar sufriendo… Lucy, al no saber cómo ayudarlo, se marchó de allí en busca de auxilio. Al menos, uno más efectivo que el que ella pudiese proporcionarle.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – gritó la muchachita a pleno pulmón con una entremezcla de ilusión y preocupación mientras corría como alma que llevara el diablo.

Estaba sintiendo tantas cosas que no sabía cuál exteriorizar primero. La pequeña niña siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, llevándose algún que otro porrazo de por medio al ir de aquella forma tan imprudente, hasta que divisó a su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! Uuuh… – se le escapó a la niña al tropezar con una piedra, tambalearse y finalmente caer de bruces contra el suelo – ¡Ay! – por suerte, no hubo más daños que los raspones de sus rodillas.

\- ¡Lucy! – se alarmó Layla – Vaya por Dios… ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupada examinando sus rodillas.

\- ¡Lo he visto, lo he visto! – gritó emocionada olvidándose del dolor.

\- ¿El qué, cariño? ¿qué has visto?

\- ¡Corre mami, corre! ¡Existen! ¡Ellos de verdad existen! – expresó entusiasmada a la vez que tiraba del brazo de su madre, arrastrándola consigo. Temía que el dragón se desvaneciese si no llegaba a tiempo.

\- E-espera hija…

La rubia no atendía a razones. Condujo a su madre al mismo lugar donde había hallado el cuerpo débil del dragón rosado... o dragona. Todo era posible.

\- ¿Lo ves mamá? Existen.

\- ¿Cómo ha…? ¿Cuándo lo has encontrado?

\- ¡Encontré a Rosita hace nada!

\- …¿Rosita?

\- Así es como decidí llamarla. Es de color rosa, así que… Rosita.

\- Cielo… Rosita está un poco malita, así que… ¿me ayudarías a traer un poco de agua y un par de paños? También hay que limpiar tus heridas...

\- ¡Sí!… ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Tranquila – le sonrió Layla – Ve a por lo que te pedí… ¡pero no corras!

La más hiperactiva obedeció el mandato hasta cierto punto. La verdad fue que, inconscientemente, movió sus piernas con mayor rapidez conforme se iba alejando de su madre, hasta iniciar nuevamente otra carrera para conseguir el cubo de agua y los trapos.

Entretanto, Layla, sin temor ni preocupación de algún tipo, acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo del dragón al mismo tiempo que trataba de dar algún diagnóstico a su problema. Finalmente, cuando su hija llegara con el material que le pidió, se dispuso a realizarle las curas que tenía la posibilidad de efectuar.

Su hija observaba entre fascinada y un tanto ensimismada cómo su madre se iba encargando de aquella criatura mágica cuando el rugido llevado por el dolor de la misma irrumpiera sus oídos.

\- ¡Aguanta Rosita! – trataba de animarla Lucy.

\- No… no me llamo Rosita… Soy Natsu y yo… voy a… a… estoo... ¿qué iba a hacer...? ¿Y quiénes sois? ¡¿Queréis pelea o qué?! – se movió bruscamente enseñando sus afilados dientes pero ninguna de las dos se sintió realmente amenazada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Rosita sabe hablar! – el dragón volvió a gruñir a modo de protesta por el apodo que se había ganado mientras la madre reía.

\- Hola Natsu… te sugiero que no intentes meterte en líos porque no estás en tu mejor condición. Yo soy Layla y esta es mi hija Lucy.

\- Sí, lo que sea… – contestó el dragón sin hacer mucho caso – Tengo que irme, debo marchar…

\- ¡No! – gritó la pequeña niña abrazándose al lomo de Natsu.

Tanto tiempo suplicando a sus padres por un perro o un gato para que ahora que consiguiera a su tan ansiada mascota se la quisieran arrebatar así como así. Vale, quizás aquella criatura no fuese el animal doméstico convencional que pudiese tener todo hijo de vecino… pero ese no era el caso. Lo importante era que Rosita había llegado a su vida y no pensaba deshacerse de ella.

\- Luigi...

\- Lucy... – murmuró su madre preocupada. Observó por un momento al pequeño dragón para después volver a ver a su hija. Suspiró –... Natsu, ¿qué tal si permaneces aquí unos días? Al menos el tiempo que precises para recuperarte totalmente... Nosotras podríamos cuidarte por el momento – propuso la madre con una sonrisa afable.

\- ... No te entiendo. ¿No tienes miedo? Podría comerla... – comentó seriamente el dragón mientras señalaba a Lucy con la mirada.

\- ... ¿Por qué...? – susurró la amenazada al borde del llanto – ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto Rosita?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?! – sollozaba – ¡Rosita mala! – le reprochó dándole un manotazo a modo de venganza.

\- ¡Que me llamo Natsu, "imbécila"! ¡NAT-SU! – le gruñó nuevamente irritado.

\- … No creo que seas de esos que se dedican a comer a la gente así porque sí, pero... en el caso improbable de que se te ocurriese realizar un movimiento mínimamente sospechoso sobre mi hija, no dudes de que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por descuartizarte al instante – expuso Layla con tal serenidad y ternura que le provocó más de un escalofrío a Natsu.

 ** _Mujer extraña..._** Aunque no era la única: su hija tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, fue a partir de aquella amenaza cuando surgiera la gran amistad entre el pequeño dragón rosado y la futura heredera Heartfilia. Cada día que pasaba, se volvían más y más cercanos. Jugaban juntos la mayor parte de las veces, haciendo muestra de sus buenas cualidades. Ella, de su gran mente curiosa a la par que creativa. Él, alardeando de sus grandes poderes mágicos.

Además del ocio, ellos compartían una gran simpatía por el otro, llegando así a cuidarse mutuamente. Natsu protegía a Lucy de cualquier peligro que pudiese acecharle, mientras que ella guardaba en secreto su existencia y su condición de _dragon slayer_ frente a su padre.

Efectivamente, en el presente caso Natsu no resultara ser un simple dragón, sino que concretamente se trataba de uno de esos _dragon slayers_ que se mencionaban en el libro que había leído repetidas veces… ¿Qué cómo lo había descubierto? Muy sencillo. En la primera noche, Rosita, o mejor dicho Natsu, se transformó repentinamente en un niño de edad similar a la suya, con alborotados cabellos rosados parecidos al color de sus escamas, piel bronceada y una afilada mirada de color jade. En un primer momento, a la rubia le costara asimilar que aquel niño y su nuevo amigo/mascota dragón formaban parte de un mismo ser. No comprendía del todo la mecánica del asunto, solo sabía que él adoptaba aquella forma humana cuando llegaba el ocaso.

Durante las primeras semanas de estancia, Natsu seguía cuestionándose qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que hacer, aunque la compañía de aquellas humanas, y especialmente la de Lucy, hizo que se olvidase paulatinamente de sus preocupaciones.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Natsu iba recuperando sus fuerzas y con ellas su poder mágico, llegando a controlar de este modo sus esporádicas transformaciones en humano y bestia. Tal era así que durante el día, para pasar más desapercibido, usaba su apariencia humana mientras que para la noche dejaba su lado dragón.

Eso conllevó a que la pequeña Lucy hiciese más de una vez alguna travesura escabulléndose de su habitación para dormir en el cálido regazo del dragón, estrechándose más sus lazos. Fueron días felices y pacíficos... hasta que sucedió aquel hecho inesperado: el fallecimiento de su tan amada madre.

La muerte de Layla supuso un cambio demasiado drástico no solo en la vida de la pequeña rubia sino que también en la del _dragon slayer_. Jude se viera tan sumamente afectado por el trágico giro de los acontecimientos que quien acabó pagando las consecuencias fuera su hija, quizás por lo parecida que era a su madre. Tras la ida de su esposa, se volvió especialmente sobreprotector con su hija, incluso neurótico.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la escasa libertad con la que contara hasta ese entonces la pequeña Lucy se vio sustituida por el confinamiento en el interior de su hogar. Ni tan siquiera tenía permitido salir al jardín, lo que le trastocara el resto de su infancia notoriamente. Probablemente, si el testarudo de Natsu no hubiese llegado a intervenir ingeniándoselas para visitarla, ella hubiese perdido toda su luz y candidez.

No obstante, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Jude terminó descubriéndolo, lo que era sinónimo de catástrofe. Ese hecho aunaba la llegada de un severo castigo y Lucy temía por ello… sobre todo por Natsu, porque no sabría lo que podría llegar a hacerle. Por muy _dragon slayer_ que fuese, todavía se trataba de un niño frente a un adulto. ¿Y si lo encerraba? ¿Y si se lo llevaban y lo mataban?

La situación no pintaba del todo bien… Mucho menos cuando Natsu como mecanismo de autodefensa se transformó delante de Jude, revelando su verdadera naturaleza. No obstante, para sorpresa del chiquillo, no fue denunciado a ninguna autoridad. Tampoco fue llevado a ningún laboratorio para ser sujeto de experimentos de algún científico loco. Es más, Jude incluso le había propuesto un trato, aunque la intención del mismo dejaba mucho que desear: le ofreció protección y cobijo siempre y cuando vigilase a Lucy las veinticuatro horas del día. Realmente, pensaba en Natsu como un arma y un escudo no sólo para su hija sino que también para él.

Natsu no se lo pensó demasiado. Prácticamente aceptara al instante. ¿Siendo la única condición estar cerca de Lucy? ¡Pff, aquello era un chollo! Él no tenía ningún problema con eso… Es más, estaba más que encantado. De hecho, llegó a cuestionarse dónde se hallaba la trampa.

Sin embargo... quién se iba a imaginar que a raíz de aquel acuerdo, junto con algún que otro malentendido, el estrecho vínculo que compartieran alguna vezse enfriase de tal modo que, con el paso de los años, pasarían a tratarse como meros conocidos…

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Despertando de su ensoñación, una Lucy ya adolescente terminara de ducharse preparándose para ir al instituto.

Después de una ardua y fuerte discusión con su padre que durara casi como una semana y media, pudo retomar el rumbo de su vida yendo a clases fuera de la jaula que era su casa. Por supuesto que pagando un alto precio de por medio, claro está... y ese precio era tenerlo a _él_ encima de ella todo el santo día. A ese tipo tan sumamente asfixiante… en más de un sentido.

Era difícil pensar que alguna vez habían sido tan cercanos cuando ahora resultaba ser un tipo de lo más irritante… Aunque debía confesar que más de una vez lo echara en falta. Echaba de menos aquel chiquillo adorable que alguna vez fue, incluso si sus actos en el pasado no habían sido del todo sinceros.

Probablemente el que se encontrase tan sumamente nostálgica esa mañana tuviese que ver porque esa misma noche había soñado con su infancia. No obstante, el sentimiento se le iba pasando conforme ponía su vista de vuelta a la realidad. Distanciarse de él había sido la decisión más sabia, pues de no hacerlo hubiese acabado mucho más dañada.

Aún así, a veces no podía evitar cuestionarse si no se habría equivocado… Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo jodidamente bien que había crecido aquel estúpido y sensual chico mitad bestia durante todo ese tiempo. ¡Y vaya que si había crecido bien! Se había vuelto tan atractivo en tan solo diez años… tan increíblemente sexy y caliente. ¡Oh sí! Caliente era la palabra clave. ¡Si hasta sus compañeras de clase lo habían catalogado como el " _chico fuego_ "! El magnetismo que desprendía era tal, que sus bocas se hacían agua. A algunas hasta se les caían las bragas. Y no solo las chicas de su edad ardían por él, sino que el resto también.

\- Ay no, otra vez no… – decía dándose un golpetazo en la frente. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba derivando en esa clase de pensamientos? ¿Acaso nunca aprendería la lección? Suspiró antes de echar un vistazo al móvil – ¡Oh no, tengo que darme prisa!

Vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz, Lucy salió escopetada del baño para bajar rápidamente por las escaleras con los zapatos y la bandolera en la mano. Convenía no hacer mucho ruido si quería salir airosa de allí. Sigilosamente se acercó a la cocina, tomó una tostada sujetándola con la boca y se puso el calzado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días señorita Lucy! – la saludó la encargada de la cocina.

\- ¡Buenos días Spetto! – le respondiera de vuelta con una sonrisa antes de atacar nuevamente la tostada – ¡Adiós! – se despidió rápidamente al cabo de unos segundos saliendo por la puerta del servicio que daba a los jardines.

\- ¡Señorita tenga cuidado! ¡Algún día de estos se hará daño con tantas prisas!

Haciendo caso omiso, Lucy atravesó el jardín por medio de los caminos más escondidos, mimetizándose así con el ambiente, para poder escapar de la vista de cierto guardaespaldas caliente que la acechaba cada mañana.

 ** _Hoy es el día._** ** _L_** ** _o conseguiré… ¡Definitivamente!_**

Siguió avanzando por los senderos más escurridizos hasta que finalmente llegó al portón que daba entrada a su parcela. Antes de abrir la verja echó un vistazo por los alrededores comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio para finalmente abandonar su hogar. Cerró la valla con cautela quedando así de espaldas a la carretera. En su interior ya comenzaba a oír los cánticos de victoria cuando repentinamente sintió la presencia de un musculoso brazo a un lado de su cuerpo, apoyándose suavemente en la verja que había cerrado tan cuidadosamente.

 ** _No puede ser. No es posible..._**

\- … Buenos días, se-ño-ri-ta – escuchó contra su oído el susurro de aquella voz grave.

Al instante, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al mismo tiempo que otra sensación mucho más cálida la invadiera en sentido contrario. Tan solo existía una persona que pudiera provocarle sensaciones tan contradictorias... Temiéndose lo que se encontraría a su espalda, giró lentamente su cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con la mirada jade que tanto conocía, junto con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que mostraba ligeramente sus colmillos.

\- Mierda… – se quejó la rubia al ver que no había logrado su objetivo.

\- Oh, no… No debería usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar señorita Luigi – se remoloneaba su vigilante de cabellos rosados.

Como la enfermaba eso… Que le hablase de esa forma tan repipi, llamándola por otro nombre a propósito.

\- ¡Es Lucy! – le corrigió irritada poniéndose cara a cara frente a él.

\- Lo que tú digas… – murmuraba haciendo oídos sordos – Ay Luigi, Luigi… ¿De verdad pensabas que podrías librarte de mí? Eres más ingenua de lo que creía… – apreció el muchacho vestido de negro.

\- Una preguntita de nada… ¿Acaso me has visto escurriéndome por alguna tubería y pisando algún que otro caparazón para evitar que me matasen como si fuese, no sé, un fontanero llamado Mario Bross?

\- Mmm… no, aún no, pero poco te falta… e, indudablemente, como Mario Bross no, pero como Luigi… quizás sí.

\- ¡¿Qué me ha delatado?! ¿Fue el peto azul que no visto? ¿Quizás la camiseta y gorra verdes que no llevo puestas? ¿O puede que el bigote que no tengo? Oh-oh, espera... ¡Si esto es el mundo real! ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme como el personaje de un videojuego? Mi nombre es Lucy, cateto… ¡L-U-C-Y! ¡Lucy!

\- Hasta que no vea lo que suceda una vez que te tire un champiñón a la cara, concédeme el beneficio de la duda…

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja… Muy gracioso – rió sarcástica – Aclárame algo, Rosita... ¿Ya te han dado el papel protagónico como princesa Disney o todavía sigues en lista de espera? – expuso con maldad la rubia.

\- Ja, ja, ja… Muérete –... hay ciertos apodos que no se superan.

\- ¿Pero qué formas son esas de dirigirse a la hija del que le está pagando su sueldo, eh señor custodio? Qué mal, qué mal… Además, siento comunicarle que eso de morirme no entra dentro de mis planes para hoy. ¡Se siente!

El _dragon slayer_ le hizo un aspaviento con las manos mientras que Lucy sonreía con satisfacción. Su guardia tendía a meterse mucho con ella y ya iba siendo hora de devolverle alguna pulla.

Después del pequeño altercado, ambos iban rumbo al instituto envueltos en un incómodo silencio, yendo ella unos pasos por delante. A pesar de que caminaban a una distancia prudente, la rubia podía sentir la penetrante mirada del chico mitad bestia fija en su espalda, lo que le estaba poniendo especialmente nerviosa. No le gustaba nada que controlase cada movimiento que hacía ni tampoco le hacía gracia que estuviese encima de ella todo el rato. Al menos no así, sabiendo que era por obligación…

\- ¡Lucy! – se escuchó repentinamente por la calle.

Despistada, la susodicha alzara la vista encontrándose con su salvación: Loke. Era el remedio más efectivo para alejar a Natsu de su lado y que pegase la vuelta.

\- Loke – lo saludó de vuelta con mayor dulzura –… ¿Ves? No es tan difícil – arremetió por última vez contra su guardaespaldas antes de ir junto a su amigo – Y ahora… ¡Deja de seguirme! Incomodas a la gente, estúpido.

\- No puedo hacer eso o tu padre se…

\- ¡Me importa un pimiento y medio lo que haga mi padre! ¡Estoy harta! Quiero estar con mis amigos tranquilamente, así que hazme un favor y vete. ¡Te libero de tu martirio! No te acusaré a mi padre, si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa... – estalló antes de irse definitivamente con su amigo y compañero de clase.

A la par que la rubia se iba de su lado, Natsu observaba su marcha con una expresión sombría. Apretó su mano en un puño y se dio la vuelta a regañadientes. No le gustaba nada como la veía ese tal Loke ni tampoco el agradable trato que empleaba ella cada vez que hablaba con él...

¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Cómo había sido? ¿Qué fue del vínculo que una vez compartieron? Si todo fuese como antes, nada de eso hubiese pasado... Echó un último vistazo al cuerpo despampanante que se estaba alejando con otro individuo que no era él. Ese otro que se estaba embriagando con su aroma. Molesto insecto pegajoso... Era peor que una lapa.

¿Estaba celoso? Oh sí... Claro que lo estaba. Esa mujer era suya y ella acabaría dándose cuenta tarde o temprano. Y de no hacerlo, pues... ya se encargaría él de recordárselo, ¡faltaría más!

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron al Bosque de Fairy Tail, ese bosque mítico del cual le había hablado Lucy alguna vez en el pasado. No sabía la razón, pero de algún modo se encontraba ligado a ese lugar. Siempre lo visitaba en algún momento del día, como si una poderosa fuerza lo arrastrase allí. Quizás se debiera a su condición o tal vez… quién sabe. A esas alturas todavía seguía sin saber quién era realmente… Lo único que podía asegurar con certeza era que ese sitio solía surtir un efecto calmante en él… salvo el presente día.

Sus oídos lo advirtieron de la llegada de un sujeto que venía hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa, rápido como un rayo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, poniéndolo en un estado de alerta máxima. Inmediatamente sus músculos se tensaron, listos para llevar a cabo cualquier acción, hasta que se movieron anticipadamente bloqueando la arremetida que pretendía propinarle su atacante. Cuando centró su vista en su objetivo se encontró con…

 ** _¿Un niño?_**

Realmente lo parecía con esa baja estatura y ese cuerpo menudo. Sin embargo, no podía identificarlo del todo bien debido a la oscura caperuza que cubría su rostro. Había algo en ese crío que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Probablemente el sentimiento fuese mutuo, porque al cabo de unos segundos el chavalín volviera a atacarle con mayor fiereza a base de puñetazos y patadas. Pese a todo, Natsu seguía bloqueando sus acometidas chocando sus puños y piernas.

 ** _Ese estilo de lucha…_**

Era similar al suyo, por no decir el mismo. La situación se estaba tornando cada vez más sospechosa, por lo que decidió actuar con mayor precaución. Por instinto, recubrió sus brazos con una capa de escamas rojizas y agregó en la misma zona un poco de su magia ígnea para ganar mayor potencia.

Ágilmente, dirigió su puño contra el individuo, quien lo esquivó en el último segundo dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

\- Fiuu… Eso fue peligroso – salió de la boca de aquel intruso… o intrusa en el presente caso. Sin duda se trataba de una cría. El tono agudo de su voz la había delatado.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

La capucha que ocultaba su rostro cayó por sus hombros dejando a la vista una larga melena rosada que poco a poco oscureció volviéndose de un tono azul marino. Para su sorpresa, en su rostro llegara a vislumbrar la misma capa de escamas que cubrían sus brazos, solo que en su caso las suyas eran de un color blanquecino. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: ella era igual que él. Abrió sus ojos marrones para clavar su vista en la suya.

\- ¿Qué…? – Natsu se encontraba un tanto desconcertado.

\- ¡Por fin te he encontrado! Llevaba tanto tiempo buscándote… Necesito hablar contigo.

\- … ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el pelirrosa con recelo.

\- ¿Que quién soy? Yo soy tu…

\- ¿Padre?

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! – se manifestó la peliazul contrariada – ¡Prometida! ¡Soy tu prometida!

\- … ¿Mi prome-qué?... – el _dragon slayer_ entendía cada vez menos.

 ** _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_**

* * *

¡Y aquí finaliza el primer capítulo!

¿Qué os parecido? ¿Os gustó? ¿Os imaginabais un inicio así?

Todo lo que penséis podéis dejarlo en un maravilloso comentario, es más os animo a hacerlo XD ( _esto va especialmente dirigido a ti acwarth jajajaaja_ ). Se admiten críticas constructivas xD.

¿Cómo continuará? Ni yo misma lo sé, porque esa responsabilidad recae en otra autora ( _eso es lo maravilloso de este fic XD)_ que en este caso, en principio, se trataría de **_Kogane no Yume_** , así que… ya sabéis, ¡ojo al dato!

En fin, por mi parte no hay nada más que decir, salvo que espero que os haya sonsacado alguna sonrisita con este primer capítulo. Os mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	3. Capítulo 2 En el bosque (yume)

Como ya se habrán enterado este es un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando varias autoras, y pues este segundo capítulo se me asigno a mí, para quienes no me conocen soy _**kogane no Yume**_ , y para los que si me conocen quizá comprendan por qué se me ha complicado este capítulo, en primer punto mis fics siempre siguen una línea argumental muy similar a la del manga y los personajes son quienes son en el tiempo que está planteado en el manga, así que ha sido todo un desafío y doy gracias a Linaro por sacarme de mi zona de confort. En fin espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 ~En el bosque~**_

El dragon slayer dio un paso atrás, sintiendo el corazón zumbándole en los oídos.

-Mi nombre es Wendy, soy una dragon slayer del cielo, es un gusto por fin conocerte.

La chica frente a él era pequeña, varios años más joven, con las formas aún formándose en su cuerpo, y con un rostro angelical que de algún modo contrarrestaran con las escamas que aún brotan por su piel, duras y fuertes, como una dragon slayer.

-Yo a ti no te conozco, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Eso fue porque nunca llegaste, fuiste el único que no llego.

Su cuerpo se tenso, como si reaccionara a algo que desconocía su cabeza, o a algo que quizá simplemente no recordaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ven conmigo, es mejor que todos te lo expliquemos.

La niña cogió su mano y se sintió extraño, sin saber bien por qué no se negó a seguirla, comenzó a avanzar tras ella por lugares del bosque al que nunca se hubiera arriesgado a entrar, cada vez más oscuro, cada vez con más presencias rodeándoles. Se sentía nublado, a pesar de sentir tantas presencias extrañas a su alrededor, se sentían familiares, aunque no lo fueran, se sentía conocido.

Avanzaron mucho tiempo sin estar seguro de si seguían un camino o simplemente vagaban, eso hasta que de a poco el bosque comenzó a adquirir luz, a lo lejos pudo ver una gran cabaña, una cabaña enorme que estaba en medio de un claro, el ruido llego de golpe a sus oídos, y con ello se percato de que había persona alrededor, gente en mesas riendo y conversando, que apenas notaron su presencia, o si lo hicieron lo disimularon muy bien, excepto por unas cuantas miradas furtivas.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta de pronto esta se abrió de golpe y salió una escultural mujer de cabellos blancos, con una capucha oscura que dejaba ver un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas, eso aunque llegaba hasta casi el suelo.

-¡Wendy! Bienvenida... -Se quedo viendo directamente al chico y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diferente. -Así que lo encontraste.

La mujer arrojo la bandeja que traía consigo y esta salió volando para posarse cuidadosamente en una de las mesas.

-Vengan dentro, seguro hay un montón de gente que quiere conocerte Natsu, especialmente mi maestro.

-¿Como sabes...?

-De seguro Wendy te lo dijo, llevamos mucho esperándote. -Lo interrumpió sin prestarle atención

Una vez dentro el lugar se mostraba muy acogedor, nuevamente había un montón de mesas, una barra y muchas vitrinas llenas de pociones, así como también un mostrador lleno de botellitas mucho más pequeñas. El aroma ahí le llevo a imaginarse las descripciones que hacen en las películas de la época medieval, un aroma a madera, a leña quemándose, un poco de humedad como la que hay en el bosque, licor y comida, y por sobre todo pan, pan recién horneado.

Siguieron a la mujer por una puerta tras lo que parecía ser el mostrador de las pócimas, y llegaron a un lugar muy oscuro, con el aire cargado a vapor con aroma dulce y donde en medio había un hombre bajito frente a un frasco de liquido verde incandescente.

-Maestro, Wendy lo encontró.

El hombre levanto rápidamente la vista y se acerco limpiándose las manos con un paño.

-Oh, muy bien, muy bien. Wendy has hecho un trabajo increíble. Déjame presentarme, soy Makarov, un brujo de este bosque, ella es Mirajane, mi más prometedora aprendiz y ella es Wendy, supongo que ya la abras conocido.

-¡Pero qué clase de broma es esta?! Fue ella verdad? Lucy los mando a jugarme esta mala pasada.

-No sé quien sea Lucy, pero esto no es ninguna broma. Han sucedido muchas cosas de las cuales te ausentaste y por fin pudimos dar contigo, solo podemos dar gracias a que visitaras el bosque constantemente y los chicos lograran captar tu olor.

-Saben, no entiendo nada, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿dónde estoy? Si Lucy no los envión, ¿por qué me conocen?

El hombre camino hacia él y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, luego con un ligero empuje lo llevo nuevamente fuera, de vuelta al alboroto.

-Este es mi posada y tienda, Fairy tail, es un lugar donde criaturas como tu se reúnen. Pues puede que el mundo se haya olvidado de nosotros, pero seguimos aquí, y si bien la mayoría, como tu, han logrado adaptarse perfectamente al mundo en que hoy viven los humanos, nos gusta poder reunirnos y ser quienes realmente somos.

Natsu observo a su alrededor y poco a poco comenzó a vislumbrar los pequeños detalles que diferenciaban a todos ahí, orejas más puntiagudas, pieles exageradamente claras y con tonalidades verdosas, o celestes o incluso rosas y grises. Algunos más pequeños y otros cuyos movimientos parecían hipnóticamente mortales, y escamas.

Se detuvo en una mesa donde tres chicos lo observaban con detenimiento y a la cual Wendy se acerco corriendo. Cada uno ahí ere como él, eran dragon slayers.

-Ven conmigo.

Siguió al viejo hasta la mesa señalada y todos los ojos en el lugar estaban al pendiente de él.

-Chico, ellos son dragons slayers como tu, creo que lo mejor es que sean ellos quienes te expliquen todo.

Se quedo viendo a aquellas cuatro personas en frente suyo, tres chicos y Wendy.

-Soy Gajeel, mi elemento es el metal, llegas tarde flamita. -Dijo un chico bastante fornido y con el cabello negro y largo. -Ellos son Rogue y Sting, drangons slayer de sombra y luz, respectivamente.

Ambos chicos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza y no fue difícil identificarlos, un chico rubio y uno de cabello negro que le parecieron hermanos. -Y bueno Wendy, a ella ya la conoces.

-Como... Por qué...

Los pensamientos se le atiborraban en la cabeza, tantos y tan rápido que no podía articular palabra alguna. La chica se acerco a él y lo obligo a sentarse, oportunidad que tuvo el chico para quedársela viendo. Sus ojos son muy lindos, y tienen la misma forma que los de él cuando se descuidaba, como de reptil.

-y tu... ¿Qué es eso de prometida?

La chica soltó una dulce sonrisa.

-Eso no es asunto mío, nuestros padres lo decidieron, yo solo estoy cumpliendo lo que se me dijo, aunque es extraño, pues no te conozco.

-Padres... Saben sobre nuestros padres.

-Claro que si Natsu. -Dijo Rogue abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-De hecho solo tu pareces haberlo olvidado. -agrego Sting.

Sintió la mano de Gajeel caer sobre su hombro con fuerza.

-Como sea, parece que hay mucho que no sabes, lo que implica que hay mucho por hablar. ¡Mira traenos algo de beber!, la conversación será larga.

...

Lucy volvio a llegar tarde a la clase, ya es tercer día seguido en que llega tarde y su sombra, o Natsu caliente Dragnel, no llego con ella. Era extraño ver a su amiga llegar sin que tras ella apareciera su guardaespaldas, y ya van dos días así.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

La chica soltó un suspiro y espero a que el profesor se concentrara en el pizarrón.

-Es Natsu, desapareció igual que ayer, solo que hoy me di cuenta que entro al bosque... Intente seguirlo, pero fue inutil, lo perdí de vista muy rápido.

-Ahh... -Dijo la peli azul poniendo una sonrisa acusadora.

-¿Qué?

-¡Señoritas! No quiero que estén conversando en mi clase, una palabra más y salen del salón, especialmente usted señorita Heartfilia, no me gusto nada que llegara tarde a mi clase.

Ambas chicas asintieron y fingieron prestar atención, pero a Lucy no tardo en llegarle un whatsapp.

Levy: Siempre te quejas de que no te deja tranquila, pero desaparece dos días y los dos llegas tarde por intentar encontrarlo.

Lucy sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y Levy aprovecho para insistir.

Levy: No puedes negar que esta bueno ;)

Lucy se disponía a responder cuando el profesor le quito el teléfono.

-Basta ya, las dos fuera, ahora.

Las dos amigas recogieron sus cosas y el profesor confisco también el celular de Levy, diciendo que podrán ir por ellos al final de la jornada.

Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta que se sentaron en una banca a cerca del jardín.

-¿Qué es toda esa tontería Levy? Por tu culpa nos expulsaron.

-No cambies el tema, si tanto te molesta que este Natsu contigo por qué no simplemente dejaste que fuera donde sea que va y viniste directamente aquí.

La chica bajo la mirada, preocupada.

-El otro día cuando discutimos, Natsu no apareció en clases, pero luego en casa, estaba muy extraño, ni siquiera me molesto, parecía muy pensativo. Después de eso, a la mañana siguiente despareció y hoy lo mismo, algo le tiene que estar pasando.

-No debe ser nada, quizá se consiguió una novia.

-No... ¿Novia?

La chica sabía que eso era casi imposible, estaba segura de que tanto Natsu como Lucy estaban locos el uno por el otro, se lo decía su instinto, y lo cierto es que era solo el cariño que tenia por su amiga lo que había evitado que se metiera en el cuarto del chico.

-Si, ya sabes, el ya cumplió los 18, no creerías que estaría por siempre soltero. -Dijo provocándola.

Lucy frunció el seño.

-Pues por mi puede hacer lo que se le plazca.

-¿Estás segura de no sentir nada por él?

-Ya te lo he dicho, todo lo bueno en Natsu murió con nuestra infancia.

La chica fue categórica y Levy prefirió no insistir, así que cambiaron de tema de conversación hasta la siguiente clase y el día continuo muy normal y aburrido.

A la hora de salida Levy se apuro en tomar sus cosas y se excuso con Lucy por no irse juntas a casa.

La pequeña chica corrió todo lo que pudo para evitar que alguien conocido le siguiera la pista y entro en el bosque de Fairy tail, comenzó a avanzar por entre los árboles y mientras más se internaba más podía sentir como su verdadero ser se liberaba, sus instintos se agudizaban y su ansia crecía. Si Natsu rondaba demasiado el bosque no tardaría en encontrarse con alguna chica como ella y no permitiría que fuera de otra, de todas formas estaba decidida a hacerlo solo una vez, nada más una probada y ya nada más, por Lucy, por Lucy tenía que controlarse y no dañarlo.

Avanzo y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la posada del viejo, seguramente podría conseguir ayuda allí para atrapar al chico y además, de seguro ya estaban todos extrañando a su súcubo favorita.

La chica llego rauda al claro y con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a saludar a quienes estaban afuera, luego abrió la puerta con escándalo.

-¡Hola a todos chicos, estoy de vuelta!

Escucho saludos de vuelta y sonrisas de varios en el lugar pero una voz llamo especialmente su atención.

-¿Levy?

El chico de cabellos rosa se levanto y camino lento hacia ella.

-¿Natsu?

Ambos se quedaron viendo estupefactos hasta que...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Gritaron al unísono.

...

Con tanto alboroto Levy había olvidado su celular en el colegio, por lo que tras recogerlo Lucy corrió para ver si la alcanzaba. Para su sorpresa, lo logro y lo hizo justo cuando la chica entraba al bosque.

-Otra más...

De pronto una punzada de miedo le llego al pecho, quizá se consiguió una novia.

No podía ser, ella era su mejor amiga... Pero tal vez esa era la razón por la cual insistía tanto en saber si sentía algo por Natsu.

Los nervios pudieron con la chica que contra todo rasgo de cordura entro en el bosque intentando seguirla, avanzaba todo lo rápido que podía pero el bosque se hacía cada vez más denso y su amiga caminaba cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista.

La blonda intento seguir avanzando pero el miedo comenzó a embargarla, estaba oscuro y podía sentir alimañas cerca... O eso esperaba.

Siguió avanzando hasta que tropezó con una raíz.

-¡Diablos!

-¿Estás bien?

La chica levanto la vista asustada y se encontró con un chico de piel clara, sin camisa y con el cabello azul profundo que extrañamente le produjo una sensación de tranquilidad no propia de un extraño.

-Eh, si. -Él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. -Gracias, soy Lucy.

-Grey, para servirte.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo ya estoy ansiosa por saber cómo continuará la historia. Un beso y nos leemos pronto, Kogane no Yume.


	4. Capítulo 3-Rivalidad (Kaede Yoshida)

**Hola a todos mina-san, como saben esta historia será echa por siete personas (que hasta ahora somos 4 me parece) ^^**

 **Y yo soy _Kaede Yoshida_  
**

 **Me toco ser la número 3 que actualizará, y ya que tuve inspiración me decidí hacer el capítulo.**

 **Esto es muy genial ya que comparto un fic con grandes autoras y eso me emociona, espero que a ustedes también les emocione ya que como pudieron darse cuenta, cada una de nosotras tiene su manera de escribir, redacatr y contar los capítulos, sinceramente esta experencia me emociona demasiado.**

 **Y antes que otra cosa pase, les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero y les guste que no se como seguirá esta historia pero creo que será lo emocionante ¿Ustedes que opinan? ^^**

 ***Neko-vampiro comienza la historia***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Rivalidad en el bosque**_

Lucy observo al extraño chico llamado Gray, algo era seguro, si no hubiera conocido a Natsu, hubiera afirmado que ese chico de cabello oscuro, ojos negros, piel pálida con ese cuerpo de ensueño, era el chico más condenadamente sexy que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? —pregunto el chico mirándola con una sonrisa, Lucy se avergonzó un poco.

—No me lastime, gracias por ayudarme. —pero al tratar de caminar su pierna le dolió, observo su rodilla donde había una herida sangrando—Grandioso. —

—O eso no se ve bien. —Gray tomo su mano y la jalo—Vamos. —

— ¿A dónde? Oye espera…acabo de conocerte. —pero al ver la sonrisa que no se desvanecía del chico Lucy sintió una extraña sensación de calidez y protección, era como si alguien que conocía muy bien la estuviera cuidando, una sensación como la que le daban—"Mamá, Natsu". —

….

….

….

Levy observo a Natsu, esto era extrañamente increíble, además que le ahorro el tiempo de buscarlo, no espera, el asunto era saber que diantres hacia ahí.

—Yo vengo aquí porqué…porqué…—Natsu no sabía que decir, no esperaba encontrarse con la amiga de Lucy y mucho menos en ese lugar, además que su aspecto había cambiado, sus colmillos habían crecido, sus orejas estaban puntiagudas, y su cara parecía más pálida.

—Te estás preguntando sobre mi apariencia verdad… es fácil, yo soy una diosa. —se señaló Levy, Natsu casi pega un grito pero Gajeel llego y le dio un leve golpe a Levy—Dolió. —

—No le digas mentiras y más cuando nada de diosa tienes, mira que se las va a creer. —Respondió el pelinegro—Ella es hija de un íncubo en términos simples un demonio, los colmillos son porque comparte sangre de vampiro. —

Natsu estaba más asombrado, no se suponía que Levy era una chica normal...

—Vale es cierto, soy hija de un íncubo del bosque. —Levy miro el cuerpo de Natsu, sinceramente si Lucy no estuviera loquita por él ella ya hubiera cumplido con su deber de dejarlo un día entero en cama—Poseo sangre de vampiro ya que mi madre era una vampiresa, por eso no me quemo al estar en el sol…—termino de explicar Levy, Natsu solo alzo una ceja sorprendido.

—Por lo regular no vienes por aquí… ¿Qué haces aquí enana? —Gajeel pregunto, Levy inflo sus mejillas molesta y le pego en el pie—Oye. —

—Grosero, pues buscaba a Natsu. —

—A mí ¿Para qué? —pregunto Natsu, Levy sonrió diabólicamente y se acercó a Natsu—Oye. —

—Necesitaba a alguien para encajar mis colmillos y otra cosa. —susurro seductoramente, Natsu se alejó algo nervioso.

—Dijiste que no eras totalmente vampiro, además jamás me dejaría seducir por ti. —exclamo el chico peli rosa, Levy se detuvo algo molesta.

—Manera más cruel de despreciarme tú te lo pierdes. —Levy saco una paleta y la empezó a chupar— La verdad es que te estaba buscando, ya que no te había visto en la escuela, usualmente te la vives pegado de Lucy y ahora… te has alejado de ella, así que pensé, si tenías ya novia… primero la mataría y te haría mi novio. —termino de decir con una sonrisa, Natsu no podía creer que Levy dijera esas cosas… o ¿Sí?

—No estes jugando enana. —susurro Gajeel, Levy silbo.

—Levy, tú sabías que yo…—Natsu hablo al dudoso, Levy dejo de silbar.

—Que eras un _dragón Slayer_ … sí lo sabía. —Exclamó mirándolo divertidamente—Tú olor apestoso de Dragón me asfixió por unos días, pero me acostumbre ya que no era tan mal tú olor. —

— ¿Apestoso? —

—No apestamos enana. —Gajeel a completo, Levy cerro sus puños y empezó a pegarle.

—Cállate tonto. —con un brazo libre señalo a Natsu—Y tú más te vale que no te hayas enamorado de alguien del bosque, al menos que sea yo o Lucy. —

— ¿Por qué diablos me enamoraría de alguien del bosque? —grito Natsu sin comprender nada de lo que Levy decía, Levy dejo de golpear a Gajeel y puso sus brazos en su cadera, con semblante serio se dirigió a Natsu.

— ¿por qué entonces no estás con Lucy las malditas 24 horas del día? ¿No se supone que la deberías de proteger? Pensé que ya tenías novia. —

—No entiendo por qué me dices eso, no estoy con Lucy porque estoy pensando en unos malditos problemas que tengo sobre mi pasado y que demonios me ocurre…además, no tengo interés en alguien del bosque… —grito Natsu, Levy se enderezo sorprendida.

—Bueno al menos no te topaste con otro íncubo, es mejor despedazarlas una vez verla, menos competencia mejor. —Suspiro y miro Natsu con su paleta lo señalo—No te has encontrado con… —

—Levy cállate. —Rogue esta vez se acercó al show dado por esos tres—No debemos hablar de eso. —

Levy torció la boca—Bien, mientras no veas a otra chica más linda que Lucy o yo te perdonaré. —diciendo eso se sentó en una mesa donde Wendy estaba platicando con una chica hada, Natsu alzo una ceja confundido.

— ¿Con quién no me he encontrado? —Pregunto Natsu mirando a los dos dragones Slayer, Rogue no dijo nada y Gajeel solo suspiro—Y bien. —

—Pues verás… no sé cómo explicarlo. —Gajeel se sentó en una de las mesas seguido por Rogue, Natsu hizo lo mismo y apoyo sus brazos en la mesa—Digamos que existe una rivalidad. —

— ¿Rivalidad? Pensé que todos eran amigos. —Natsu agrego confundido, Gajeel miro a un lado.

—Mejor te explico yo. —Makarov se sentó a lado de Natsu— Sobre la pelea que se está llevando en el bosque de Fairy Tail y la tonta rivalidad de dos grupos sumamente poderosos. —

….

…

…

Lucy observo el lugar donde estaba, era realmente hermoso, estaba sentada a la orilla de un río que desembocaba en una pequeña laguna y seguía su curso al salir de ella, la se iluminaba con los rayos del sol, los árboles parecían mágicos, y los animales se acercaban a ella sin miedo, miro a Gray quien estaba recogiendo unas cosas, jamás se hubiera imaginado que esto aún siguiera intacto en ese bosque y más que la magia de él no hubiera salido aun a la luz, un suspiro salió de sus labios al pensar que si su relación con Natsu hubiera sido como antes quizás y él le hubiera mostrado aquel lugar en vez de estar haciendo cosas a sus espaldas, sintió como una mano atrapaba su muñeca haciéndola voltear y lo que vio la dejo pasmada de admiración.

Una joven de cabello azul, ojos negros, piel blanca como la nieve y labios delgados le sonreían desde el agua, y la jalaba lentamente, Lucy no pudo moverse y solo la veía admirada por la inocencia que desprendía aquella chica, pero alguien la tomo de la cintura jalándola a la orilla, Lucy saco un gemido.

—Juvia ¿Qué crees que haces? —Gray pregunto molesto, Lucy despertó de su ensueño y observo a la chica que tenía una cara de molestia y por fin vio su cola era una sirena, si no hubiera llegado Gray quizás y ya estuviera haciendo burbujitas en el fondo del lago.

—Gray-sama ¿Qué hace con una humana? No se supone que la causa es por ello. —la sirena resoplo, Gray saco un suspiro y observo a Lucy, puso la sustancia líquida de un color verdoso en la herida de la rubia, Lucy tembló al sentir lo fría que era, pero en seguida sintió el alivio, por último ato un pañuelo a su rodilla.

—Listo. —susurro.

—Gray-sama Juvia le está hablando. —grito la sirena dando vueltas por la laguna. Lucy vio eso como un berrinche lo cual hizo ver la realidad sobre esa sirena.

—Te veo luego. —dijo Gray y jalo a Lucy empezando a caminar, Juvia siguió gritando hasta que ya no se escuchó nada solo el sonido del bosque, Lucy se asustó ya que no reconocía esa parte, más bien no reconocía nada, se soltó del agarre de Gray.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Pregunto tratando de no parecer asustada, Gray siguió caminando—Oye. —Lucy lo siguió— Oye contéstame, te di las gracia cuando me caí, pero ahora quiero irme, dime que harás, oye Gray. —

—Eres escandalosa. —grito Gray mirándola, Lucy observo el árbol al que habían llegado, era enorme y muy hermoso, pareciera que las flores que estaban colgadas fueran de cristal con diferentes tonalidades suaves, las hojas eran muy delgadas haciéndolas ver frágiles, Gray se acercó al árbol y sonrió.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —susurro Lucy.

—Este es el árbol del inicio, donde la historia de este bosque empieza. —explico Gray tocando el árbol, Lucy se acercó más maravillada por aquel panorama.

—Gray. —se escuchó un grito, detrás de los árboles salieron unos pequeños hombrecitos, de las ramas saltaron unas chicas con largas alas y de estatura media, gatos con alas bajaban igual y se acercaban a Gray, unas mujeres de extraordinaria belleza se acercaron al chico saludándolo, Lucy se quedó confundida más de lo normal, todos aquellos eran seres mágicos, _Fairy Tail_ las palabras resonaron en su mente y sonrió, al parecer aquel libro tenía razón.

— ¿Una humana? —un chico de cabello rojo y ojos ámbar se acercó a Lucy, esta sintió un calor abrumador emanando del chico.

— ¿Una humana? —susurraron los demás quedándose callados, Lucy no entendió aquello, el chico que se acercó empezó a sacar pequeñas llamas.

—Tranquilo Cobra. —Gray se acercó a Lucy— Es una amiga. —

— ¿Desde cuándo se permite la entrada de humanos en nuestro lado del bosque? —Cobra hablo algo molesto—Conoces las reglas de este lado del bosque, nada de humanos. —

—Disculpa. —Lucy hablo pero Gray alzo la mano deteniéndola a que hablará.

— La he traído ya que ella sabe tocar el violín. —Gray explico, Cobra dejo de sacar llamas y miro a Lucy sorprendido.

—No te estabas quejando que querías escuchar otra cosa que las arpas de las ninfas y hadas. — un chico albino se acercó a Gray sonriendo—A parte parece buena persona, ¿no es así señorita? —

Lucy asintió, el chico albino le sonrió más ampliamente.

—Una humana no hará daño no es peligrosa créeme. —Gray miro a Cobra seriamente, el chico suspiro.

—Bueno, mientras escuchemos mejores melodías por mi está bien, me harte de escuchar las mismas melodías siempre, sin ofender ninfas. —una chica de cabello rosa agrego, extendiendo sus hermosas alas y sentándose en una de las enormes ramas del árbol, todos los seres empezaron a sonreír y reír.

—Bien avisare a mi especie de que no ataquen a la humana. —Cobra saco unas alas de fuego y salió volando de ahí, Lucy lo observo admirada, Gray jalo a Lucy y la puso en medio de todos.

—Seres mágicos ella es Lucy y tocará el violín a partir de mañana. —anunció Gray con una enorme sonrisa, Lucy no supo que decir al escuchar como todos gritaban con alegría logrando conmoverla, Lucy observo a Gray ¿Por qué aceptaba si estaba rodeada de extraños?, pero la calidez de todos aquellos seres hizo a su corazón brincar de emoción y calidez, ese lugar se sentía como un hogar un verdadero hogar, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor haberse ido a casa como siempre e ignorar a Levy y sus estúpidas hipótesis de Natsu con novia, o a Levy como la novia de Natsu.

—Gusto en conocerlos. —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa _"' ¿Cómo me metí en esto?"_ sin saber que una chica de cabello escarlata la miraba seriamente.

….

…

….

Natsu caminaba a lado de Levy pensativo, jamás se había imaginado que aquello pasaba en el bosque, y mucho menos que hubiera una rivalidad entre tres grandes seres mágicos de poderes que podían ocasionar una catástrofe e incluso la destrucción del bosque.

—Y cómo te dije, ten cuidado con las demás íncubos, esas son tramposas en todo, no es que yo lo sea es decir no soy totalmente un íncubo de sangre pura pero hay veces en que no puedo controlar mi instinto, a cuida más a Lucy mira que si se le ocurriera entrar al bosque no sé qué podría pasar. —grito Levy Natsu la detuvo.

—Súcubos. —

—Claro son los machos de la especie, siempre engañan a las chicas lindas o cualquier humana para tener relaciones sexuales, yo por supuesto no hago eso, pero Lucy es presa fácil por eso nunca dejes que entre al bosque sola. —

Natsu afirmo con la cabeza, Lucy jamás había querido entrar al bosque, esperaba que así fuera ya que los dos últimos días que no la cuido no sabía que había hecho esa chica rubia.

— ¿Quieres divertirte un rato? —pregunto Levy sonriendo.

—No Levy, no quiero. — Natsu se adelantó, como era que en solo dos días su vida se había ido por la borda de la locura.

….

….…

Lucy bajo con ayuda de Gray y observo el camino, solo unos 5 minutos más y llegaría a casa.

—Ya está. —susurro Gray, Lucy lo miró confundida—Mañana haré una pista de hielo, a todos les gusta patinar, nos tardamos horas haciéndolo, mientras la música suena…será genial, ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo? —

—Un poco. —

—Te enseñaremos mañana, a decir verdad será genial que tú nos acompañes. —Gray termino de decir, Lucy estaba más confundida, era como si aquel chico la conociera de toda la vida, es más para ella él no era un extraño, el sentimiento que sentía al estar junto a él era como tener un cago recuerdo de alguien a quien conociste, por ello el miedo al estar ha lado de él no salía para nada, tomo aire y pregunto.

—Por qué dijiste esa mentira, que yo tocaría el…—

— ¿Sabes tocar ese instrumento? —pregunto Gray mirándola, Lucy asintió sonriendo.

—Mi madre me enseño pero… —recordó el día de la muerte de su madre, a su padre destrozando sus sueños, a Natsu vigilándola, un nudo se le formo en el estómago—Cuando murió, mi padre me prohibió tocar de nuevo el violín y el piano. —

—Ya veo, ¿Quisieras tocar para nosotros? —pregunto Gray—Sabes somos seres mágicos, no salimos al mundo humano, nos quedamos en las sombras ya que no deseamos salir ante un humano. —

—Yo soy una humana. —susurro Lucy, Gray le puso su mano en el hombro.

—Eres una chica diferente. —agrego Gray mirándola a los ojos—Diferente, lo sé, no eres una humana como las demás, eres una chica que esta lastimada, no físicamente si no lastimada sentimentalmente, lo veo, tus ojos reflejan soledad y tristeza, debes estar sola siempre, sin amigos, sin poder hacer lo que quieras, estar encerrada en esa mansión no es fácil verdad. —

Lucy agacho la mirada, él tenía razón, además…Natsu ya no la vigilaba estaba muy concentrado en su asunto ¿Amoroso? Eso la hizo enojar, miro a Gray decidida.

—Bien les tocaré, pero será cuando salga de la escuela. —

—Perfecto. —Gray sonrió—Te lo agradezco Lucy, sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, te esperaré donde nos conocimos. —Gray saco un pequeño frasco y se la dio al igual que una perla en un collar—Si no quieres que nadie te siga agrega una gota debajo de tú lengua, esto hará que pases desapercibida, la perla por si te encuentras con alguien que no sea yo solo muéstrala y listo. —

—Bien. —Lucy guardo el frasco y la perla—Gray a todo esto, si en el bosque hay sirenas, ninfas, hadas, extraños gatos con alas ¿Qué se supone que eres tú? No me digas que tú…—Lucy se alejó un poco—Íncubo. —

Gray empezó a reír—No soy eso, créeme si lo fuera ya te hubiera quitado la ropa. —Lucy se avergonzó un poco— Yo soy un ángel del bosque utilizo el elemento del hielo. —explico Gray señalándose, Lucy sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿Ángel? Pero los ángeles son…bueno, no son seres que existan en este mundo—Lucy se impresiono.

—Los ángeles que están al servicio de los dioses son otros nuestra especie se dedica a proteger a los seres mágicos ese es nuestro deber, y el deber de cuidar el bosque, Cobra es un fénix, sin embargo somos seres que están a punto de desaparecer. —

— ¿desaparecer? —susurro Lucy, volteo al escuchar el sonido de un carro, Gray se acercó más al bosque.

—Me voy, Lucy trae el violín, mañana te explico más cosas. —diciendo esto último entro al bosque, Lucy suspiro y camino, Gray la observo irse desvaneciendo su sonrisa y mostrando sus frías alas.

…..

….

…

Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue bañarse bien ya que Natsu podía descubrir que traía el aroma de otro lugar que no era la escuela, mando su uniforme a lavar, ya vestida para dormir sin ser vista por nadie subió al ático, cerró la puerta con cuidado y empezó a buscar.

—Bingo. —susurro al encontrar los estuches con los instrumentos de música, pero al garra el estuche con el violín algo cayo haciendo ruido—Grandioso. —tomo el libro en sus manos y soplo el polvo, abrió las páginas viendo a los seres que aparecían, ese no era el libro que ella tenía, al parecer era otro ejemplar, observo que detallaba más a los seres mágicos del bosque, se fue a las últimas páginas encontrando lo que buscaba.

—Los ángeles del bosque, utilizan varios elementos… los más fuertes son lo que utilizan la luz como su elemento. —siguió leyendo y pasando las páginas hasta que algo llamo su atención— _Titania_ era una de las más fuertes al igual que los ángeles, ellos custodiaban a la reina del bosque ¿reina? —susurro Lucy, ya que ella jamás había leído algo sobre una reina y menos sobre ángeles, lo de Gray si había sido una gran sorpresa, en el otro libro decía que los seres del bosque vivían siempre en armonía, jamás guiados o dominados por un rey o reina, o la aparición de ángeles, o quizás sí lo había leído y ya se le había olvidado.

— _Bean Hilden,_ llamada así por algunos, siendo un ser legendario con mucho poder compartía la paz, la seguridad y la armonía que su luz daba al bosque con todos, siempre en compañía de _Titania_ siendo muy cercanas, pero entonces…—cambió de página—Un humano entro al bosque, Bean Hilden se cautivó, sin embargo a Titania eso no le agrado…—observo la imagen donde _Bean Hilden_ miraba a un hombre que estaba de espaldas, Lucy cambio la página pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada—Pero que. —susurro y observo cachos de las páginas faltantes, al parecer las habían arrancado.

Cerro el libro, quizás y si mañana le preguntaba a Gray le contestaría sus dudas, cargo el libro junto con el estuche, bajo del ático y cerró la puerta, camino a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta se encontró con ese tonto que la había hecho ir al bosque y la había metido en aquel lío.

—Miren a quién tenemos, al desaparecido Rosita. —dijo Lucy cerrando su puerta, pero Natsu no dijo nada y solo la miraba fijamente, eso incómodo a Lucy.

—Llegaste tarde. —susurro Natsu algo molesto, Lucy resoplo y dejo el estuche del violín a lado de su escritorio el libro lo metió en uno de sus cajones.

— ¿Te importa? Tú deberías vigilarme, pero como te desapareces puedo hacer lo que se me dé en gana…—Lucy vio a Natsu que solo suspiro.

—Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…—

—No me importa. —Lucy giro y fue al libreo y sacó un libro, Natsu se acercó a ella.

—No podré recogerte mañana tampoco, yo tengo… —

—Me vale. —Lucy grito tirando el libro— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que haces? Eso me vale más que un rabano—

— ¿Por qué estás gritando? ¿Estás enojada? —Natsu esta vez grito, aquello la hizo enojar más, _Novia, Novia, novia_ esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, maldita Levy y su gran idea de meterle esa idea, Natsu puso su brazo en el librero acorralando a Lucy, pero esta seguía enojándose más por las estúpidas palabras que sonaban en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta en que tan pegados quedaron.

—No estoy enojada. —agrego Lucy empezando a hablar más rápido—Yo enojada, por qué debería estar enojada, por qué tengo motivos para estar enojada, por qué debería, no estoy enojada porque se supone que deberías ir por mí a la escuela, pero te desapareces todo el pinche día, pero por qué debería estar enojada por eso, porqué debería, no estoy enojada por eso, es más me vale lo que hagas al no estar conmigo, me vale si estás con una chica o con una chica mágica, me vale, no me importa, ¿Por qué debería estar enojada por eso? Sabes que se acabó, me harte de tú interrogatorio, deja de interrogarme y lárgate. —Lucy quito su brazo y corrió al baño encerrándose en él, Natsu se quedó más confundido, ¿Qué había pasado? Lucy jamás se había quejado así durante mucho tiempo, es más sonaba un poco ¿Celosa y molesta? Aunque no supo ver cuál fue el sentimiento que la domino más.

Se rindió y salió del cuarto de Lucy— ¿Por qué demonios me fui a enamorar de ella? Esta loca… —susurro caminando al comedor, Lucy por otro lado salió del baño al oír la puerta cerrarse, subió las escaleras y se tumbó en su cama.

—Si no me gusta… ¿Por qué me enojo así?, tonta Lucy. —Hundió su cara en el colchón—Porque no solo aceptas que si lo quieres. —poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormida.

Natsu volvió con una bandeja con leche tibia y galletas de vainilla, ya que cuando Lucy hacía un berrinche así, siempre se calmaba con aquello, pero vio que ella ya estaba durmiendo, subió a su cama y la observo dormir, antes cuando eran pequeños ella siempre se metía a su cuarto para acurrucarse junto a él y dormirse, pero aquello formaba parte del pasado ¿Qué fue lo que había destruido esa relación de antes? Se acercó y beso su frente y acaricio su cabello con delicadeza.

—Lucy, tú eres mía, jamás te daré a nadie, me perteneces por toda la eternidad. —susurro, debía arreglar aquella extraña situación de su prometida y por fin mostrarle a Lucy sus sentimientos y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ni dársela a nadie más.

….

…

…

Gray observaba la luna desde el árbol de la vida, a su lado el chico albino apareció.

—Puede ser ella eh. —Susurro Lyon al suspirar—Deberíamos acercarla más al bosque, quizás y Titania pueda reconocerla. —Miro hacia el lado más oscuro del bosque— El tiempo se nos está acabando, además _Bashee_ quizás no tarde en despertar. —

Gray asintió.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo, ganaremos esta batalla, y vengaremos lo que se nos fue arrebatado hace 19 años. —Gray hizo una flor de hielo, la arrojo al aire siendo desmaterializada por alguien más.

* * *

 **^o^ me encanto escribir este capítulo, ya quiero sabes que sigue, por mi a sido por ahora todo, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver que es lo que mis compañeras van hacer y como le darán el giro a la historia...**

 **Me pregunto que hará la que sigue ^w^ bueno descubranlo en la siguiente actualización...**

 **Mina-san esperamos sus comentarios, y sobre todo que les guste la historia...**

 **Mina nos vemos pronto, sean felices y coman frutas y verduras, tomen mucha agua y cuidense :D**

 **Kaede se despide esperamos sus reviews ^^**


	5. Capítulo 4 Violín (Dimoshi)

Habemus capitulus~!

Hola! Dimoshi en su máximo esplendor u

Bien, ya no repetiré lo de que somos varias autoras y asi porque debieron haberlo leido antes asi que me lo salto...

Espero que todos y todas que leen este trabajo, el cual hacemos con mucho cariño les esté gustando (también muchas gracias a acwarth por la invitación *3*), este es mi pequeño granito en la historia que espero sea de su agrado :B

 **NOTA. Casi al final del capitulo Lucy tocará una melodía con violín, he elegido una que se llama** _ **Crystallize de Lindsey Stirling.**_ **Pueden escucharla mientras leen (yo les indicaré el momento en que la puedan reproducir) ya sea su versión original:**

Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling (Dubstep Violin Original Song

 **O en su versión de solo violín**

Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling (Violin Only)

(Les pongo el nombre pues no me deja ponerles el link :( )

 **Aunque pues yo les recomendaría más la segunda opción, pero como gusten :D**

Sin más, disfruten la lectura

* * *

 _ **Violin**_

Si hubiera despertado y no hubiera visto el estuche que guardaba su violín a un lado de su cama, pensaría que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido no más que el producto de algún sueño.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo su cuerpo cansado, pensó que lo que necesitaba era una ducha y así lo hizo. Se metió a la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo con libertad, restregaba sus manos sobre su rostro terminándolas en su cabellera sintiendo la frescura del agua.

No podía dejar de pensar en Natsu principalmente, había sido un tanto grosera al gritarle de esa manera, sus acciones eran injustificadas y tenía que disculparse. Posteriormente pensó en el bosque, en aquel lugar donde habitaban seres que en su infancia eran parte de un libro, y aunque conocía a Natsu y sabía que era un sujeto mitad humano mitad dragón, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la diversidad de entes que habitaban aquel lugar.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, vistió su uniforme de instituto y tomando su mochila y estuche, salió de su habitación.

De nuevo Natsu no estaba por ningún lado, aunque sabía que tenía que disculparse no lo quería tener sobre ella por las próximas horas, así que agradeció no verlo.

-Señorita – una voz hizo que se sobresaltara, pero solo era la señora Spetto.

-Casi me muero del susto – dijo la rubia llevando su mano libre a su pecho.

-Discúlpeme señorita, solo quería darle su _obento_. Veo que lleva su violín ¿practicará de nuevo?

-Así es, pero no le diga nada a mi padre ¿lo promete?

-Claro que si señorita, soy una tumba.

-Muchas gracias, ¡me voy! – Lucy tomó el paquete y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿No vas a ir tras ella? – dijo de repente la señora Spetto sin dejar de ver a Lucy dirigirse a la salida.

Una sombra apareció detrás de ella. Natsu estaba apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy. Estaba meditabundo, como si reflexionara sobre algún asunto.

-Le daré su espacio por hoy – respondió sin levantar la vista – tengo que hacer otras cosas.

-¿Tanta confianza ha generado en ti? Me refiero a que ¿confiaras que no le pasará nada?

-De eso nada, desde niña ha tenido la palabra _problemas_ escrita en su frente – respondió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-¿Entonces que es más importante que su seguridad? – preguntó un tanto confundida.

Natsu había comenzado a bajar escalón por escalón y al escuchar la pregunta, proveniente de Spetto, se detuvo y volteó mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

-No hay nada más importante que su seguridad.

...

...

Habían pasado unas cuantas clases y Lucy no sabía cómo abordar a Levy. Su actitud sospechosa del día anterior y el haberla encontrado entrando al bosque la mantenía pensativa. ¿Le estaría escondiendo algo importante?

Pero, ¿que si era solo su imaginación? Podía bien solo ser un atajo el que ella tomaba para llegar a algún lado, o tal vez perdió algo y solo estaba buscándolo.

 _Quizá se consiguió una novia._

Lucy agitó su cabeza tratando de suprimir esos pensamientos de nuevo, había estado analizando esa frase ya por mucho tiempo pensando que tenían un trasfondo, sin embargo, tenía que recordarse que Levy podía soltar ese tipo de expresiones a cada momento por cualquier cosa.

-¿Sucede algo Lucy?

Levy estaba frente a ella y se había quedado sin habla.

 _Actúa con normalidad Lucy,_ pensó, _actúa con normalidad._

-No nada, estoy un poco cansada solo eso.

-¿Cansada?

-Si – buscó en su mochila el celular de la peli azul y se lo dio – ayer te busqué por todos lados para dártelo, pero no te encontré.

-Oh – Levy se veía un poco asustada y sorprendida – Lucy, acaso tu-

-¿Qué sucede? – Lucy sentía el corazón en la garganta, sabía que Levy estaba pensando que la había visto entrar al bosque y se estaba debatiendo sobre si mencionarlo o no.

-No, nada. Gracias – la estrujó contra ella en modo de agradecimiento - ¿vamos a comer?

Lucy asintió.

-La señora Spetto me dio un _obento_ , ¿quieres probar un poco?

-¡Waa! ¡Si!

Salieron del salón de clases y caminaron a los jardines. El día era perfecto para hacer un día de campo pero era una lástima que tuvieran que regresar a tomar las demás clases.

-Hoy tampoco he visto a Natsu – dijo Levy y Lucy casi se atraganta con el arroz que estaba a punto de tragar. Tomó un poco de jugo y tomó – Cuidado.

Levy comenzó a reírse de la rubia, era notable que estaba curiosa por saber dónde estaba su guardaespaldas. Tenía que aceptar que era una deliciosa vista cuando estaba el presente. Aunque fuera siempre a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¿Por qué tanta indagación por él? ¿Acaso te gusta? – preguntó Lucy sin pensar.

-¡¿Qué?! – Levy soltó la carcajada – ¡Pero que estás diciendo Lucy! No me digas que, ¡¿Estas celosa?!

-¡Claro que no! – Lucy trataba de calmar a su amiga que se había tirado en el suelo riéndose como psicópata.

-¡Oh Lucy!, eres muy obvia.

-No estoy celosa. Solo que me estaba preguntando porque lo buscas tanto cuando no está aquí. ¿No crees que es más tranquilo cuando él no está? Es agobiante. Además, hoy no lo vi temprano.

-Mmm – respondió Levy llevándose un sándwich a la boca.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Pfofaflemenfe – Levy tomó del jugo de Lucy para pasarse la comida – Probablemente tenga cosas que hacer, no sé, tal vez salvar a otra rubia en apuros.

-Pero que dices.

-Me temo que debo recordarte Lucy, que Natsu también es un _ser humano_ – Lucy advirtió la enfatización con la que Levy exclamó esto último – puede que haya tenido algún asunto que arreglar.

-¿Cómo que asunto? Desde que lo conozco no he visto que su mente esté ocupada en otra cosa más que en mí.

-Disculpa si te bajo de esa nube de egocentrismo que tienes ahora mismo Lucy, ¿pero no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él tenga sus propios problemas? Es tu "guardián", es quien te cuida, pero creo que deberías ser consiente que hay cosas como a todos que nos agobian.

Lucy la observó y asintió con congoja.

-Tienes razón. Es solo que nunca he pensado que él tenga realmente problemas que lo aquejen.

-Bueno, si yo fuera el – Levy tomó otro sándwich y observó de lado a Lucy antes de llevárselo a la boca – estaría inquieto por una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

La peli azul encogió los hombros. Y aun cuando tenía un poco de comida dentro de su boca respondió:

-Por saber quién soy realmente.

Lucy y Levy se observaron mutuamente. Era cierto que no sabía nada sobre el pasado de Natsu, sobre quienes eran sus padres ni que había sucedido para que él llegara a su parcela lastimado de todo el cuerpo siendo un niño, pero nunca se había puesto a analizar todas las inquietudes que esto traía consigo.

-¡Lucy! – la voz de un chico irrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia trayéndola de golpe al presente.

-Oh Loke, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo pasaba a verlas, _bellezas_ – dijo esto último viendo a Levy de pies a cabeza.

Levy hizo una expresión de asco y se levantó alisándose la falda.

-Nos vemos en el salón Lucy, hay parásitos rondando por estos lugares – Levy le sacó la lengua a Loke y éste le mandó un beso al aire, a lo que Levy evadió con éxito.

-Algún día se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde – dijo Loke recostándose en el lugar donde antes estaba la peli azul y tomó una galleta del recipiente donde Lucy tenía su comida – Mm, ¿mantequilla?

-Hechas en casa - dijo con regocijo Lucy tomando una.

-La señora Spetto – dijo Loke sin tratar de adivinar – sería realmente grandioso tener una cocinera en casa.

Lucy sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. Era un chico que hasta hacía poco vivía con sus padres, pero había decidido independizarse para perseguir sus sueños –los cuales cambiaban a cada segundo-, además de poder hacer fiestas en su departamento sin que lo mandaran a dormir a las nueve de la noche. Por lo tanto, tenía que cocinarse el mismo y privarse de los placeres de la comida de su madre.

Lo que él no sabía era que Lucy envidiaba ese modo de vida, ella también quería salir de casa, vivir libre e independiente, tener que trabajar medio tiempo para poder pagar por los gastos que se generaran, preocuparse por la falta de tiempo y dinero, y que en un fin de semana se olvidara de sus penas por un momento en compañía de amigos, música y comida chatarra por todos lados.

Pero su padre apenas la había dejado en libertad condicional, con un guardaespaldas que desde la mañana no había aparecido.

-¡Tu casa debe ser enorme!

-Solo un poco – dijo Lucy enrojeciéndose.

-Debe ser grandioso vivir en una casa así, ¡Imagina! Podríamos hacer un concierto en el patio y por dentro tener artistas de todo el mundo en tu cocina, recamaras, baños.

Lucy rio por la ocurrencia de Loke, su padre ni demente le dejaría hacer algo como eso.

-No es tan grandioso como parece.

Loke la observó pidiendo una respuesta con su mirada. Lucy soltó un suspiro.

-En mi casa hay tantas habitaciones que ni yo misma sé que esconden. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mi madre en ocasiones se sorprendía por lo que llegaba a encontrar en aquellas habitaciones.

-Entonces es genial que esté llena de misterios.

-Así es – Lucy mostró una sonrisa triste – pero mi padre las cerró con llave todas y cada una de ellas.

Loke asintió y se mantuvo de una manera pensativo, como si estuviera pensando que decir a continuación para no incomodar a la rubia.

-¿Entonces ahí también vive tu esbirro?

Lucy rio divertida por cómo se refirió hacia Natsu.

-Sip, su habitación está a un lado de la mía.

-¡¿Qué?! – Loke se levantó en menos de un segundo asustado - ¿Cómo puedes dormir con, con, con un hombre a un lado de ti?

-Una pared de concreto nos separa, Loke. Él y yo ni siquiera somos amigos – volvió la sonrisa triste – ya no lo somos.

-¿Entonces antes lo eran?

-Sí, pero es una larga historia. Vámonos a clases – Lucy se levantó tomando sus recipientes y caminó hacia su salón – y no te preocupes, mi padre no permitiría que suceda nada entre nosotros de todos modos.

...

...

Lucy había practicado con su violín gran parte de la noche. A cada movimiento del arco se escuchaba una frecuencia diferente de sonido.

Natsu recordaba las veces que había visto a Lucy practicar cuando era niña, como tocaba con agilidad y vigor las cuerdas, la manera en que sostenía el mango y diapasón del instrumento con sus pequeñas manos logrando una vibración totalmente primorosa.

Sabía que Lucy era talentosa. Su sonrisa después de lograr una pieza difícil era para no perder de vista.

Después de años, de la muerte de su madre y la exigencia de su padre de no volver a tocar nunca más, Lucy lo retomaba con un poco de dificultad.

Realmente había agradecido que Jude no se encontraba en casa mientras tal acto había sucedido a un lado de su habitación. Por lo que se relajó y situando su cabeza en la pared contigua a la de la rubia dejó que los sonidos que ésta producía lo embriagaran.

Claro, no podía retener una sonrisa cuando ella hacía una rabieta por algún error que cometía, pero Natsu estaba asombrado por la gran capacidad y destreza que emanaba de ella.

Se había quedado dormido en medio de tal acontecimiento, y se maldecía un poco por eso, sin embargo, lo que había descubierto más lo que le habían platicado sujetos de su misma raza sobre su pasado, lo mantenía en vilo, por lo que el cerrar sus ojos era transportarse a un profundo sueño.

Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta que pasaba la una de la madrugada, pensó que Lucy estaría dormida, pero le sorprendió volver a escuchar unas cuantas tonadas suaves desde su habitación.

Ese comportamiento se le hacía extraño. ¿Por qué estaba tan renuente a practicar a altas horas de la noche?

¿Acaso algo la aquejaba?

Sin más decidió que investigaría que era lo que pasaba con la rubia. Si algo le causaba conflicto entonces tenía que ver con él.

Por lo tanto, esa mañana no la acompañó al instituto, la siguió de lejos, a una distancia prudente para que ella no se diera cuenta y cumplir con el objetivo.

Mantenerla a salvo.

La noche anterior había llegado tarde, no estaba con Levy pues él sabía demasiado bien donde estaba la peli azul después de clases. Lucy había llegado enojada con él, y se preguntaba cuál era el motivo.

Gracias a sus habilidades como dragón había logrado captar un aroma que procedía de Lucy que nunca había olfateado en ella. Un aroma misterioso y áspero, además había logrado observar un pañuelo en su rodilla que simbolizaba que se había lastimado en algún lugar.

¿Qué significaba? ¿A dónde había ido Lucy después de la escuela?

Caminó por las calles que usualmente la rubia cruzaba, captó la fragancia de Lucy en aquellos lares pero no como la particular esencia que el día anterior surgía de su cuerpo.

Entonces, como si una luz mostrara la respuesta en su cabeza, llegó a la verdad.

-El bosque – susurró y soltó un chasquido de preocupación y cólera.

No cabía duda, algo había sucedido en aquel bosque, ella podría haber tropezado y raspado por lo cual se había herido y además impregnado de aquella fragancia que desprendía la tierra y hierbas húmedas.

Decidió no perder oportunidad para saber qué es lo que hacía ella, si las posibilidades eran correctas, ella aprovecharía la ocasión de que él no estaba con ella para ir al mismo lugar y él sabría que tramaba.

Llegó al instituto unos minutos antes de que se acabaran las clases y justo cuando vio a Lucy junto a Levy caminar juntas hacia la salida. Creyó pensar que Levy la podría haber guiado al bosque pero lo descartó cuando notó a ésta despedirse de Lucy y ver a la última caminar de nuevo hacia dentro de las instalaciones.

Sus acciones eran extrañas y no pasó por desapercibido que llevaba el estuche de su violín estrujado contra su pecho.

Se coló al instituto aprovechando que nadie veía hacia un muro escondido por un árbol de prominentes ramas. Caminó por detrás de los edificios dirigiéndose a la dirección que había tomado la rubia. Comenzaba a temer que la perdería de vista y tener que recurrir a su capacidad desarrollada del olfato de nuevo. Era práctico pero no creía que le fuera muy agradable a Lucy que la rastreara de esa manera todo el día.

No obstante, no bastó mucho tiempo para que el sonido del violín inundara sus oídos capturando la dirección de dónde provenía. Se escondió detrás del salón en el que estaba escondida la rubia y la escuchó practicar nuevamente.

-Una vez más e iré – escuchaba decir a la rubia para sí misma y tocar reiteradamente.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando ésta tomó sus cosas y Natsu la siguió a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

...

...

Había dado todo de sí misma, sus dedos palpitaban a un ritmo punzante por la falta de práctica. Cada paso que daba se preguntaba cómo es que había quedado comprometida en tal situación, probablemente ni estaba usando todos sus sentidos cuando aceptó tocar una melodía, o puede que su inconsciente había deseado volver a sentir el instrumento que le había enseñado a tocar su madre.

Todo era culpa de Gray. Él la había persuadido pero ella tenía la misma culpa por no negarse desde un principio. Solo haría el ridículo.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando con mayor brío.

-Hagámoslo – se dio fuerza a sí misma.

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque, se adentró caminando por donde recordaba haber seguido a Levy, pensó que Gray estaría por esos lugares y la reconocería pero no veía a nadie y realmente tenía miedo de encontrarse con alguien más e intentara degollarla al primer segundo.

Llegó hasta donde reconoció la rama con la que había tropezado pero no se veía el moreno por ningún lado.

-Gray – dijo con voz tenue – Gray.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el crujir de las ramas y el viento que pasaba entre los árboles.

De pronto una mano se posó en su boca y por reflejo soltó un pequeño grito que fue mitigado por la palma que la sostenía.

-Soy yo, no hagas ruido.

Lucy soltó una espiración de alivio, Gray le sonreía mientras ella lo veía con su rostro alterado del enojo.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?

-En realidad te había visto hace cinco minutos, pero sospechaba que traerías a alguien contigo.

-Estoy sola, no había ninguna necesidad de ser tan agresivo.

Gray levantó las manos con diversión.

-Disculpe, su Alteza Real – Lucy hizo un mohín y se dio la vuelta – veo que trajiste tu violín.

-Lo prometí.

-No pensé que realmente volverías.

-¿Por qué no?

-Muchos no creen en nosotros – comenzaron a caminar rumbo al _árbol del inicio_ mientras Gray apartaba las ramas que sobresalían en el camino – algunos llegan a ver alguno de nosotros por casualidad pero piensan que es solo un sueño, un producto de su imaginación o del estrés.

Lucy lo veía estupefacta, como si decir todo eso le doliera de sobremanera a Gray. Y estaba agradecida por escuchar eso al poco tiempo de conocerla.

-Yo siempre he creído en ustedes.

-¿Ah sí?

Lucy asintió mientras le sonreía, como si esa acción aliviara un poco la dolencia de su nuevo amigo.

-Cuando era niña leí muchas veces, y aun lo sigo haciendo, un libro que hablaba sobre este bosque y sobre ustedes.

-¿Un libro dices?

-Ajam – respondió la rubia y no obtuvo otra contestación de Gray.

Al llegar al _árbol del inicio_ Lucy pudo notar a las criaturas agruparse alrededor de éste. La primera vez seguramente se habían asustado con su presencia, pero al parecer ya no les importunaba que ella llegara ahí.

Gray pidió la atención de todos y al momento de darse cuenta de su llamado todos caminaron hacia el frente.

-El show de ésta noche se efectuará en unos minutos – dijo después de haberse aclarado la garganta – les pido que se acomoden derredor de este su escenario.

Todos comenzaron a moverse con entusiasmo por todos lados hasta que estuvieron acomodados entre ramas de árboles, arbustos y rocas que limitaban el lugar. Sin más, Gray tocó un gran estanque a la mitad del espacio y cerrando sus ojos lo congeló por completo.

Se acercó a Lucy y tendiéndole la mano le indico en donde posicionarse.

La rubia hizo lo que le indicó, y los dos se situaron a mitad del estanque ya solidificado.

-¿Estarán bien los peces? – preguntó la rubia haciendo que Gray soltara una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, todo volverá a su normalidad después que se descongele. Así que apresúrate, que no dura mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – pero Gray ya la había dejado atrás llevándose su mochila con él.

Lucy tragó sintiéndose entumecida y sedienta. Nunca había tocado frente a tanta gente, mucho menos cientos de criaturas, en un estanque gélido. ¡A punto de descongelarse!

 _Debo apresurarme,_ pensó mientras dejaba su estuche a un lado y sacando su violín se posicionó como lo había estado practicando.

Notó las miradas de todos los presentes hacia ella, el nerviosismo estaba haciendo meollo en su interior y no quería equivocarse, no quería decepcionarlos.

Soltó el aire que sin saberlo estaba reteniendo, colocó el arco en las cuerdas y cerró sus ojos.

 **[Aquí pueden reproducir la canción ^^]**

Comenzó a mover con ímpetu el arco sobre las cuerdas emitiendo un sonido fuerte y conciso por unos segundos intercalando la frecuencia de este, hasta llegar a una entonación más suave pero igual de potente.

No quería abrir los ojos y ver los rostros llenos de preocupación o desilusión de su público, se concentró en su pieza y siguió adelante.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de sus modulaciones, sus pies formaban un camino raspando el hielo. El miedo a que este se descongelara pasó desapercibido.

La resonancia se infiltraba entre los árboles hasta llenar todo el espacio. Él viento jugaba a su favor atravesando con armonía el sonido y llevándoselo lejos. La brisa hacia mover su uniforme escolar y se sintió con mayor confianza.

Con sus ojos cerrados podía imaginarse estar sola dentro de su prado, tocando para su madre mientras ésta sostenía su vestido y corriendo, girando y brincando por todo el lugar al ritmo de su melodía. Se podía imaginar ser ella misma unos cuantos años menor, audicionando para entrar a una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de arte. Se podía imaginar presentando su propio repertorio frente a miles de personas, mientras éstas la observaban con asombro.

Sin saberlo, la energía que le transmitían esas imágenes quiméricas las transfería en su música, había tenido una sensación que no había conseguido en su casa o el salón de práctica del instituto y por alguna razón tenía la confianza de que podía hacerlo mucho mejor.

Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a moverse en círculos y a través de su escenario observando el cielo, daba vueltas y los árboles se agrupaban en una sola escena. No veía los rostros de todos los ahí presentes, estaba sola, sola con la inmensidad de aquel bosque atrapándola en aquellas notas.

Lo que ella no había notado, era que el estanque ya había regresado a su estado natural, pero ella seguía sobre él, agitando sus pies y soltando gotas por todos lados, los peces nadaban debajo de ella bailando a su mismo compás.

...

...

Mientras Lucy seguía moviendo su arco como si fuera lo más sencillo en el mundo, Gray la observaba boquiabierto a un lado del _árbol del inicio._

-Cierra la boca, o te cortaré esa lengua rasposa que tienes – escuchó una voz proveniente del otro lado.

-¡Erza! ¿Ves eso? – respondió señalando con la mirada a la rubia.

-Lo veo – respondió la peli roja.

-Es totalmente increíble - Gray estaba sin palabras. La imagen de Lucy sobre aquel gran cuerpo de agua tocando y bailando como si se le fuera la vida en ello era asombroso – Es ella, Erza. ¡Es ella!

-No te adelantes Gray, esto no quiere decir nada.

-¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta? ¡Es a quien tanto hemos esperado! Tiene todo su semblante, no cabe duda que es su descendiente.

-Ya te lo dije, no te emociones tanto.

-Sé que sigues enojada, ¿pero cuantos años han pasado?

-No estoy enojada, simplemente estoy usando la razón mientras tu solo te guías por tus instintos.

-Debes reconocer que nos han sacado de muchas esos _instintos_. Además es más que obvio, sé que también lo sientes.

Erza se quedó en silencio.

-Solo hay una manera de saber si es quien creemos que es – dijo tomando una espada de su espalda y apuntando hacia la cabeza de la rubia.

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí! – se escuchó fuertemente la voz de Cobra. Lo cual obligó a Erza a detenerse en ejecutar su acto guardando nuevamente su espada y a Lucy en su melodía.

Gray se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Cobra y todo el mundo aglutinándose detrás de él.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó y al llegar hasta el frente logró ver un chico con cabello rosa retando con la mirada a Cobra.

-¡Tenemos a un _Dragon Slayer_ frente a nosotros! – gritó éste último haciendo que Lucy regresara totalmente a la tierra y teniendo conciencia de sí misma no pudo evitar sumergirse en el estanque mientras un solo pensamiento se arremolinaba en su mente.

 _¡¿Natsu?!_

* * *

 **entooonces... que les pareció? :D**

 **Estoy muy nerviosa por lo que seguirá o si llenó las expectativas de los y las que esperaban la continuación /**

 **No olviden de comentar, cualquier opinión es buena (también los jitomatazos ;u;) como: ¿la canción fue buena para esta escena? O ¿cual recomendarían ustedes en su lugar?**

 **Entonces me despido, esta fue Dimoshi con su aportación y mucha suerte para las que continúan!**

 **Nos leemos! :)**


	6. Capítulo 5 La leyenda (Ruka-chan)

**Hooolaaa! Soy Ruka que por una vez en su vida decide ponerse las pilas y no tardarse meses en actualizar jajajajaja.**

 **pues primero que nada agradecer que estan leyendo, despues a acwarth por tener tan brillante idea y por ultimo pero no menos importante a todas las autoras que participan en este reto, por que no se crean, es un poquito complicado. (sueno como graduada jajajajaj)**

 **pero también es super divertido, pa que les miento jjajajajajaja**

 **Este capitulo lo empece a escribir muy tarde en la noche y hasta ahora, 3:00 de la madrugada lo termino. pero esta vez si que no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo por que estaba super emocionada.**

 **bueno pues ponganse comodos, y disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo!**

* * *

 _ **La Leyenda.**_

¿Por qué tenía esa maldita costumbre de arruinar todo momento de paz en su vida? Lucy no podía creer que Natsu la hubiera seguido hasta el bosque, y aún peor estaba buscando pelea. Tan feliz que estaba ella por poder volver a tocar su violín, sentir las cuerdas vibrar cada que el arco las rosaba, haciendo que la música le recorriera el cuerpo haciendo que sus manos se movieran solas y todo a su alrededor desapareciera por completo.

Hasta que a cierto pedazo de imbécil se le ocurrió interrumpirla.

Toda la tranquilidad que había logrado perfumar el bosque con la melodía de tan hermoso instrumento se transformó en hostilidad y tensión. El simple hecho de respirar costaba trabajo mientras todos miraban a Natsu con odio y empezaban a alistarse para golpearlo hasta la muerte de ser necesario.

-Demonios, y yo que quería hacer una buena entrada.- dijo el dragon Slayer con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué estás buscando aquí?- pregunto Cobra con veneno.

-A ella.- Natsu no quito la mirada de aquel que lo amenazaba, sintió el odio de todos aquellos a su al redor y puso todos sus reflejos en alerta. No conocía nada acerca de esas criaturas que eran como el, no sabía sus intenciones ni porque diablos habían traído a Lucy a ese lugar tan misterioso, pero nada de eso le daba buena espina. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-pero ella no se puede ir todavía.- habló Gray metiéndose a la conversación.

-¿a ti quién te invitó?- pregunto Natsu, trataba de sonar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba preparándose para atacar.

-El que no recibió una invitación fuiste tú, Natsu.- Lucy estaba enojada y se encargaría de que Natsu lo supiera.

-Lucy, no es el momento para portarse como una niña mimada, es hora de ir a casa.

-No he terminado lo que tenía que hacer aquí, puedes irte solo si así lo deseas.

-Es peligroso estar aquí, por una vez en la vida solo haz lo que te digo.

-estas exagerando…- de nuevo estaban peleando, pero esta vez Natsu no iba a ceder ante los berrinches de Lucy.

-mira a la pelirroja. – Ordeno Natsu.- Tiene una espada y hace tan solo segundos la estaba apuntando hacia tu cabeza. – Lucy dirigido una mirada rápida y comprobó las palabras del dragon Slayer cuando vio a Erza empuñando una espada. De repente, presintió que él tenía razón, haberse metido en un bosque lleno de extraños no era la mejor idea de su vida.

-B-bien, vamos a casa.- dijo dudosa y un poco asustada, quizá regresaría con la luz del día para saber más sobre esos seres, pero ahora en la obscuridad de la noche no podía evitar sentirse desconfiada.

Natsu relajó los hombros al escuchar como la rubia aceptaba, casi olvidándose que aún estaban de extraños muy enojados y poderosos. En cuanto Lucy dio el primer paso para alejarse del lago congelado y acercarse a Natsu, sintió como el frio trepaba por sus tobillos impidiendo que avanzara. Miró hacía abajo y vio sus pies cubiertos de hielo, dejándola atrapada en aquel lago que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier segundo.

-Lo siento princesa, pero no podemos dejar que te vallas, no aún.- dijo Gray cerrando el puño que había usado para manipular el hielo.

-mierda…- masculló Natsu, quería evitar la pelea, pero por lo visto la pelea no lo quería evitar a él. –Parece que les voy a tener que patear el trasero antes de poder irme a dormir.-

Vio como todos cambiaban sus posturas y sacaban sus armas. A su alrededor había por lo menos diez personas, pero solo tres de ellas parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para presentar un riesgo. Así que organizó sus prioridades. Primero tenía que liberar a Lucy y ordenar el que corriera, una vez que ella estuviera a salvo, podría luchar al cien por ciento. Las llamas calentaron su puño, sorprendiendo a aquellos que tan solo habían escuchado de los poderes de los dragon slayers. Entonces, salieron disparadas como una ráfaga que logró derribar al menos cinco de sus oponentes antes de llegar a su destino y empezar a derretir las ataduras de Lucy.

Ya estaba aburrido, y todavía quedaban ocho por derrotar.

-veo que eres más poderoso de lo que los rumores cuentan.- dijo Cobra mientras observaba los daños que había causado el fuego. Natsu miró a Lucy, todavía peleaba por librarse… el hielo era más fuerte de lo que Natsu pensaba necesitaba acercarse para liberarla por completo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, otras cinco personas de abalanzaron sobre él. Algunos eran muy fuertes, otros olían feo y ninguno era más alto que el, estaba lidiando con duendes. Dejó que treparan por su cuerpo y una vez que todos estuvieron sobre él se prendió en llamas haciendo que todos cayeran vencidos. Solo quedaban tres, la mujer, el hada de hielo y el que apestaba a metros de distancia.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez. – dijo Natsu, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran mover un musculo escucharon el hielo quebrarse. Lucy había logrado liberarse y Natsu pudo respirar de nuevo. –Lucy ¡corre!- le gritó. En ese instante, la gruesa capa blanca que cubría el lago desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y Lucy cayó inmediatamente al agua.

-¿Tratando de huir? Pensé que querías terminar con esto. – dijo Gray, dejando claro que el había sido el causante del tan repentino deshielo.

-Maldición, el agua esta fría.- cuando Lucy salió del agua, Natsu casi tuvo tiempo para relajarse, pero de la nada volvió a desaparecer, dejando atrás el fantasma de su grito.

-¡Lucy!- gritó Natsu desesperado y trato de correr hacia ella, pero Cobra se atravesó en su camino. -¿Qué le hiciste maldito?- miraba a Gray como si lo pudiera quemar con los ojos, sin notar que él estaba igual de confundido.

-Yo no he hecho nada.- aseguró a la vez que Erza lo miraba intrigada. –Debió ser Juvia, esta celosa de Lucy desde que la vio en el bosque.

-¿A quién demonios le importa?- Natsu estaba desesperado, los segundos no dejaban de correr y todavía no se veía la más mínima señal de Lucy. Ella estaba luchando a arañazos con una sirena debajo del agua, que a pesar de estar recibiendo muchos golpes no soltaba su agarre y cada vez la llevaba más al fondo de aquel lago, revelando su lado más obscuro en las profundidades, haciendo que la superficie se viera tan lejana como la posibilidad de escapar. –Solo déjame pasar malnacido, que no ves que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, pero esa mujer puede ser alguien importante para nosotros, no podemos dejar que se marche.

-¡No se podrá marchar si está muerta!- no podía dejar que eso sucediera. –Mueve tu apestoso trasero para que pueda sacarla del agua.

-Tranquilo dragon apestoso, si de verdad es quien pensamos que es no morirá- dijo Gray mirando angustiado al lago. – Y si muere quiere decir que nunca valió la pena.- la ira enveneno el cuerpo de Natsu.

-Bien, si no se van a mover, tendré que quitarlos del camino para siempre. – sintió como su piel se calentaba y una extraña picazón le recorría el cuerpo, las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a doler y una fuerte punzada hizo que su espalda se encorvara. Miró sus brazos sorprendido, pequeñas escamas decoraban sus muñecas y crecían a medida que subían por sus codos hasta sus hombros, infestando su pecho por completo. Subió la mano para tocar su cara, sorprendiéndose al ver que sus manos tenían enormes garras en lugar de uñas. Más allá de lo que podía ver, noto como sus adentros se calentaban y un poder que nunca antes había sentido lo llenaba por completo. Un rugido ardiente salió de su garganta, recorriendo todo el bosque con tanta fuerza que hasta los pájaros volaron espantados.

Juvia lo escucho hasta las profundidades del lago y la seguridad de Gray vino de inmediato a su mente, soltó a Lucy por un segundo, completamente distraída. Lucy, casi inconsciente, aprovechó dándole una patada justo en la nariz, lo que la aturdió a la sirena por completo, dándole oportunidad de llegar a la superficie. Cuando saco la cabeza del agua, juró que sus ojos le mentían. Natsu peleaba contra tres y llevaba la ventaja, lucia y combatía como un dragón de verdad. Era tanta su agilidad que entre saltos no lograban tocar el suelo, llevando una lucha bastante intensa en los aires, donde solo tocaban la tierra para volver a tomar impulso. Vio como Gray era arrojado con fuerza contra el suelo y se dio cuenta de que debía detener a Natsu antes de que los matara.

-¡Natsu!- le gritó logrando llamar su atención. –detent…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues Juvia salió del agua en un estrepitoso brincó arrastrándola consigo una vez que volvió a caer al agua, sin darle tiempo para llenar sus pulmones la jaló con una fuerza descomunal. Ahora no solo estaba celosa, estaba enojada y no se detendría hasta que la obscuridad del agua las consumiera por completo.

Seguía viva y eso ponía algunas de sus preocupaciones a un lado, pero no soportaba la idea de que aun siguiera dentro del lago. Por eso decidió ponerle un fin definitivo a ese combate agotador. Llenó sus pulmones de aire e hizo que las llamas envolvieran su cuerpo, una vez que terminara hasta esa maldita sirena no sería más que cenizas. Sus enemigos lo miraron temerosos al sentir el súbito incremento de calor en el ambiente y lo miraron intimidados una vez que las llamas comenzaron a girar con violencia a su alrededor haciéndolo ver como un verdadero monstruo.

-¡deténganse ahora mismo!- gritó el Makarov. Las llamas de Natsu se apagaron ante la sorpresa de la interrupción, miro a su alrededor, todos parecían derrotados. Tomo la oportunidad y salto al agua con impulso. Debía llegar con Lucy cuanto antes.

-Demonios, va a lastimar a Juvia. – dijo Gray frustrado, saltando al agua después de Natsu.

Cuando Natsu logro divisar a Lucy, ya estaba completamente inconsciente y su cara se veía más pálida de lo normal. El terror lo asaltó. Tomó el brazo de Lucy y ante el asombro de la sirena, la atrajo hacia su pecho de un solo movimiento. Miró a Juvia con odio, preparando su puño para atacar, pero en lugar se estallar contra el cuerpo de la mujer impacto contra una ancha pared de hielo que se le atravesó en último minuto. A pocos metros se encontraba Gray, aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. La sirena nado con velocidad tomando la mano de su amado y saliendo a la superficie seguida de Lucy y Natsu.

Cuando salieron, Natsu ya no estaba cubierto de escamas y Lucy seguía sin abrir los ojos. Se arrastraron fuera del agua y colocaron a la mujer inmediatamente en el suelo, esperando incesantemente a que su pecho se moviera en busca de aire.

-vamos Lucy, respira, vamos.- Natsu golpeaba su pecho y le daba respiración de boca a boca, pero la mujer seguía sin reaccionar. –Si no despiertas me voy a enfadar.- todos lo miraban expectantes, sobretodo Juvia que estaba muy arrepentida, nunca quiso causar tanto daño. Tapaba su nariz y forzaba el aire por sus pulmones, dando incesables palmadas, hasta que por fin decidió reaccionar y escupir toda el agua que ahogaba sus pulmones.

-Natsu…- fue lo primero que Lucy dijo al sentir que tenía suficiente aire para hablar. Sus intenciones se vieron cortadas por una espada que amenazaba el cuello del peli rosa, dejando a ambos helados.

-Ya causaste demasiados problemas por hoy dragon Slayer, es hora de terminar contigo.- dijo Erza.

-¡NO!- Lucy se movió antes que la espada, tomando a Natsu entre sus brazos y empujándolo contra el piso, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Él se quedó paralizado ante tal acto, jamás pensó que Lucy estuviera dispuesta a dar su vida por él, no después de aquel terrible evento que los había alejado. –No voy a dejar que lo mates.

-Erza, había ordenado que te detuvieras.- volvió a hablar el brujo que había interrumpido anteriormente. A su lado estaba Mira Jane, su aprendiz y Levy que se regocijaba al ver el enredo que había hecho el destino.

-Pero que no ha visto la clase de monstruo que es, casi nos asesina. –la realidad revolvió el estómago de Natsu, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar tan lejos. Se enderezo, con Lucy aún colgada de su pecho, temblaba mucho, no sabía si de miedo o de frio, pero decidió que no la soltaría hasta que su calmara.

-Ustedes lo provocaron, es normal que reaccionara así.

-¿Normal? casi prende el bosque en llamas. – dijo Gray.

-Es un dragon Slayer que no sabía que este bosque existía hace una semana ¿Qué esperabas?- hablo Levy. –No había forma alguna de que controlara sus poderes.

-Todo esto tiene una explicación.- volvió a entrometerse el brujo, solo que por ahora no se las puedo decir, tienen que venir todos mañana en la mañana, les explicaré con exactitud lo que sucede.

-No pienso volver a este maldito lugar nunca en mi vida, mucho menos con Lucy.- amenazo Natsu.

-La muchacha está en peligro hijo, es importante que vengas mañana, sino no serás capaz de protegerla. – si seguían dándole noticias de esa forma vomitaría. Miro a Lucy, todavía estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, ignorando las palabras de todos a su alrededor.

-Ven Lucy, vamos a casa. – le susurró con ternura, haciendo que ella levantara la vista y se sorprendiera al ver todo a su alrededor.

-¿Levy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia bastante confundida.

-Mañana te explicaremos todo Lu, solo asegúrate de venir.- Natsu se puso de cuclillas frente a Lucy.

-vamos, te llevare hasta casa.- en otra circunstancia se hubiera quejado, pero estaba cansada y Natsu era lo único que la hacía sentir segura en esos momentos, así que subió y se acomodó en su espalda.

-Definitivamente es ella…- susurro el mago mientras la pareja desaparecía entre los árboles.

La pareja avanzaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, era tarde así que estaba todo callado. Iluminados por la luz de la luna compartían más de una preocupación en silencio. Era como si el pasado hubiera esperado con cautela, buscando el mejor momento, justo cuando estuvieran completamente desarmados para atacarlos y dejarlos heridos con un montón de dudas.

-Natsu…- susurro Lucy.

-Dime.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No fue nada.- lo fue todo, desesperación, temor, odio, ira, descontrol, todo porque estuvo a punto de perderla, pero claramente se aseguraría de que Lucy no supiera nada de eso.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el bosque?

-Seguí tu olor y al ver donde te habías metido presentí que algo malo sucedería.

-¿cómo podías estar tan seguro?

-porque he estado ahí antes, sé qué tipo de criaturas viven en ese lugar.

-¿habías estado ahí antes?

-unas cuantas veces.

-supongo que por eso mismo has estado desapareciendo tanto…

-puedes llamarlo así.

-Es un lugar hermoso- dijo Lucy recordando la belleza del bosque, el lago, los misterios todo que hacia ese lugar tan peligroso como atractivo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ir ahí por tu cuenta.- ordenó Natsu.

-ya vas a empezar a mandarme.

-Lo digo por tu bien.

-suenas justo como mi padre.

-pues a veces tu padre tiene razón, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que te dé la gana, existe el peligro ¿sabes?

-se cuidarme sola.

-eso no parecía hace media hora.

-ya tengo suficiente con mi padre poniéndome restricciones Natsu, no necesito seguir tus ordenes.- entre palabras llegaron al portón de la casa. –bájame, ya puedo caminar sola.

-Luce… no te enojes.

-no me llames así- estalló en coraje. –sabes que no me gusta que me llames así después de lo que hiciste. Muchas gracias por todo y buenas noches.- sin decir una palabra más se metió dejándolo solo con la respuesta en la boca. A penas comenzaban a tener un buen momento volvían a discutir, siempre corrían con la misma suerte. Natsu se atormentaba pensando que Lucy nunca lo perdonaría y sabía que eso no lo iba a dejar dormir, de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban listos en el umbral de la puerta, portando el uniforme, desayunados y cargados de libros. Les habían hecho creer a todo el mundo que partían con rumbo a la escuela, pero en realidad, iban hacia el bosque pues ese día tenían que aprender algo mucho más importante.

Caminaban callados, como siempre, ella iba unos cuantos pasos delante de él. No volvieron a conversar desde la discusión de la noche anterior, a pesar de que ya no estaban molestos con el otro, el orgullo no los dejaría dar el primer paso. Así era como ellos funcionaban y era casi imposible que eso cambiara. Cuando se adentraron en el bosque, Natsu redujo la distancia, quedando a tan solo pocos centímetros de distancia de la rubia, la cual agradecía mucho su cercanía. Al llegar al lago, estaba tranquilo, como si los eventos de la noche anterior jamás hubiesen ocurrido. Todos estaban ahí, igual de expectantes por obtener respuestas.

-Pensé que no vendrían.- dijo Levy

-No estoy aquí por gusto. –respondió Natsu.

-hiciste lo correcto muchacho.- dijo Makarov. A Lucy le llamó la atención el grueso libro que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-¿Qué es ese libro?- preguntó Lucy.

-si viejo, todos queremos saber de qué se trata todo esto.

-he encontrado el libro que tiene toda la historia de nuestra existencia, bajo el cual vivimos y por el medio del cual se explican muchas cosas. – Todos escuchaban con atención al viejo.- una especie de leyenda.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó Lucy.

-solo escuchen…

Aunque hoy no nos parezca a vez el universo no conocía el amor. Todos vivían bajo las leyes de las cuatro ninfas y de su padre, el cielo. Cada una tenía bajo su control un elemento luz, tierra, fuego y aire; estaban encargadas de cuidar toda la flora y fauna que dependieran de este. Cuidando distintas partes del universo hacían que este trabajara en perfecta sincronización y armonía. Sin embargo, el cielo las vio muy solas y comenzó a aburrirse por la monotonía que tenía la perfección del mundo por eso decidió crear a un cuarto integrante: el humano. Tomando la característica más inflúyete década una de sus hijas, formo al humano moldeándolo con tierra y agua, secándolo al viento y endureciéndole al fuego. Creó a un ser que sería capaz de usar todo lo que las ninfas le ofrecieran para sobrevivir, así el cielo siempre sería sorprendido por su ingenio y jamás se aburriría de nuevo. El humano no tardó en darse cuenta del poder que descansaba en sus manos y empezó a sacarle provecho. Dominado por el egoísmo que devoraba su alma, justificó sus maldades con necesidad y destrozó el regalo de cielo. Talando más arboles de los necesarios y asesinando por diversión el hombre fue acabando poco a poco con todo, hasta crear una maldición. De cada animal que el humano asesinara sin hambre, nacería otro de su especie, como castigo hacia el cielo por su falta de sabiduría. Pronto el mundo estaba lleno de muertos y humanos.

Sin embargo las ninfas no se cohibieron ante la amenaza y decidieron combatirla con todo lo que tenían y se unieron más que nunca. La tierra creaba montañas huecas para que su hermana de fuego guardara la lava, el viento mantenía las cosas en movimiento y la luz se esparcía por todos lados, librando del miedo y el pesimismo a todos aquellos que se dejaban intimidar por la desgracia. Los humanos no dejaban de nacer, pero mientras hubiera luz, habría esperanza.

Un día, la ninfa de la luz de bañaba tranquilamente en su lago favorito, donde los rayos de sol le pegaban directo, iluminando sus dorados cabellos y llenándola de paz. Era un lugar bello y puro, pues los humanos jamás habían puesto un pie en él. Jamás, hasta ese día. Anna supo que algo estaba mal cuando escuchó misteriosos pasos detrás de ella, al voltear, deseosa de que fuera alguna de sus hermanas, se encontró con el hombre más imponente que nunca pudo imaginar. Alto, moreno, con unos ojos azules que parecían penetrar el alma el humano la miraba con asombro. Sabía que era hora de correr, estaba en peligro, pero aquel ser despertaba tanta curiosidad en ella que decidió quedarse. Veía como movía sus labios, pero no lograba escuchar su voz, pues los pensamientos aún se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciéndola ajena a todos sus sentidos.

-No tengas miedo.- lo escucho por fin. La sorprendió la intensidad de su voz, se hecho hacía atrás, protegiéndose. –juro que no te voy a hacer daño, mi nombre es Acnologia.

-Yo soy Anna.- así empezaron a hablar olvidándose del tiempo y de las razones por las cuales no debían estar juntos. Riendo y conociéndose, a pesar de la sensación de haber estado juntos toda la vida. La ninfa comenzó a preocuparse cuando sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza y miles de burbujas revolviéndose en sus adentros. Pensó que era un castigo por haber hablado con un humano, ahora se convertiría en uno de ellos o aun peor moriría. –Algo malo me está sucediendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira.- tomo la mano de Acnologia y la coloco sobre su pecho donde su corazón golpeaba con fuerza descomunal.

-puede ser que te estés enamorando, eso es todo.

-¿enamorando?- pregunto confundida.

-Entre mi pueblo se cuenta la leyenda de como el cielo se enamoró de un humano y le regalo el mundo, a cambio, nosotros lo maravillaremos cada mañana.- fascinada por el nuevo descubrimiento, Anna corrió a casa a contarle a su familia que estaba enamorada. Al escucharla, su padre soltó un grito tan fuerte que un rayo iluminó el cielo. Trato de convencerla que el amor era un mito, una enfermedad que te ciega por completo. Pero ella se negó a creerle.

-te voy a demostrar que el amor si existe.

-bien, pero si fallas, estarás condenada a vivir en el frio y la oscuridad por el resto de tus días. – la luz y el cielo firmaron un pacto inquebrantable. Anna fue corriendo en busca de Acnologia para contarle la noticia, para hacerle saber que le debían de ganar a su padre.

-dime como te demuestro que te amo.- suplicó la ninfa.

-solo debes entregarme tu corazón.- aseguró el hombre. Ante la seguridad de sus sentimientos, ella acepto. Esa noche se amaron hasta el amanecer, hasta que el amor fue tan grande y el corazón abandono el pecho de la luz.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna se levantó sintiéndose completamente plena, pero al ver que Acnologia no estaba junto a ella, todo lo bueno que había sentido se esfumo. Lo buscó por todo el lugar, y al no encontrarlo, espero que al menos pudiera encontrar algún rastró de su corazón. Al no sentirlo Salió corriendo para pedirle perdón al padre. A la mitad del camino, sus piernas dejaron de moverse y el frio trepó por su cuerpo. Pues al no tener corazón, el alma solo puede convertirse en hielo y vivir para siempre en la obscuridad. Ahí quedo Anna, hecha piedra fría, con la desesperación en los ojos y el amor en los ojos.

Con lo que nadie contaba, era con que Anna estaba embarazada. Los meses pasaron y la ninfa comenzó a derretirse, dejando con cada gota, la forma de una nueva niña que venía a ocupar su lugar. Regocijado ante la noticia de su nieta, el cielo decidió protegerla con todo lo que tenía y creo un último ser: Los dragones. Cuatro de ellos, que se encargarían de proteger a su pequeña. Las hermanas de Anna, crearon más criaturas mágicas que le harían compañía a la niña y formaron una barrera para que ningún humano pudiera acercarse.

Mavis creció rápido y apegada a los cuatro dragones. Pero sufrió la misma desdicha de su madre y se enamoró de uno de ellos. Temían que el cielo se enfadara al darse cuenta, por eso ni Zeref ni Mavis lo mencionaron. Se amaron en silencio durante toda la vida, hasta que la hija de la luz, decidió que era hora de volver a regalar su corazón. A la mañana siguiente, cuando zeref despertó, encontró a su amada hecha hielo. Al haberse amado en secreto, no le habían probado al cielo la existencia del amor verdadero y sufrió el mismo final que su madre.

El cielo no tardó en darse cuenta del terrible final de su nieta y que ella también, llevaba nueva vida por dentro. Cuando intentaron razonar con Zeref el juro odiar a esa criatura, odiar al cielo y que tomaría venganza contra esa niña por haberle arrebatado a su madre. Desapareció tiempo después, pero el padre bien sabía que volvería. Por eso mismo, les pido a los tres dragones que se juntaran con sus tres hijas, para que pudieran proteger a la luz a través del tiempo pues sabía que el ciclo siempre se repetiría y ahora tenían a quien temer.

-muy lindo el cuento, pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros. – pregunto el dragon Slayer desesperado después del largo relato.

-yo tampoco logro comprender.- aseguró la rubia.

-creemos que tú eres la descendiente de Anna y Zeref no tarda en encontrarte.

* * *

 _ **por favor no me odien! tampoco me agrada que pelen entre amigos, pero en este caso era un poquitin necesario.**_

 _ **ustedes saben que me encantan los comentarios así que espero saber que les parecio el capitulo.**_

 _ **bueno, fue un gusto saludarlos de nuevo!**_

 _ **nos vemos a la proxima!**_

 _ **suerte!**_

 _ **Rukachan**_


	7. Chapter 6-El despertar (Lina)

Hola buenas noches, tardes o lo que sea XD

Iniciando nuevamente la tanda de turnos, **_Linaro_ ** les trae un capítulo… bastante largo, todo hay que decirlo ( _si no, no era yo ¡jajaja!_ )

En fin, simplemente espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y que me disculpéis por las erratas que pueda haber, pero es que estoy cansadísima y no tengo moral para revisarlo ( _como dije antes el capítulo es largo XD_ )

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 ** _El despertar_**

Una vez que el anciano brujo expusiera las sospechas que la inmensa mayoría compartía, se produjo un significativo silencio en medio del frondoso bosque. El ángel de hielo y su compañero albino intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron de medio lado. Toda pequeña duda que pudiese existir sobre la verdadera identidad de Lucy se había disipado tras la declaración de Makarov.

Sin embargo, no todos parecían estar conformes con tal teoría. Titania, que hasta ese entonces permaneciera bajo la sombra de un árbol escuchando atentamente las palabras del mago, se mantuvo fiel a su razón. Consideraba que se estaban precipitando demasiado al afirmar un hecho tan importante con argumentos tan vagos como unas simples creencias.

Y en lo personal, la propia Erza se negaba a creer que aquella muchachita pudiese ser descendiente de ninfas tan poderosas como Anna, Bean Hilden y demás predecesoras… no, visto lo de ayer. La chica era demasiado frágil y vulnerable. Ni siquiera poseía esa "presencia" que caracterizaba a toda ninfa de la luz. Era tan patéticamente humana…

Sin poder evitarlo, le rechinaron los dientes. Salía como algo automático cada vez que el término "humano" era mencionado. No lo podía remediar, el odio y resentimiento que sentía por aquella raza era demasiado grande.

Por su parte, la principal afectada por tal revelación y su eterna "sombra" se unieron al mutismo del ambiente hasta cierto punto. Se miraron por un momento con el ceño fruncido para luego terminar desternillándose de risa. Tan fuertes habían sido sus carcajadas que resonaron por todos los recovecos del bosque, desconcertando por completo a todos los presentes. Incluso la propia Erza fuera incapaz de quedar totalmente indiferente ante semejante reacción de locos.

\- ¿Muchachos? – los nombró Makarov un tanto dudoso.

\- … Perdón… – se disculpara Lucy tratando de refrenarse mientras que los demás habitantes del bosque la observaban cada vez más perplejos –... A ver si os he entendido bien, ¿insinuáis que soy una ninfa?... ¿Una ninfa? ¿Yo?… ¡Ay, qué bueno! ¡Pero qué cachondos sois! – una risotada escapó de sus labios – ¿Yo, una criatura mística? Eso sí que es tener fe… ¡jajajajaja! – la rubia volviera a ser víctima de otro ataque de risa – Esto me dolerá mañana, pero vale la pena… Hacía tantísimo que no me reía así – murmuró para sí aferrándose a su estómago.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa malcriada! – estalló súbitamente Titania acercándose apresuradamente con su espada en alto. Se sentía terriblemente ultrajada por su actitud. ¿Cómo osaba burlarse así de un tema tan serio para ellos? – ¿Dónde ves la gracia en todo esto? ¿Crees que es un juego? Estás muy equivocada… ¡Más te vale que aprendas pronto a cuidar tus formas y a respetar a los demás, niñata!

\- Tiene gracia que le exijas modales y respeto cuando tú vienes amenazándola con la espada a diestro y siniestro – intervino cierto pelirrosa interponiéndose en medio de ambas.

\- ¡Natsu! – gritó Lucy alarmada.

La despreocupación de la rubia se había volatilizado al instante tras el choque directo entre esos dos. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Lucy agarró el brazo de su guardaespaldas y tiró de él hacia atrás. No quería que se iniciase otro frente, ya que con el recuerdo del que se armara ayer tenía más que suficiente. Tan solo pensar en que Natsu pudiese salir herido por su culpa hacía que sus ganas de presenciar otra pelea mermasen considerablemente. Estarían distanciados, pero ello no quería decir que no se preocupase por su bienestar. Si dañaban a Natsu no lo podría soportar.

Sin embargo, el temperamento y cabezonería del dragon slayer eran más fuertes que su buena voluntad. Muchos asuntos quedaran en el aire y ahora tenía la oportunidad para solventarlos.

Lo que le habían hecho a Lucy había sido imperdonable. Nunca olvidaría la palidez de su cuerpo tras sacarla de aquel estanque, sus constantes tembleques y el frío cortante que despedía su piel. Tampoco la desesperación que sintió al ver lo fácil que era perderla. Y por supuesto, jamás olvidaría la gran desfachatez de aquellos que estuvieron a punto de dejarla morir por su propio egoísmo, sin importarles en lo más mínimo los daños irreversibles que pudieran ocasionar.

Era recordarlo y sentir nuevamente ese ardor, esa furia que bullía desde lo más profundo de su interior. Un potente fuego embravecido que lo incitaba a luchar contra cualquiera que pretendiese amenazar la seguridad de su protegida. Tenía sed de sangre… y darse cuenta de ello lo había perturbado un poco. Nunca pensó que pudiese tener un lado tan oscuro, pero, cuando se trataba de Lucy… perdía completamente la cabeza.

\- Desde el primer momento que te vi, no me gustaste ni un pelo… – expuso con fiereza el pelirrosa.

\- ¿Oh, de verdad? Ya somos dos. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte rebanado la cabeza en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

\- Vaya, por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo...– respondiera él con cinismo mientras apoyaba su frente contra el frío metal de la espada.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Para Natsu, por favor! Retrocede… – le pidió la rubia un tanto nerviosa. Se ponía mala cada vez que él actuaba de forma tan impulsiva y temeraria.

Cuando todo parecía teñirse de negro, sobre sus cabezas cayó un repentino chaparrón de agua lo suficientemente fría como para calmar el espíritu combativo de cualquiera. Los principales alborotadores quedaran tan descolocados, que permanecieron estáticos sin decir ni hacer nada durante un buen rato.

Aliviada, Lucy soltó el aire que había contenido y liberó a Natsu de su agarre mientras que el autor del diluvio se acercara lentamente a ellos.

\- Suficiente… – sentenciara Makarov – Sé que estamos todos muy nerviosos, pero precisamente por eso deberíamos evitar estos altercados innecesarios... ¿Puedo confiar en que permaneceréis tranquilitos sin arrancaros los ojos mutuamente?

\- Díselo a ella, que tiene la mano muy suelta – gruñó Natsu.

\- ¡Mira quién habla, el que no tiene autocontrol! Abstente de provocarme si no quieres terminar troceado, merluzo – lo amenazó Erza.

\- ¡Silencio! – ordenó severo el más anciano. Los dos obedecieron a regañadientes –… Lucy, sé que todo esto es muy repentino y difícil de asimilar pero… no estamos bromeando. Hay varios indicios que te señalan a ti como la descendiente de Anna y, como comprenderás, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo el peligro que te…

\- Disculpa, pero yo tampoco bromeo – lo cortó la chica seriamente – No soy quien buscáis… Y siento decir que mi única amenaza está en este lugar. Ayer casi muero ahogada y hoy por poco me decapitan – le dedicó una mirada furtiva a Titania –… Así que… preferiría irme antes de que todo esto se desmadre – decía señalando el ambiente tenso que se percibía entre su guardaespaldas y la cabecilla de las hadas.

\- Lu, por favor… – trató de interceder Levy.

\- No, Levy… Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la rubia confundida – ¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?

\- Eh… esto, pues… Mmm – murmuró la peliazul meditando su respuesta – Verás, la verdad es que yo soy… un… ¡Ángel! – respondiera en el tono más suave y dulce que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron adoptar a la par que juntaba sus pequeñas manos.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a sorprenderse, oyó un fuerte carraspeo procedente del tumulto de criaturas mágicas que los rodeaba. Poco después, un chico de aspecto salvaje, de larga melena negruzca, ojos rojizos y con toda la cara llena de piercings se acercó discretamente adonde se hallaba su amiga y le dio una colleja.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, cacho bestia?! ¡Eso dolió! ¿No ves lo delicada que soy? – dijera la peliazul agarrándolo violentamente, lo que resultaba un tanto contradictorio.

\- … Como puedes comprobar, de ángel tiene bien poco. En realidad es un súcubo con muy mala leche y un poco toca huevos.

\- Será basto… ¡¿Pero para qué dices nada, maldito dragón de pacotilla?! – lo regañó sacudiéndolo con brusquedad – Te odio, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan bocazas? ¡Lo has estropeado todo, estúpido metomentodo! – expresó furiosa –… ¡Tráeme la escopeta Mira, tráeme la escopeta! – soltó la pequeña McGarden hecha un basilisco.

Disgustada, Lucy miró a su compañera de clase. No sabía que le dolía más, si el hecho de que todo ese tiempo le ocultara su verdadera identidad o bien que tratase de engañarla tan descaradamente delante de sus narices. Era de lo más desmoralizante ver la poca confianza que le tenía realmente su "mejor amiga".

Aprovechando su distracción, Makarov trató de persuadir a la rubia una vez más.

\- Lucy, por favor, quédate. Escúchanos hasta el final y luego…

\- Es inútil que os escuche si realmente no soy quien hay que advertir ¿no crees? – objetara la mencionada cansada de tanta insistencia – Soy humana ¿vale? Mi padre es humano, mi madre igual. Mis abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos y demás también lo eran… ¡Tooodos humanos! Así que, por lo que más quieras, déjalo ya… – rogara la rubia. Que le gustase la mitología y los seres fantásticos no la convertía en uno de ellos – Me encantaría decir que fue un placer conoceros y todo eso pero, vistos los últimos acontecimientos, no me veo con humor para ello... Vámonos Natsu.

La rubia dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar a su casa. No obstante, no tardara mucho en frenar su marcha para girarse una última vez. Con la mirada buscó la cabellera añil de su "amiga".

\- Levy – la susodicha la miró preocupada –… tú y yo hablaremos más detenidamente en otro momento – dicho eso, prosiguiera su camino.

\- Uh… se avecinan problemas, enana. La coneja se ve bastante cabreada – comentara Gajeel.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

\- Tuya…

\- ¡No te soporto! – volvió a golpearlo como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase.

Sin más, Natsu siguió a Lucy cuando un inesperado rayo cayó a escasos centímetros de sus pies. Confundido, miró hacia atrás y se topó con la seria mirada de Makarov. El pelirrosa hizo un ademán de ignorarlo pero nuevamente otro rayo le cayera más de cerca. El semblante del anciano bonachón cambió por otro que mostraba su furia. Natsu permaneció en el sitio a la espera de lo que le tuviese que decir.

\- Lo recomendable sería que no dieses ni un paso más, Natsu.

\- … No entiendo por qué me retienes. Ya la escuchaste: no tiene nada que ver.

\- No seas iluso, mocoso… Puedo entender su reticencia a aceptarlo pero, precisamente por eso, tú deberías tener la mente más abierta que nunca. No son simples habladurías… y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie. El peligro está ahí, cada vez más cerca. Si realmente te importase esa muchacha… si realmente quisieras protegerla, te quedarías.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, agudizado por el ambiente cargado. Natsu apretó su mano en un puño, esforzándose por contener su ira. Sin ganas, se dio la vuelta y descargó todo su odio contra cada ser de ese maldito lugar a través de su fiera mirada.

 ** _Si no hubiese pisado este bosque, esto no habría pasado… Lo siento, Luce._**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

La joven Heartfilia atravesaba el bosque para retomar el camino de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, parecía estar adentrándose cada vez más en la espesura del mismo. De hecho, en más de una ocasión se cuestionó si no estaría caminando en círculos.

\- Oye Natsu, ¿cómo salim…? – al darse la vuelta no vio a nadie –… ¿Eh? ¿Y este dónde se metió? ¡Fantástico! Cuando lo necesitas, desaparece y cuando no, lo tienes pegado al culo… ¡Para matarlo!

La rubia siguió avanzando sin que el paisaje sufriera apenas algún cambio. Era como si se hubiese quedado atrapada en medio de un bucle temporal. La frustración llamó a su puerta. Era lo que le faltaba para completar tan nefasto día: perderse en medio de la arboleda.

Su situación parecía empeorar por momentos… y darse cuenta de ello la puso de un humor de perros.

Comenzó a ralentizar su marcha debido al cansancio y al latente dolor de su cabeza, que fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta volverse insoportable, y finalmente frenó en seco aquella caminata que no la conducía a nada. Luego, se desahogó dando un grito bien fuerte.

Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que había perdido el norte.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Odio este bosque!

Soltar la tensión que había acumulado la alivió, pero poco duró la calma…

Como si tales ofensivas palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas por el mismísimo bosque, este tomó sus represalias contra la muchacha casi al instante.

La rubia sintiera bajo sus pies un ligero temblor y, para cuando quiso entender lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde. La madre tierra se había adelantado haciéndola caer en su trampa: un profundo agujero que saliera de la nada.

La pobre Lucy se había llevado un trompazo de lo lindo cuando tocara fondo, teniendo como secuelas los raspones de sus manos, el dolor de culo y un posible dolor de espalda que le duraría al menos lo que le quedaba de semana. Por supuesto, su uniforme había quedado hecho una piltrafa todo rebozado de tierra y verdín… A ver cómo explicaba eso una vez que volviera.

\- … ¡¿Pero qué leches hace un maldito hoyo aquí en medio?! ¡Me cago en la madre que parió al graciosillo de turno!... ¿Pero por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? – murmuró una Lucy superada por las circunstancias.

En medio de toda la confusión, una extraña risa malévola resonara por todas las paredes del agujero, sospechando la rubia que estaba ante el artífice de esa estúpida trampa.

\- ¡Pero qué petarda eres! – se burló una voz femenina – Mira que caer en una trampa tan, pero taaaaan obvia… Aunque no te culpo, ¡después de todo te enfrentas a la maravillosa, esplendorosa, grandiosa y sobre todo preciosa Maestra µ!

\- … ¿Qué? ¿ _Myu_? ¿Qué es eso? _Myu_ , _myu_ … ¿De qué me suena?

 _"_

\- _(…)Tío, quiero un Mew._

\- _¿Pero qué dices, atontao? Mejor es Mewtwo"._

\- ¡Oh venga, ya! ¿Pero tú no te has enterado que el tema de "hacerse con todos" no es aplicable a las personas? Menudos estragos está haciendo el _Pokemon Go_ …

\- No es _Mew_ , paleta, es "µ", de micro – se produjo un silencio que fuera interrumpido por la risa burlona de la rubia – ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¿Tienes algún problema o qué?

\- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¿Acaso no ves que por culpa de alguien con nombre de alfabeto griego estoy metida en este lío? ¡Sácame de aquí!

\- No quiero, ¿qué ganaría yo con eso? Además, creo que no te va a venir mal estar ahí un rato… Tienes pinta de necesitar un rincón donde poder reflexionar.

\- ¡¿Y tú que sabrás la pinta que tengo si ni te has asomado?! ¡Quiero que me saques ya, no soporto esto!

\- ¡Qué pesada! No sé por qué te quejas tanto… Estás en un lugar maravilloso: el aire puro, el contacto con la naturaleza… Los pájaros cantan, las nubes se levantan… Que sí, que no, ¡que caiga un chapa-rrón! – dicho y hecho. Una corriente de agua cayera de pleno sobre todo el cuerpo de la rubia.

\- … ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿A qué vino eso?! – se escuchara una risa burlona cada vez más lejana – ¡Eh, eh! Ni se te ocurra irte, ¿me oyes? ¡Vuelve a-a-achís! – la rubia comenzó a sentirse destemplada – Mierda…

Como imaginaba que quedara sola, a Lucy no le quedó otra que contar exclusivamente consigo misma para salir de aquel lugar. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a una de las paredes. Observó la estructura rocosa detenidamente y buscó los posibles puntos de apoyo que necesitaría.

Comenzó a escalar lentamente y con cuidado ya que todavía estaba empapada, mientras que por lo bajini comenzaba a maldecir a la ta todo ser que se le cruzaba por la mente.

\- Criaturas mágicas, tenían que interesarme las criaturas mágicas… ¿Por qué no podría interesarme por los perros o los gatos como cualquier otra persona normal?

Con esfuerzo, siguió trepando hasta que al fin lograra llegar a la superficie. Estaba a un paso de salir del hoyo, cuando repentinamente en su vista se interpusiera la cara de un chico de ojos azul-grisáceos y oscuros cabellos un tanto desordenados.

Del susto, Lucy pegó un pedazo grito que la desconcentró y por poco perdió el equilibrio. De no ser porque en el último segundo se aferrara a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, hubiese caído.

Lo que menos esperaba ver una vez arriba era a un tío en cuclillas observándola con tanta curiosidad como si de un animal salvaje del _National Geographic_ se tratase.

\- … ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo? ¿Es divertido? – habló al fin el muchacho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- ¿Te crees que estaba ahí abajo por gusto? – le gritó mosqueada. En un último esfuerzo, se impulsó hasta sacar medio cuerpo a la superficie. Al fin pudo respirar tranquila.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¡Una loca llamada µ me hizo esto!

\- Ah… Sí, ya – respondiera el moreno con la misma parsimonia, lo que estaba poniendo a Lucy de los nervios – Brandish es un poco traviesa… Como duendelina que es, le encanta tomar el pelo e incordiar a todo ser con el que se encuentra… – dicha la información, el susodicho se tiró al suelo sin venir a cuento y comenzó a… ¿masticar plantas?

\- … ¿Qué haces?

\- Vi esas flores y sentí curiosidad por saber a qué sabían…

\- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… – murmuró Lucy – ¿Pero qué pasa en este bosque? ¿Es que no hay ningún cuerdo por aquí o qué? – se desesperó. Ya no sabía si llorar o reír… Lo único que tenía claro era que quería marcharse de allí – Oye, esto…

\- Mest.

\- Mest… ¿Cómo se sale de aquí?

El mencionado la miró con una ceja enarcada como si acabase de hacer la pregunta más estúpida del universo. Permaneció un momento callado y poco después extendió su mano al horizonte. Destellos blancos salieron de sus dedos y cuando miró a sus alrededores, comprobó que el paisaje había cambiado. Estaban casi en las afueras del bosque.

Ahora entendía la primera mirada del chico.

\- Supongo que también fue cosa de Brandish… Como puedes ver, solo necesitas seguir de frente y…

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – lo interrumpió tomándolo de la mano. Al fin podría estar en casa.

A pesar de estar agotada, salió corriendo del bosque, no sin antes gritar nuevamente otro gracias dirigido a Mest, al cielo… al mundo en general. ¡La vida podía ser maravillosa!

Más feliz que una perdiz por la conclusión de su tortura, caminó animadamente directa a su casa, aunque dichos ánimos fueron disminuyendo al percatarse de la regañina que podría caerle por su deplorable aspecto.

Cuando llegara a la mansión decidió entrar por la puerta del servicio ya que quería evitar un encuentro no deseado con su padre. Normalmente permanecía encerrado en su despacho, pero bastaba confiarse un día para que luego la pillaran in fraganti.

Entró por la cocina a hurtadillas y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Spetto.

\- Hola… – saludó la rubia de extranjis.

\- ¡Santo Dios, muchacha! ¿Pero qué le ha pasado? – le preguntó horrorizada. No le extrañaba nada porque debía de llevar unas pintas… El uniforme empapado y manchado de tierra. Las ropas y el cabello desordenados. Los raspones y arañazos…

\- Naadaa, solo… ehh… ¿unos cuántos tropezones? Sí, tropezones.

\- ¿No estará metida en nada raro no? Mire que nos conocemos…

\- ¡No, no! Simplemente tuve un día… un poco torpe, vaya.

\- Ya… ¡Tiene suerte de que el señor haya salido! – **_¿Padre no está?_**

\- ¡Por favor Spetto, guárdame el secreto! – la señora dudó pero finalmente accedió – ¡Gracias, te quiero! – decía dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Anda, no pierdas más el tiempo y ve a cambiarte… ¡Cogerás un resfriado! ¡Y más te vale que cures esas heridas, no vaya a ser que se infecten! – le sermoneara la criada descuidando las formalidades.

\- ¡Sí!

Lucy subió al segundo piso y fue directa a su cuarto. Cogió su pijama y se metió en el baño. Comenzó a tratar sus heridas y sin más se metió en la ducha. Tenía el cuerpo tremendamente destemplado por culpa de la mojadura que había pillado. Si en unos días terminaba poniéndose mala, no le extrañaría nada...

Accionó el agua caliente para recuperar la temperatura corporal habitual y comenzó a enjabonarse. A medida que iba dedicándole tiempo a cada parte de su cuerpo, en su mente comenzó a pulular el tema de la leyenda y las sospechas de Makarov. Tenía claro que no tenía nada que ver con ello, pero aún así… algo la inquietaba.

 ** _¿Por qué le daré tantas vueltas? Es imposible que sea la descendiente que buscan. Soy una chica corriente… Padre también es humano… si tal un poco cyborg, pero nada más... Y mamá también era human…_**

Su razonamiento se viera cortado por un recuerdo: el día que conociera a Natsu. Hasta ahora no se había parado a pensarlo pero hubo actitudes de su madre que no casaban con la situación. Primero, ella ni se inmutara ante la presencia del dragón mientras que otra persona se hubiese atemorizado. Segundo, cuando lo trató no entrara en pánico. Es más, incluso parecía saber lo que hacía.

Trastornada por no haberse percatado antes de aquellos detalles tan anómalos, comenzará a cavilar en lo más hondo de su memoria en la búsqueda de más comportamientos sospechosos. Recordó entonces aquellas noches en las que su madre vagaba sola por el jardín y comenzaba a conversar con la nada.

Tras aquellos recuerdos le surgieron numerosas dudas. ¿Realmente era ajena a ese mundillo? Con el objetivo de resolver el misterio, se dirigió al ático. Sabía que allí encontraría las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

Una vez arriba, abrió la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto, viéndose invadida por la nostalgia. En el fondo, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años desde la muerte de su madre, aún la echaba muchísimo de menos… y más el presente día. No sabía la razón exacta, pero ese día se sentía especialmente sola.

Inspeccionó detenidamente la habitación y contempló los viejos baúles que guardaban las pertenencias de su madre, su estuche de violín y las estanterías repletas de libros que había leído tan repetidas veces. Al fondo de la habitación vislumbrara la pieza maestra: un elegante piano de cola de color blanco.

Aquel piano formaba parte del alma de Layla, era su instrumento por excelencia. No pasaba día sin que ella interpretase alguna canción. Y es que era algo inevitable, porque lo que sentía su madre por aquel piano era verdadera pasión. Una pasión que Lucy había heredado, en su caso, por el violín.

Deslizó un par de dedos por el teclado y tocó un par de teclas del mismo, produciéndose unos agudos sonidos un tanto desafinados. Su madre le había enseñado a tocar, pero Lucy jamás fuera capaz de crear sonidos tan puros y delicados como solía hacerlo su madre. Quizás por eso sintiese mayor predilección por el violín, porque la maestría que mostraba Layla cada vez que tocaba la opacaba.

Se sentó en la banqueta y comenzó a tocar alguna canción que su madre le había enseñado. Sus dedos se movían con poca gracia, demostrando lo oxidada que estaba, pero no se rindió. Al menos, lograría interpretar un _Dust in the wind_ lo suficientemente decente como para honrar la memoria de su madre. Sin embargo, a medida que iba tocando la melodía percibía que algunas teclas no funcionaban bien.

Levantó la tapa del piano y, buscando el origen del problema, se encontró con una pequeña especie de agenda un poco vieja. Hojeó las amarillentas páginas del cuaderno y vio que algunas de ellas estaban escritas. Al instante reconociera la letra cursiva de su madre y sonrió con tristeza.

Se sentó nuevamente en la banqueta y comenzó a leer, aunque más tarde se arrepentiría de hacerlo, deseando no haberse encontrado nunca con esa agenda.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _"_

\- _(…)Tú, maldita bestia inmunda… ¿qué estabas haciendo?_

\- _Nada._

\- _Nada no. ¡Estabas jugando con mi hija! ¿Se puede saber por qué?_

\- _… ¿Porque somos amigos? – respondiera el pequeño dragon slayer sin comprender el enfado de aquel hombre._

\- _¿Amigos? – repitió con ironía Jude – No te equivoques. Yo no te he ordenado que seas el compañero de juegos de Lucy… ¡Tu único trabajo es vigilarla y protegerla las veinticuatro horas del día, nada más! Nunca olvides tu función, asqueroso monstruo – el pelirrosa lo miró con odio – No me gusta tu mirada… Quizá necesites una educación "especial" para recordar cuál es tu posición dentro de esta casa…_

 _De la nada, Jude había arrastrado al pequeño Natsu a un extraño cuarto pedregoso y lo encadenó. Este trató de liberarse desesperadamente de su prisión transformándose, pero una extraña fuerza parecía anularlo._

 _Tan concentrado estaba en la tarea de escaparse que no se percató de la descarga eléctrica que recibiera. Cayó al suelo sin perder todavía la consciencia, sintiendo los calambres recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió unos golpes constantes mientras que en sus oídos resonaban los gritos de Jude recordándole que no debía acercarse a Lucy más de la cuenta._

 _La furia del dragon slayer aumentaba con cada golpe que recibía de Jude, llegando al punto de desear con todas sus fuerzas quemarlo vivo, reventarlo y despedazarlo en pequeño cachos hasta que toda partícula de su ser desapareciese. Fue la primera vez que tuviera pensamientos nocivos de tal calibre._

\- _Nunca olvides lo que realmente eres – sentenció el de cabello castaño._

 _El pelirrosa quedara completamente debilitado. Destrozado por aquella tortura, no pudo evitar pensar en la rubia y arrepentirse de haberla conocido._

\- _Ojalá nunca me hubieses encontrado…"._

Una extraña melodía estridente comenzó a sonar por el fondo…

 _"(…) Por favor, cuídala. Protege a Lucy_ _(…)_ _jamás la dejes sola (…)"._

De sopetón, un Natsu desorientado despertara de su sueño o más bien recuerdo tras escuchar el torturador sonido de un piano.

 ** _¿De dónde viene? Podría ser… ¡Lucy!_**

Se levantó como un rayo siguiendo la dirección de los angustiantes "alaridos" de tal instrumento. Aquella caótica composición le estaba destrozando los oídos a la par que le revolvía las entrañas. Casi prefería estar en el mismísimo infierno antes que escuchar eso... ¿Cómo un piano podía llegar a atormentarle de esa manera? Aquella sintonía resultaba dolorosa y tóxica… Tan poco característica de la rubia, que lo preocupó demasiado.

Subió hasta llegar al ático y vio la puerta entreabierta. Empujó con cuidado, produciéndose el chirriante sonido de las bisagras, y se encontró con una Lucy hecha trizas.

\- … ¿Qué ha pasado? – se le escapara al pelirrosa.

La espeluznante sinfonía finalizó abruptamente. La rubia permaneciera quieta hasta que se levantó de la banqueta y se dirigiera lentamente adonde se hallaba el pelirrosa. Natsu se quedó paralizado. Había algo que le impedía moverse de su sitio.

Finalmente, la chica se paró frente al dragon slayer sin mostrar emoción alguna. Se dejó caer sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, y alzó sus manos por la misma zona para aferrarse tímidamente a su ropa.

Natsu no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, cuando percibiera el sutil olor salado a través de su olfato y la necesidad de contacto de la rubia, comprendió que ella estaba llorando. Desconocía la razón de su llanto, pero aún así le ofreció el consuelo que necesitaba estrechándola entre sus brazos.

En ningún momento pronunciaron palabra alguna. Ella trataba de desahogarse en lo que consideraba su refugio mientras que él intentaba respetar su intimidad. Simplemente permaneció a su lado, apoyándola.

Con sus manos, Lucy rodeara la espalda del chico mitad bestia abrazándolo con fuerza. Le estaba agradecida por darle el confort que necesitaba y sobre todo, por no agobiarla con preguntas ni palabras. Una vez que lograra recuperar sus fuerzas y se sintiera algo más calma, decidió hablar de lo que la aquejaba.

\- No era una broma, tenían razón… Ellos estaban en lo cierto. Soy descendiente de esa ninfa y… estoy aterrada – Natsu no sabía qué decir así que optó por permanecer en silencio –… Es horrible, mi madre… ella corrió la misma suerte que sus antecesoras... No fue agradable, así lo sentí a través de sus palabras – valoró la chica – Su agonía al ver que su cuerpo no le respondía sin poder siquiera evitarlo, ¿puedes imaginártelo? Ver y sentir como cada parte de tu cuerpo se va congelando… perdiendo la sensibilidad y el control poco a poco a través de un largo período de tiempo… – dijera quedamente, imaginándose lo que le depararía el futuro –… Ese tiempo que permaneciera en cama no había sido por una enfermedad, tenía que ver con la maldición. Sus piernas se volvieron hielo… – hizo una pausa –… ¿Pero cómo es posible? Si se convirtió en hielo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? ¡La última vez que la vi te juro que era humana! ¿Cómo es posible?... No entiendo nada, estoy confundida…

Natsu se había quedado mudo sintiendo una culpabilidad terrible. Aún recordaba ese día…

 _"_

\- _(…)¿Puedes quedarte un momento? – pidió una debilitada Layla tirada en su cama – Asegúrate de que no nos escuchen…_

 _El dragon slayer, que tendría alrededor de once años, obedeció. Cerró la puerta y después se acercó a la rubia que parecía empeorar por momentos._

\- _¿Qué pasa?_

\- _… No quería involucrarte, pero eres el único que me puede ayudar…_

\- _¡Claro!... ¿En qué cosa? – preguntó el niño un poco perdido._

\- _La verdad es que no me queda mucho tiempo…_

\- _¡Claro que sí! – refutó – Solo es un… ¿catarro? ¡T-te pondrás bien, ya verás! – trató de animarla. Layla se enterneció._

\- _No cielo, en este caso no. Lo mío… no es una enfermedad cualquiera. Es una maldición… y pronto se cumplirá por completo._

\- _… ¿Maldición?_

\- _Escúchame... Supongo que ya te habrás percatado de que Lucy y yo somos un poco "diferentes" de los demás humanos – el pelirrosa desvió la vista y la rubia sonrió –… pero nadie debe saberlo. Todos deben seguir creyendo que somos "humanas"…. por eso crié a Lucy como tal. No quiero que todos mis esfuerzos hayan sido en vano… y para eso, necesito tu ayuda – hizo una pausa, aclarándose la garganta – Irremediablemente, me convertiré en hielo…_

\- _¿Hielo? ¡Pero yo puedo derretirlo con mis llamas! Así te curarías, ¿no? – habló el muchacho esperanzado._

\- _Agradezco mucho tu buena intención, pero eso no me libraría de mi destino. Solo lo atrasaría… aunque es verdad que esa sería tu primera "misión". Cuando llegue el momento de mi muerte, necesito que te mantengas lo más cerca de mí posible y me proporciones el suficiente calor para evitar que el hielo me devore por completo. Después, una vez que me entierren en el jardín, necesito que me saques del féretro y dejes que mi cuerpo se hunda en el estanque que hay cerca. Sé que lo que te pido no es fácil y puede que sea un poco cruel, pero… ¿puedo confiar en que lo harás? – el niño la miró con tristeza y asintió – Gracias… Este será nuestro pequeño secreto. No puedes decírselo a nadie… ni siquiera a mi hija. Cuanto menos sepa ella, más protegida estará de_ él _… – Layla sintió una punzada de dolor al congelarse otra parte de su cuerpo – Tengo una última petición… Por favor, cuídala. Protege a Lucy, protege su luz y sobre todo… jamás la dejes sola. Va a necesitar mucho apoyo y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para acompañarla, ya que yo… no… – no pudo seguir hablando, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta._

\- _… Descuida – levantó su mano hacia el rostro de la mujer y discretamente borró el rastro de sus lágrimas – Yo me haré cargo – respondiera el pequeño dragon slayer reprimiéndose las ganas de llorar. (…)_ "

Inconscientemente, el pelirrosa abrazó más fuertemente a la rubia. Sorprendida por el repentino apretón, Lucy percibió que algo no iba bien. Natsu estaba actuando muy raro. Demasiado reservado, silencioso… como si temiese ser descubierto por algo.

\- ¿Natsu? – la chica alzó la vista buscando aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdosos y, cuando viera la culpabilidad que se desprendía de su mirada, sintió un escalofrío. ¿Por qué esa expresión? Y entonces la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría – Lo sabías… ¿lo sabías? – preguntó con el alma desgarrada. No hicieron falta palabras – ¡Lo sabías! ¡Tú! – expresó colérica separándose bruscamente de él – ¡¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?... O mejor dicho, ¿pensabas decírmelo alguna vez? ¡¿Pero con qué derecho…?!

\- Perdóname por esto, Luce – la interrumpiera súbitamente.

La rubia no entendió de qué se disculpaba exactamente, pero para cuando quiso averiguarlo sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y se desmayó. Natsu la había noqueado dándole un golpe no muy fuerte en el cuello.

Con tal acto no pretendía librarse de sus reproches. Mucho menos dañarla… Pero el sonido del portón y del motor de un coche lo alarmó. Sospechaba que Jude había llegado y sabiendo de primera mano lo estricto y duro que podía llegar a ser aquel hombre, sería de dementes permanecer allí por más tiempo. Le daba igual lo que pudiera pasarle a él, podía apañárselas, pero Lucy era otra historia.

Llevando a la rubia entre sus brazos, saliera disparado del ático directo al cuarto de la chica. La tumbó sobre la cama y poco después bajó las escaleras ágilmente, encontrándose con Spetto.

\- Menos mal que saliste, el señor ya llegó... Dime, ¿eras tú quién estaba tocando esa melodía tan espantosa? – el pelirrosa cerrara los ojos y mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Quién más, si no? No le digas nada al viejo… y que los demás también mantengan la boca cerrada… ¿cuento con ello?

\- … Está bien…

\- ¡Gracias! – dio media vuelta y subió nuevamente las escaleras.

\- Quién entiende a este par… ¡Ay, la juventud! – murmurara Spetto antes de volver a la cocina.

Natsu regresó al cuarto de Lucy y se quedó dentro durante un buen rato, cuidándola. Se sentó en el borde de la cama derrotado y la observó pensativo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que se había descubierto todo? Se sentía más perdido que nunca. Suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de la rubia. Le apartó un par de mechones y la contempló preocupado.

 ** _No decaigas Lucy…_**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Al día siguiente en la posada _Fairy Tail_ , el anciano brujo se encontraba en la barra un tanto alicaído contemplando la espuma de su cerveza. Por su parte, la joven y hermosa aprendiz Mirajane observaba a Makarov con curiosidad.

\- Maestro, ¿qué le preocupa?

\- … La situación se torna cada vez más turbia, Mira. Me preocupan mucho esos dos… sobre todo la descendiente de Anna.

\- …No es de extrañar – comentara una tercera voz femenina. Tanto Mira como Makarov alzaron la vista para encontrarse con una morena de larga melena castaña y ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Cana? – preguntó la albina algo dubitativa al verla tan seria y… sobria.

\- No – respondiera Makarov fastidiado. El chasquido que escapara de sus labios así lo advirtió – Mal fario…

\- ¿Cómo? – murmuró Mira desconcertada.

\- Ahora mismo no es Cana. _Bashee_ ha despertado y además… no traes buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

\- Veo que conoces bien el trabajo de una banshee, Makarov…

\- ¿Banshee? ¡Oh no! – exclamara Mira en un grito ahogado – Eso significa…

\- Sí, normalmente la llegada de una muerte... pero, este es un caso especial. _Bashee_ tiene la labor concreta de anunciar…

\- … El despertar de Zeref – completó la morena con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¡No puede ser! – respondiera la albina llevándose una mano a la boca.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Esa misma mañana en la mansión Heartfilia, una malhumorada Lucy bajaba las escaleras mientras que detrás de ella la seguía un sombrío Natsu. Si bien es cierto que estaban más que acostumbrados a discutir, lo de ayer no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo de otras veces.

Lucy estaba demasiado alterada y confundida con todo ese asunto de sus orígenes, sufriendo una clarísima crisis de identidad. De un momento para otro, su mundo se había desmoronado, poniéndose todo en su contra. Todos parecían traicionarla y ya no sabía de quien fiarse... Se sentía terriblemente sola.

Por su parte, Natsu estaba demasiado agobiado. Todo eran problemas y él sí que no contaba con ningún apoyo. Las malas rachas no hacían más que sucederse una tras otra, entrando así en una espiral infinita de infortunios.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir todo esto? ¿Qué más podría pasarles ya? ¿Y qué ocurriría a partir de ahora?

El chico mitad bestia iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había advertido que su protegida se quedara parada en medio de la entrada. Tanta quietud por parte de la rubia comenzó a preocuparlo.

\- Luc…

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- ¿El qué? – respondiera él un tanto confundido.

\- Mi madre – Natsu maldijo por lo bajini. Solo a Lucy se le ocurría revolver en el cajón de mierda – Tú sabías del tema y eso solo puede ser por dos razones: o te lo contó ella misma, cosa que dudo, o bien te pidió algún tipo de favor, porque tú no eres, lo que se dice, un lumbreras…

En ese momento, el pelirrosa hizo un gran trabajo de contención. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y respiró profundamente. Por acto-reflejo fue a cogerle de la mano, pero, de la misma forma, la rubia le diera un manotazo al instante.

Natsu no dijo nada y simplemente empezó a caminar, aunque realmente estaba dolido por aquel rechazo tan evidente. Lucy, desconfiada, lo siguió unos pasos por detrás.

Durante todo el trayecto, ambos permanecieron inmersos en un incómodo silencio. La rubia observaba los movimientos de Natsu y por un momento llegó a pensar que iba a hacerle una jugarreta. Sin embargo, cuando vio que se desvió para adentrarse más entre los laberínticos jardines, se "tranquilizó".

Natsu caminaba cada vez más apresuradamente, mientras que Lucy trataba de seguir su paso. Eso la mosqueó. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si él fuese el ofendido? Quien tenía derecho a estar enfadada era ella, no él… Ese imbécil se había burlado de ella todo ese tiempo engañándola como a una verdadera estúpida. Su cabreo fue en aumento. Tanto, que terminó estallando.

\- … ¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante y me mentiste de esa forma tan descarada? Dime, ¿por qué? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡No lo entiendo!... En serio, ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así? ¿A qué juegas? ¿Por qué diantres tienes que ser tan… tan…? ¡Argh! ¡Dios! – pegó un grito lleno de rabia y frustración. Después toda ira desapareció viéndose sustituida por la tristeza –… No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues decepcionarme. Cuando pienso que no puedes tocar más hondo, me sales con estas… – murmuró hecha polvo.

Natsu no se encontraba mejor. Se sentía fatal… ¿Qué podía decirle? Era todo tan complicado, tan difícil de expresar… Y él no era buen orador. Temía que cualquier palabra que pronunciase fuese en su contra.

También es verdad que tampoco se encontraba con muchos ánimos como para explicarle nada después de escuchar sus filosas palabras.

\- No deberías de estar enfadada con él, precisamente… – expusiera una tercera voz amable que les resultaba familiar.

Lucy se agarró a la manga de Natsu y miró a ambos lados asustada para después fijar su vista en el estanque, el cual brillaba con una poderosa luz. Del agua emergió un ser incorpóreo y traslúcido que emitía unos destellos cristalinos, como si estuviese envuelto en polvo de diamante. Poco a poco, ese ser cristalino fue adoptando una figura humana que ella conocía muy bien.

La chica observó la escena perpleja, mientras que Natsu lo veía con escepticismo. ¿Era real lo que estaban viendo o se trataba de un espejismo?

\- … ¿Mamá?

\- Hola cielo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo – respondiera con su característica sonrisa afable.

La rubia sintiera unas ganas terribles de llorar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo!

¿Cómo os habéis quedado? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Alguna cosa que no esperaseis? ¿Alguna broma no entendida? ( _se me ha ido mucho la olla en este capítulo, lo reconozco xD_ )

Lo que os parezca ya sabéis que podéis manifestarlo en un "hermocho" comentario ( _no seáis vagos XD_ ).

Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra del Jude original de FT como para ponerlo así de macabro aquí xD

Bueno, como no tengo mucho más que decir ( _creo_ ) o si tenía que hacerlo me he olvidado, simplemente me despido con un beso y un gran abrazo.

¡Hasta la próxima! ^^


	8. Chapter 7 Sentimientos (Kaede)

**Hooolaaassss mina-san soy Kaede OuO pues ahora me toco a mi escribir ya que Yume por cuestiones académicas no pudo escribir u.u  
espero que les guste y pues que lloren como nenas muhahahaha rayos mi plan a sido descubierto OuO**

 **Pasen a leer  
*Neko-vampiro comienza la historia***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_  
 _ **-Sentimientos-**_

( ** _(Recuerdos)_**

 ** _"Pensamientos)_**

 _(Al nacer Ben Hilden cual resplandor era más fuerte que el de las otras ninfas de la luz el cielo creo a un ser más poderoso que los ángeles del bosque y los Dragones Slayers, Titania, quien solo tenía el deber de proteger a Ben Hilden, todos temían al poder de Titania ya que al ser solo una niña su poder sobrepasaba a todas las criaturas del bosque, por eso ella se volvió reservada y sólo protegía a Ben Hilden desde lejos, vigilando a la distancia, los años pasaron mientras observaba a la ninfa de la luz crecer rodeada de amor y felicidad._

 _Un día mientras descansaba arriba de un árbol alguien la despertó de su sueño, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules tan azules como el cielo infinito y que brillaban más que los zafiros, piel blanca y cabello dorado, en su frente reposaba una joya blanca y vestía un delgado vestido_

 _—Hola. — La pequeña la saludo con una enorme sonrisa, Titania se quedó encantada ya que jamás había visto de cercas a Hilden, solo la había visto cuando había sido una frágil bebé._

 _—Deberías alejarte de mí. —dijo Erza al momento que bajaba del árbol, Ben Hilden la miro desde arriba— Ben Hilden deberías irte, las ninfas deben estarte buscando. —_

 _—Tú eres mi guardiana. —grito la pequeña tratando de bajar del árbol, la peli roja se tensó ya que no podía bajar bien, suspiro y voló hasta la pequeña y la cargo bajándola del árbol— ¿Lo eres? —_

 _—Primero deberías darme las gracias por haberte bajado. —Se quejó Titania sacando un largo suspiro—Sí lo soy, pero no puedes acercarte a mí. —_

 _— ¿por qué no? —_

 _—Por qué todos me temen, tú igual me temerías. —la chica cerro sus ojos reprimiendo la tristeza, Hilden toco su mejilla con ternura haciendo que ella volviera a abrir sus ojos._

 _—Yo no te tengo miedo, quiero estar cercas de ti. —grito dándole un gran abrazo._

 _— ¡Oye! —_

 _—Yo quiero estar contigo. —grito la rubia sin soltarse de Titania, la chica solo miro a la pequeña que se sujetaba fuertemente de ella, sonrió ya que nadie ni siquiera su padre del cielo y las ninfas le habían dado tan siquiera un abrazo._

 _—Es cierto. —Susurro al rodear el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia—Eres muy cálida pequeña Hilden. —_

 _— Que tal si te llamo Erza. —había dicho la chica rubia al dejar de comer, Erza quien ahora era más mayor la miro confundida._

 _—Y porqué. —_

 _—Suena más lindo Erza… Titania no me gusta, ¿Puedo llamarte Erza? Sí. —la niña sonrió alegremente, la peli roja empezó a reír._

 _—Está bien... pero solo tú puedes decirme así. —inflo sus mejillas, Hilden sonrió más y abrazo a Erza._

 _—Sí, solo yo te diré así, mi querida Erza. —_

 _"Aquel nombre no sonaba mal y decidí que me llamaría Erza y fue por ella que todos me empezaron a llamar así y su miedo se desvaneció, desde ese momento el cariño que sentí por Ben Hilden fue más fuerte y siempre procuraba protegerla de todo, ella era la luz de todos, era mi luz, hasta que un día fallé y no la pude proteger de aquella creación que marchitaba y destruía todo lo que tocaba, no la pude proteger de un hombre humano")_

Erza despertó exaltada, aquel sueño había vuelto de nuevo, suspiro y tomo su espada, bajo del árbol y camino hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas Erza? —Gray aterrizo detrás de ella, Erza se detuvo y miro al cielo—Aun dudas de la descendiente de Ben Hilden.

—No creo que esa mocosa sea hija de ella.— dijo apretando su mano—Debo comprobarlo. —dijo empezando a volar nuevamente, Gray no dijo nada más y la miro irse, suspiro y agarro su cabello.

—Aunque lo compruebes eso no cambiará la rivalidad en el bosque. —Gray miro al árbol del inicio—La pelea con Zeref es una cosa, y la pelea contra el bando contrarío es otra cosa. —

….

…

Lucy cayó de rodillas al ver aquella hermosa aparición, era ella, ese cabello dorado y su hermosa y dulce mirada, aunque esos ojos chocolates que recordaba habían sido cambiados por unos bellos ojos azules, pero todo lo demás era tal y como la recordaba, era ella, era su madre, aquella que murió hace tanto tiempo a quien no le dejaron darle el último adiós, las lágrimas salieron llenas de dolor y alegría.

—Mamá. —susurro Lucy con dulzura y amor, su madre estaba ahí a tan pocos pasos de ella, Layla trato de tocar a Lucy pero no pudo ya que no podía salir del estanque, Natsu quedo anonado ante aquella aparición.

—Esto no debería sorprendente Natsu. —la voz aterciopelada de Layla hizo que el chico se exaltará, Layla sonrió dulcemente viendo a su pequeña niña llorando—Siempre llorando Lucy… no quiero verte llorar nena. —

— ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué? —Lucy se levantó y camino hacia el lago deteniéndose en la orilla y estirando su mano, Layla estiró también su mano pero esta atravesó la mano de la chica— ¿Por qué? —

—Cariño. —Layla alejo su mano y la puso cercas de su corazón—No sabes cuánto sufre mi alma al verte así, confundida, con miedo, con tristeza. —

—Mamá. —Lucy volvió a caer, el llanto aumento— ¿Por qué ocultarme todo? Mamá no entiendo nada… mamá. —

—Hija. —

—Incluso hiciste que Natsu me mintiera todos estos años, me mintiera, todos sabían la verdad y yo… —apretó sus puños, su mirada viajo hasta los ojos de su madre— ¿Por qué? —

—Cariño, mi pequeño rayo de sol, qué más quisiera yo que en estos momentos cesaras tu dolor pero lamentablemente no puedo, sé que estás confundida y el miedo esta en tu alma pero… yo solo intente protegerte. —

—Ocultándome las cosas… mintiéndome ¿Cómo rayos me ibas a proteger ocultándome esta absurda y tan real verdad?

Layla cerró los ojos —Lucy, yo me enamoré perdidamente de tu padre, tanto fue que me enamoré de él que acepte alejarme del bosque, de mi misión, con tal de estar a su lado. —

Lucy abrió enorme los ojos—Él lo sabía…sabía que tú. —

—Sí, lo sabe, amor yo jamás quise provocarte tal dolor, pero no sabía como protegerte de este destino, quería protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado, pero al parecer el amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener mi congelación. —Sonrió tristemente— Lucy yo quería que fueras una chica normal, fueras a la escuela, tuvieras amigos, un novio, una vida alejada de esta guerra, pero eso ya no es posible, hay muchas almas en peligro y tú eres la única que puede ayudarlos. —

— ¡No bromees! —Grito la chica apretando sus puños— ¡Que cosas tan pendejas dices! —Debía detenerse, debía cerrar la boca pero el coraje la poseyó —Solo porque no cumpliste con tu misión de proteger a esas criaturas ahora me dejas a mí tu trabajo. —su mirada expresaba coraje, rechazo…miedo.

—Lucy. —susurro Natsu pero no se movió de su sitio, Lucy se levantó y trato de detener sus lágrimas.

—Desde que te fuiste y me dejaste… sabes mi vida ha sido una verdadera mierda, no puedo salir de esta maldita prisión, solo puedo ir a la escuela y eso con guardaespaldas, no puedo tocar el violín, no puedo salir con amigos, no puedo reír con alegría, no puedo ir a conciertos, no puedo…no puedo… sabes ¡Mi vida es un infierno! Mi padre es un monstruo, se convirtió en el mismísimo diablo. —

—Cariño… —

—Mi padre me tiene hecha su prisionera, además que él sabe todo ¡Todo! —

—Por qué sabe el cruel destino que puedes pasar, intento protegerte y alejarte del mundo, aunque se equivocó al tratar de protegerte, esa no es la manera de proteger a una rebelde y hermosa chica adolescente como tú, Lucy no odies a tu padre, él se equivocó pero eso no significa que no te ama. —

—Tú y mi padre arruinaron mi vida. —A sus crueles palabras Layla cerró los ojos con una triste expresión de dolor— Ahora resulta que soy la esperanza de las criaturas míticas, cuando siempre dijiste que eran cuentos de hadas siendo tú parte de ellas. —Lucy miro a Layla con expresión decaída, cansada y sobre todo de tristeza, las lágrimas o se detenían—Estoy harta de esta vida. —

Lucy salió corriendo del sitio, Natsu iba ir tras de ella pero el llanto de Layla lo detuvo.

—señora Layla. —

—Natsu, pequeño Natsu… sé que me equivoque y es normal que Lucy reaccione así pero te lo imploró no dejes que caiga. —Sus ojos expresaban tristeza y dolor, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas— Escúchame Natsu nadie puede luchar contra el destino, Lucy deberá pelear y enfrentarse a Zeref pues hace mucho tiempo cuando ella era pequeña tuve esa revelación, ella mi adorada hija deberá enfrentarse con el rey de las tinieblas, pero no podrá hacerlo sola. —Sonrió levemente— ¿La amas no es así? —

Natsu agacho la mirada, Layla sonrió más tiernamente— Tú ahora eres su sostén, el único en que ella se puede aferrar para atravesar esta cruel batalla, por eso no te alejes de ella… promételo Natsu. —

—No tiene que recordármelo, ya que esa promesa se la hice hace algunos años atrás. —Natsu sonrió—Y a parte yo prometí que siempre la protegería ya que es muy tonta para estar sola y suele meterse en problemas. —

Layla sonrió y Natsu salió corriendo del lugar tratando de alcanzar a Lucy, el alma de Layla descanso.

—Ese amor también es la esperanza que puede cambiar su destino. —Layla cerró los ojos—Aun sigues pensando que es una tontería. —Volteó encontrándose con una chica de cabello rojo que la miraba con sorpresa, Layla le sonrió tiernamente—Hace muchos años que no nos vemos… mi querida Erza. —

—Ben Hilden… Layla eres tú. —Erza susurro cayendo de rodillas.

…

….

— ¿Aún no despierta? —Pregunto Spetto dándole un vaso de agua al chico, Natsu negó y bebió el agua— La señorita Lucy sí que debió tener una impresión muy fuerte para que cayera desmayada. —

—Fueron muchas emociones en un solo día. —Natsu dejo el vaso en la mesa y suspiro.

—Muchacho cuídala, cuídala mucho ya que al parecer eres el único en el que puede confiar a estas alturas de su vida. —Termino de decir la mujer tomando una bolsa—Iré a comprar las cosas que faltan en la alacena, los sirvientes tienen su día libre así que no habrá nadie en la mansión ¿Estarás bien cuidándola solo? —

—Claro, la he cuidado desde que era una niña. —respondió el chico, salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Natsu entró al cuarto de Lucy comprobando que aún seguía dormida, al salir del lugar había encontrado unos pasos más adelante a Lucy quien se había desmayado, la cargo y la subió directamente a su cuarto, el atardecer iluminaba el rostro de la chica mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla, eso destrozaba a Natsu jamás le había gustado verla llorar siempre procuraba sacarle una sonrisa, aunque eso se había quedado en el pasado.

—Perdóname Lucy. —Susurro sosteniendo la mano de la chica—Perdóname por no habértelo dicho… creí que podría protegerte siempre, pero no puede protegerte de mis mentiras, siempre me quede callado por ti… Lucy perdóname por mi culpa ahora estás sufriendo. —Natsu apoyo su frente en la cama de la chica, cerro sus ojos aspirando el olor a vainilla de su amada— No te dejaré caer. —sin soltar su mano se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Natsu. —susurro levemente la chica mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, las imágenes pasaban cruelmente por su cabeza sin poderlas detener— Por qué no me lo dijiste… —

…

…..

Brandish miraba hacia el mar, esperando, esperando… sabía que era el lugar indicado pero como le molestaba esperar tanto, quería hacer alguna maldad a cualquier tarado que pasará por el bosque, pero ahora estaba muy alejada de su hogar y todo por la orden del tonto de Mest.

—Que aburrido. —grito acostándose en la rama de un árbol—Aun no es la hora. —una segunda mujer que también esperaba miró a la chica y solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Tic, tac, tic, tac… el tiempo se acaba y las manecillas que habían estado detenidas empiezan nuevamente a avanzar. —susurro en el momento que el mar empezó a agitarse fuertemente...

…..

….

Natsu despertó sobresaltado la noche había caído, miro a la cama y Lucy ya no estaba ahí.

—Lucy. —empezó a buscarla por toda la habitación pero no la encontró, salió corriendo del cuarto y buscó en toda la casa, subió al ático esperando que ella estuviera ahí—No esta. —observo la habitación vacía, tomo la agenda que había leído y en ella observo algo extraño, tomo el papel que salía y lo leyó, tiró el papel y salió corriendo de ahí.

 _"No, no, no, Lucy no hagas una locura"_

Salió de la mansión y corrió hacia el jardín, paso por los rosales y adentrándose en el pequeño laberinto, corrió, corrió hasta que el olor de la chica le llego, pero algo estaba mal, el olor estaba mezclado con algo salado y…—Sangre. —sus pupilas se dilataron y corrió más rápidamente llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

Lucy estaba de rodillas en el centro de aquel jardín rodeada de rosas y jazmines, su mano sostenía un cuchillo por el cual rodaban las gotas de sangre, había apretado tanto el cuchillo que se había hecho daño, Natsu corrió hacia ella y rápidamente le quito el cuchillo arrojándolo lejos, tomando a la chica por los hombros su furia se desato.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Grito furioso— ¡Lucy! —movió fuertemente a la chica quien no respondía y solo mantenía la cabeza agachada, apretó los dientes tratando de relajarse, sostuvo la mano por donde corría la sangre, corto un pedazo de su camisa y empezó a enredarla en torno a su mano, tan concentrado estaba en detener la hemorragia que no se percató la mirada que le daba Lucy—Haciendo tonterías como siempre…

—Mátame. —las palabras vacías de la chica lo hicieron detenerse, alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos inexpresivos y vacíos—Mátame…

—Lucy. —Natsu se alejó un poco de ella ¿Esa era Lucy? Esos ojos no eran los de la chica con quien había crecido, esa actitud no era de la chica caprichosa, enojona, hermosa que conocía.

—No te lo voy a repetir mátame Natsu Dragneel. —Lucy miro a la luna y sonrió tristemente—Mátame es una orden. —

—Yo…

—Cobarde. —Dijo la chica mirándolo nuevamente—Pero siempre fuiste así un cobarde… por qué Natsu te quedabas callado. —Lucy desvaneció esa sonrisa y lo miraba sin expresión alguna—Me creías estúpida o que… por qué Natsu, siempre decepcionándome y ahora que te pido algo tan simple no lo quieres hacer ¿Cuándo aprenderás a obedecer? —

Natsu agacho la mirada no soportaba verla de esa manera ¿Qué la matará? ¿Qué la matará?

—Natsu Dragneel, quien se hacía llamar mi amigo y se guardaba todo. —Lucy agacho la mirada y observo sus manos—Esos golpes en tu cuerpo cuando eras niño siempre me decías que era porque te caías intentando volar… jamás me dijiste la verdad, mi padre te golpeaba Natsu. —Apretó sus puños—Te golpeaba tan cruel y salvajemente, ¿Por qué no te defendías Natsu? ¿Por qué te quedabas callado sin decir nada? Por qué…—sonrió y empezó a reír con sarcasmo—Por mi culpa… Ah Ya veo… todo tiene sentido… tú solo seguías conmigo por esa promesa hacia mi madre no es así.

—Eso no…

—Claro, el que te quedarás a mi lado era solo porque le habías prometido a mi madre protegerme, porque los dos sabían que este día llegaría en donde su estúpido trabajo pasaría a mis manos…. Dime Natsu ¿Cuánto me odias ahora? —una sonrisa torcida salió de sus labios— ¿Cuánto me odias ahora? Mi padre te hacía eso por mi culpa, Natsu ahora me debes de odiar…

Natsu empezó a temblar y apretar más sus puños, Lucy desvaneció su sonrisa y agacho la cabeza.

—Siempre fue mi culpa, tú sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de mamá por querer protegerme del destino, no me di cuenta del dolor que provocaba a los demás… —susurro suavemente llena de dolor, el coraje había pasado, ahora quedaba solo la culpa y la tristeza—Todo es mi culpa, por nacer… no tengo ya motivos para vivir, quiero detener este sufrimiento y esta soledad, quiero desvanecerme y ser llevada por el viento…Natsu acaba con el causante de tu dolor, acaba con el origen de tu desgracia, de tu odio hacia Jude Heartfilia, acaba con la que te ato a una promesa que no querías hacer… acaba con ese origen, acaba conmigo por favor…

El cuerpo de Lucy floto mientras caía al piso, cerró los ojos por el golpe al caer, Natsu se puso arriba de ella y su cabello tapaba sus ojos aun así la chica seguía igual, Natsu apretó sus puños.

—De que hablas… de que hablas. —Natsu apretó sus dientes tratando de detener sus sentimientos, esa no era Lucy—Yo no me quede por eso.

—Mentiras. —respondió Lucy— Mentiras, mentiras, de seguro ahora me odias por el sufrimiento que llevas, por la misión que no querías llevar… te vi Natsu… si no me hubieras encontrado, esas palabras las dijiste Natsu…trato de quitarte el origen de tu desgracia y no quieres… ya no tienes que mentir y solo acaba conmi…

Sin dejarla acabar Natsu tomo su cara con sus manos y estampo sus labios con los de ella, Lucy abrió enorme los ojos a la acción del chico, la estaba besando, el color rojo domino su rostro cuando el chico se separó de ella.

—Tú que… —Lucy susurro avergonzada, Natsu la levanto y la tomo en brazos, la apretó tan fuerte que la chica sentía que se le iba el aire, el cuerpo de Natsu temblaba Lucy no dijo nada y se quedó inmóvil en los brazos de él—Natsu…

—No digas eso, Lucy yo no me quede contigo por eso. —susurro Natsu sin soltarla—No me quede contigo por eso, es cierto yo le prometí eso a la señora Layla y sabía que no era una humana normal pero… jamás quise causarte daño Lucy, sufrí es cierto, sufrí cuando tu padre me golpeaba y me encerraba y había veces en que deseaba que jamás me hubieras encontrado y jamás me hubiera aferrado tanto a ti. —

—Basta. —

—No quería alejarme de ti en aquel tiempo no lo entendía, no entendía por qué no quería alejarme de ti, por eso decidí trabajar para tu padre con tal de estar a tu lado, cada día que pasaba y podía verte eso era más que suficiente para soportar el dolor que provocaban los golpes y las palabras de tu padre… ¿Y sabes por qué me quede contigo? No me quede por la promesa a tu madre, no me quede por no tener un lugar a donde ir, no me quede porque deseaba servir a tu padre…

—No…

—Me quede porque te amo. —Natsu dejo escapar una lágrima y abrazo más fuertemente a Lucy—Por qué te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, tu eres mi razón de vivir, la razón del seguir vivo, mi motivo para seguir peleando, eres lo único que me queda y lo más importante en mi vida… cuando entendí eso desee que el pasado se borrará y olvidáramos todo lo malo que vivimos… pero el pasado no se puede borrar, Lucy sin ti yo, yo no sabría qué hacer y caería en la perdición, si te desvaneces, si tu existencia desaparece, si mueres yo no tendría una razón para vivir, no soportaría estar en un mundo sin ti… por eso no puedo matarte y no dejaré que nadie robe tu vida, incluso te protegeré de ti misma…

El olor salado llego a su nariz y Natsu separó a Lucy de su cuerpo sin soltarla, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, Lucy hizo puño su mano y empezó a darle golpes suaves en el pecho.

—Tonto, bruto, estúpido, idiota ¿Por qué dices eso en estos momentos? —Lucy empezó a llorar más fuertemente— Por qué me das una razón más para aferrarme a la vida… por qué Natsu…

Natsu pasó su mano limpiando las lágrimas de la chica y sonrió tiernamente.

—No escuchaste. —se acercó y apoyo su frente con la de ella—Porque sin ti me perdería, si tú no estás no tengo razón para vivir… porque te amo.

—Natsu. —

—Sé que esto es demasiado para ti y lo más fácil que se puede hacer es morir, pero no te dejaré morir. —Natsu cerró los ojos—Yo seré tu arma, tu escudo, tu protector, el que luchará junto a ti y no te dejará caer, seré quien te brinde un futuro y una salvación, no dejaré que nadie robe tu futuro pelearé por ti… hasta la muerte.

Lucy lo tomo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios, sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió levemente.

—Tengo miedo me estoy muriendo de miedo. —

—Lo sé. —

—Soy torpe. —

—Eso también lo sé. —

—No soy fuerte, no se pelear, no se ganar en una discusión, suelo tropezarme muchas veces, soy mimada y no sé cómo defender a unas criaturas míticas que dependen de mí. —

—Yo estaré a tu lado y seré quien te ayude y te sostenga para ganarle al estúpido destino…

—Natsu no me dejes, no te alejes de mí, quédate a mi lado Natsu… —Lucy lo abrazo fuertemente y Natsu igualmente lo hizo, los dos se quedaron así por unos minutos.

—Mientras tu viva Lucy… yo viviré. —el corazón de la chica dejo de doler y una sonrisa de felicidad surco su rostro mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

—Perdóname por hacerte sufrir. —susurro la chica ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico mitad bestia.

—Perdóname por haberte mentido todo este tiempo Lucy. —susurro Natsu oliendo el agradable olor de la rubia, el viento soplo haciendo que algunos pétalos volaran alrededor de ellos.

" _Si mi corazón será arrebatado algún día… supongo que eso ya no será posible, ya que alguien me lo arrebatado hace años."_ Lucy sonrió más ante aquel pensamiento, se separó un poco de Natsu, poso su mano en la mejilla del chico quien estaba levemente sonrojado, puso su mejor sonrisa pues lo que iba a decir era lo que siempre había guardado y se negaba a aceptar, aunque aún quedaban cosas por discutir, cosas que reclamarle, cosas que platicar, aunque aún faltaban muchas cosas por decirse al menos por ese instante sería sincera con sus sentimientos.

—Natsu, gracias por no irte de mi lado. —susurro y un ligero sonrojo surco sus mejillas—Natsu yo te a...

— ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? —La voz imponente y severa del hombre los hizo estremecerse, los dos voltearon y encontraron a un hombre de traje negro, cabello rubio, ojos negros, que los miraba furioso y asqueado— Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hija de esa manera. —dirigió sus ojos llenos de odio hacia Natsu quien apretó sus dientes lleno de coraje—Maldito, quien te crees maldito monstruo. —

— ¡Cállate! —La voz de la chica lo hizo morarla, Lucy se había puesto delante de Natsu y le había gritado— ¡Cállate no le digas así! —

—Lucy. —susurro Natsu observando a la chica que por primera vez en su vida le había gritado al imponente Jude Heartfilia, a su padre.

—Mocosa… como te atreves. —Jude apretó los puños, Lucy lo miraba furiosa pero esto se acababa aquí.

—No dejaré que lo vuelvas a lastimar, no dejaré que vuelvas a herir a Natsu… _"Al menos te defenderé de aquel a quien tanto temí en un tiempo…"_ Padre tú no volverás a dominarnos, no dejaré que vuelvas a dominarme… —

Natsu observaba a padre e hija quienes se miraban furiosos.

—Esto no es bueno. —susurro mientras sus alas empezaban a palpitar pidiendo salir.

….

….

…

—Sí es verdad… Layla cumpliré con mi promesa. —susurro Erza observando desde el aire a esos tres, observo a Lucy quien miraba a su padre, aquel humano que le había arrebatado a su adorada Layla.

—Maldito… juro que te haré pagar, Layla no dejaré que tú hija caiga en el misma desgracia que tu… pero, no puedo detener el odio hacia ese humano— saco su espada y miro con todo su desprecio a Jude—Pagarás por lo que hiciste… Layla salvaré a tu hija y vengaré tu muerte. —

…..

….

—La hora llego. —sonrió la chica de cabello verde observando al mar el cual se había dividido en dos dejando al descubierto un ataúd, tanto ella como la mujer de cabello escarlata se inclinaron, Mest se acercó al centro y con un movimiento destrozo la tapa, se inclinó y agacho la cabeza.

—Majestad bienvenido sea. —dijo, un hombre salió del ataúd y miro a su alrededor, estiró su mano y una flor que estaba cercas de la orilla se marchito hasta que murió, sonrió terroríficamente mientras sus ojos negros miraban hacia el frente.

—Eh regresado. —

* * *

 **Jajajajja que les pareció? merezco ser golpeada xD okay no se permite la violencia ¬u¬**  
 **espero que les haya gustado y pues, chan, chan, chaaaaan las cosas se ponen interesantes, espero que la que sigue nos de otra sorpresa OuO ya quiero sbaer que pasa ¿Ustedes no?**

 **Minna-san espero un comentario ya que nos gustan los comentarios y pues sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos prontito OuO**

 **Bye Bye...**  
 ***Neko-vampiro se da a la fuga***


	9. Chapter 8 Jude (Dimoshi)

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Jude**_

¿Quién sabía con exactitud cómo ser un buen padre?

Las personas ya de por sí nacían con defectos más que con virtudes desde su perspectiva; los padres moldean a sus hijos a su parecer y eso para él ya era desagradable en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, aprendió desde una temprana edad que eso era totalmente necesario.

Jude Heartfilia tenía dos preocupaciones, la primera era cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de sus manos; como su secretaria que seguía coqueteándole cada que tenía oportunidad así como su baja aptitud para manejar las finanzas.

De su secretaria, claro está.

Estaba seguro que la despediría antes de que anocheciera.

La segunda era su hija, su educación se había salido de las manos por su irresponsable esposa, Layla, pero tenía que darle crédito de que cada que llegaba a casa su sonrisa era capaz de aliviarle el corazón y alejarlo de sus primeras preocupaciones.

Pero todo terminó cuando esta murió.

Pensó que todo el tiempo que pasó con su esposa había sido unas pequeñas vacaciones, desde su fallecimiento, no había derramado una sola lágrima porque sabía que la muerte era inevitable y estaba más sujeto a pensar racionalmente que con esos dolores en el pecho que sentía cada que pensaba en ella.

Tenía que dejar de pesar en ella e ignorar esas punzadas de dolor insoportables y concentrarse en aquellas facturas tan simples que su secretaria –pronto desempleada– no había logrado capturar.

Decidió tomarse un respiro y regresar a su casa, habían varios problemas en su empresa, nada que no pudiera resolver, pero necesitaba un descanso, tomar un buen whisky y leer algún libro en su repisa esperando a abrirse. También necesitaba analizar las notas de Lucy, había estado ocupado y no había podido tomarse un tiempo para ver si no estaba desviándose de nuevo.

Tomó su saco del perchero y salió de su oficina encontrándose a su ya muy mencionada secretaria tomando su descanso con un sándwich y un termo sobre su escritorio.

-Ya no es necesario que vengas mañana, necesito este lugar limpio antes de que te largues.

No necesitaba verla a la cara para saber qué tipo de expresión tenía en su rostro. Pensó que hubiera sido más gratificante si ella hubiera tenido el sándwich en su boca a punto de tragar cuando recibiera la noticia y se ahogara en el proceso.

Estaba claro que Jude era calculador, pero no se podía negar que le gustaba la sátira en su propio contexto.

Llegó al estacionamiento y tomó su auto, decidió manejar por el camino más largo antes de llegar a su hogar.

Hogar.

Era una palabra bastante distante a lo que consideraba a ese lugar. Por lo menos el ochenta por ciento de su vida había permanecido alejado de esa esfera y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, del otro veinte podía solo contar con un diez por ciento donde realmente era consciente del significado de esa edificación.

Solo por Lucy podía llamar a ese lugar hogar.

Estacionó el auto en la entrada, podía caminar un poco, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, podía decirle a Spetto después que mandara a alguien a que lo estacionara adecuadamente.

Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y dio un largo respiro hacia los frondosos árboles que se alzaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Decidió caminar un poco al sentir la brisa del crepúsculo asomándose entre estos.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había relajado, que había tomado un tiempo para él mismo fuera de todo eso que lo aquejaba, de todo lo que tenía que resolver, de las llamadas por atender, estadísticas y números por analizar y una hija la cual cada dos por tres se salía de sus manos.

No recordaba en qué momento se había acostumbrado a esos dolores de cabeza opresivos que llegaban sin beneplácito.

El caminar lo ayudaba a reflexionar, a olvidarse un poco de todo y dedicarse un tiempo para él mismo, se recordaba de adolescente, siempre detrás de una calculadora, de miles de hojas y exámenes por repasar, se observaba en aquella casa a punto de desmoronarse y ponerse una meta de querer algo mejor, de siempre tener los pies en la tierra, se observaba imponiéndose retos y superándolos.

Se observaba él teniendo éxito en todo.

¿Por qué Lucy no podía ver eso?

Desde que era una niña siempre quiso demostrarle que la dedicación te llevaba a grandes cosas, que no solo bastaba con soñarlas sino ponerlas en práctica. Pero al parecer el espíritu libre de su difunta esposa había sembrado en ella esa misma actitud.

Él sabía perfectamente que su hija lo odiaba, y eso para él era perfecto.

Lucy tenía que formarse carácter para lograr sus propias metas y si era del modo duro, el cual era el único que él conocía, lo aceptaría gustoso. Jude quería que Lucy tomara las riendas de su empresa en cuanto él ya no estuviera, aun cuando supusiera una imposibilidad para ella.

Había comenzado a anochecer, su caminata duró un poco más de lo que había querido, así que decidió dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la mansión.

El entorno dejó de mantenerse en calma cuando unas voces a lo lejos comenzaron a romper el pacífico silencio.

 _"Ah, ya veo, todo tiene sentido, tú solo seguías conmigo por esa promesa hacia mi madre ¿no es así?"_ , escuchó.

Esa era la voz de Lucy sin lugar a dudas, al parecer había logrado enterarse de la muerte de su madre.

Recordaba el dolor de escuchar detrás de aquella puerta la voz de su esposa hablando con aquel insignificante niño. ¿Acaso no podía él serle de ayuda? ¿Por qué se había quedado a su lado cuando no podía confiarle ni sus últimas palabras?

El dolor comenzaba a arremolinarse de nuevo en su pecho pero era un experto ya en ignorar ese pesar.

Comenzó a escuchar fielmente como Lucy se culpaba por lo que él había hecho. Recordaba aquellas heridas que le había dejado al muchacho. Sabía la culpa que debería de estar sintiendo pero realmente no la sentía.

Si tenía que jugar al rol de malo lo haría a la perfección como todo lo que había hecho en su vida.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, no dejaría que ese dragón estuviera más tiempo con su hija, sin embargo, lo que escuchó después no lo esperaba en absoluto.

-Me quedé porque te amo.

Al escuchar esas palabras un sentimiento de desprecio explotó en su interior, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¿Quién creía que era para permitirse mencionarle el amor a su hija? Él no tenía ningún derecho a enamorarse de ella, no mientras él no lo permitiera.

Era una criatura que ni siquiera se sabía de su existencia en el mundo, ¿Quién realmente podía decir que tenía sentimientos? ¿Estaba científicamente comprobado?

Tonterías. Tenía que alejar a su hija de ese maldito.

Había sido culpa suya también por dejar que él se acercara demasiado a ella. Tenía que haberle puesto fin a esa relación de niños. Sabía que todo iba a terminar mal.

Caminó a pasos agigantados mientras trataba de hacer el menos ruido posible. A cada palabra que se pronunciaban entre sí le producía nauseas.

El sonido del viento impactándose contra las ramas de los árboles logrando un sonido aun mayor logró ayudarlo en acercarse lo suficiente a la pareja para que Jude pudiera darse cuenta de la escena que estaban realizando.

La escena más patética que pudiera haber presenciado.

Podría haberse reído, causado una carcajada tan grande y causar la furia de aquel dragón o de su propia hija, pero en realidad esa imagen le estaba afectando más de lo que él creía posible.

Antiguos recuerdos llegaban a su mente y con dificultad los alejaba. No le servía de nada el rememorar sentimientos que no eran necesarios en el presente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Realmente quería preguntar cualquier cosa menos lo obvio, pero el enojo podía impedir que el raciocinio se perdiera en los confines de su cabeza.

Lucy comenzó a rebelársele, sabía que tenía que ser de más mano dura, imponerle reglas más estrictas y por último despedir a ese dragón como guardaespaldas.

¿En que estaba pensando en otorgarle un espacio cerca de su hija?

-Ven hacia aquí, aléjate de ese maldito monstruo - dijo Jude tratando de que Lucy recapacitara.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirle así cuando tú mismo debes saber que mi madre se rodeaba de ellos?! ¡¿Que probablemente ella también fuera una criatura mágica?! ¿Cómo puedes decirle así cuando todo este tiempo ha sufrido tus maltratos por mi culpa y aun así me ha seguido cuidando aun escuchando mis reclamos?! ¡No le llames así cuando es la persona más importante para mí!

Los ojos de Lucy mostraban completo enojo y sus lágrimas repulsión hacia sus acciones.

Por fin mostraba el carácter que él quería fomentar en ella.

Por un momento Jude se sintió feliz, feliz por saber que su hija estaba luchando por sus ideales, que le había enfrentado poniendo sus intereses como su prioridad, aun cuando él era su padre, su corazón le había indicado lo que para ella era correcto, y aunque no cumplía con sus ideales para él Lucy era ahora completamente una mujer fuerte y tenaz.

No podía estar más orgulloso. Y quería decírselo pero algo se lo impidió. Algo que realmente no había visto, que en ningún momento hubiera creído.

Sintió como una sensación de ardor sobre su abdomen lo recorría por todo su cuerpo poco a poco. Sin saberlo estaba en el suelo.

-¿Papá? ¡Papá!

Escuchó el grito de Lucy mientras sus ojos se hacían cada vez más pesados. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su hija y vio como el dragón se convirtió en un imponente ser y emprendió su vuelo hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¡TITANIA! – el rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar y resonó entre los árboles.

Algo no iba nada bien. Su hija sostuvo su cabeza, la cual zumbaba y palpitaba a mil por hora.

-No, por favor, papá – Lucy derramaba las mismas lagrimas que antes, pero ahora tenían un significado diferente ¿miedo? ¿Perdón? No quería ver esas lágrimas derramándose por él, él que no había sido un buen padre para ella, sabía perfectamente todo el rencor que sentía y que merecía.

Recordaba cuando tenía que apartarse de ella y dejarla al cuidado de Spetto, recordaba como poco a poco su distancia se fue haciendo cada vez mayor hasta el momento en que ella ya no respondía a su llamado.

Ella ya no lo reconocía como padre.

-No llores hija – levantó su mano y limpió una lagrima que recorría con inseguridad su mejilla – tienes que irte, estas en peligro aquí. Él te hará daño.

-No, no, no, tú necesitas atención médica, Natsu nos protegerá, tenemos que irnos.

Su voz se cortaba y temblaba a cada letra pronunciada. No quería usar la razón, él sabía perfectamente que Lucy saldría herida pero no quería aceptarlo. Sus sentimientos por el dragón la cegaban, pero ya no sentía las fuerzas suficientes para hacérselo saber.

Con sus últimas fuerzas tomó el brazo de Lucy y antes de ver como una bola de fuego caía entre ellos, la empujó alejándola de él evitando las quemaduras en su hermosa piel y expulsándolo a él unos metros golpeándose contra lo que estuviera frente a él.

Se arrastró hacia un árbol mientras observó al dragón descender del cielo.

-Vámonos – escuchó que le dijo a la rubia.

-¡NO! Mi padre, ¡busquemos a mi padre!

De acuerdo, ella no cambiaría de opinión pero sabía que el dragón no lo desobedecería.

-¡LLEVATELA! ¡VAYANSE! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ DRAGNEEL!

La voz de su hija llena de desesperación y negatividad resonaba por todo el bosque, el dragón estaba cumpliendo su palabra. Tenía que darle crédito en eso, siempre había sido bueno escuchando sus palabras y haciendo lo que le decían aun con maltratos como sin ellos.

-Nos volvemos a ver Heartfilia – pensaba que habían pasado horas para volver a escuchar la voz de alguien, pero en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos agonizantes segundos.

Jude alzó la mirada mientras una silueta que su poca vista le dejaba vislumbrar se elevaba delante de él. No tuvo necesidad de verla para saber de quien se trataba. Siempre supo que algún día lo encontraría.

-Erza. Un gusto volver a verte – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Veo que aun en tus últimos minutos sigues siendo el sujeto arrogante de siempre.

-Gracias, tu tampoco has cambiado.

-Siempre quise verte asi Jude.

-No es mi mejor traje, ni mi mejor momento pero me halagas. Yo en realidad no quería volver a verte en mi vida.

-En ese caso debes estar agradecido de no seguir más con vida después de esto.

-Nunca pensé terminar en este lugar, en este momento – un dolor lo atravesó haciéndole toser sangre – tenía que haber capturado esas facturas.

-Layla ya no está aquí para ti.

-Lo sé – y era lo más sincero que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

-Tus últimas palabras – Titania colocó la punta de su espada en el cuello de Jude levantado así su rostro.

-Deja que Lucy tenga una vida normal y feliz, es lo único que pido.

-Muy humano para venir de un asqueroso gusano como tú.

-No sabes cuanta humanidad puedo llegar a tener Erza. Tu problema fue que nunca quisiste llegar a conocerme.

Erza levantó su espada y antes de pasarla limpiamente por el cuello de Jude separándolo de su organismo pronunció sus últimas palabras para él.

-Nunca dejaste que nadie te llegara a conocer, ni la misma Layla.

Y todo se oscureció con el pensamiento de arrepentimiento de no obtener un buen whisky antes de partir.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno, muy buenas noches para todos y todas, este capitulo fue traido por Dimoshi quien como siempre se tarda en subir todo u.u

Quiero pedir una disculpa a los lectorxs y autoras por el tiempo que me tardé en subir la actualización y por ser un capitulo tan corto.

Quería hacerlo más largo, darle un poco de más historia, pues después de todo me había tardado un milenio en subirlo, pero a pesar de que modificaba aqui y allá no me quedaba completamente como yo quería, pero aqui mi decisión final.

Bueno, ya no lo hago tan largo, le deseo mucha suerte a la siguiente y gracias por leer :)


	10. Capítulo 9 - Pérdida - (Lina)

¡Buenas noches y feliz año de parte de **_Linaro_**! ^^

Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde el último capítulo y probablemente esperabais a otra autora, pero el turno recayó en la menda así que… es lo que hay ¿? xD

En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la continuación y ya me disculpo de antemano por si alguna errata se me coló por ahí… pero no quería atrasarme más ( _además temo que internet me falle xD_ )

Espero que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo del año que está bien… ¿sabrosón? Ya me diréis… pero antes recordaros lo siguiente:

\- **Letra en negrita y cursiva** , **pensamientos** de los personajes.

\- **Textos en cursiva** **entre "(…)", recuerdos.**

Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a la mente artífice de todo esto ;)

* * *

Indiferente. Así era como quedara Erza en el momento que pusiera fin a la existencia de aquel sujeto tras pasar limpiamente el filo de su arma por su delicado cuello.

A pesar de que parte de su asquerosa sangre se había impregnado en su inmaculado rostro, su expresión seguía mostrándose inquebrantable. Después de tantos años, al fin se había hecho justicia y aún así… no podía evitar sentirse vacía.

No era una cuestión de arrepentimiento, ni mucho menos que simpatizase con aquel despreciable ser. Si ni tan siquiera era objeto digno de su compasión… ¿por qué diantres tendría que sentirse mal por aquel granuja? Él le había arrebatado su más preciado tesoro y no era hasta ahora que cumplía su condena.

Sin embargo, la pérdida de una vida no implicaba el regreso de otra. Su muerte no traería de vuelta a Layla… como tampoco solventaría otros problemas mucho más serios que acechaban a su especie.

Era verdad que había desaparecido unos de sus mayores males, pero la propia Erza sabía que Jude no formaba ni una millonésima parte de la plaga que estaba acabando con su mundo: la raza humana. Mientras que las criaturas mágicas se encontraban cada vez más indefensas y al borde de la extinción, ellos no hacían más que multiplicarse y crecer… al igual que sus ambiciones.

Solo contaban con una alternativa: luchar. Luchar por su existencia, integridad y libertad. Y si para ello era necesaria una revolución, la llevarían a cabo… tan solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Con la mirada perdida, la cabecilla de las hadas guardó su espada. Alzó su vista al cielo nocturno y contempló los pequeños puntos de luz que brillaban en lo alto del firmamento.

 ** _Se acabó Layla, ahora por fin podrás descansar… Tu hija ya es libre._**

Dio media vuelta para regresar a su hogar, no sin antes intercambiar unas últimas palabras con la descendiente de Bean Hilden. Rastreó la zona y, ayudándose de la sabiduría de la madre naturaleza, la localizó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atravesando los laberínticos jardines de la propiedad Heartfilia, cierto dragon slayer arrastraba consigo a su protegida para evitar una posible pelea con el ser más repelente que había conocido en toda su vida… o al menos lo que recordaba de ella: Titania.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente, él habría sido el primero en enfrentarla cara a cara. Desde el primer encuentro habían tenido sus diferencias y sus constantes amenazas solo sirvieron para aumentar más la tirria que sentía por ella.

No obstante, ahora debía mantenerse sereno y dejar de lado su faceta más impulsiva, porque no se encontraba solo. En sus manos estaba la seguridad de Lucy… y nada era más importante que mantenerla con vida.

Pero, por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones, la misma persona a la que pretendía cuidar estaba llevándole la contraria. La rubia trataba de impedir por todos los medios que él siguiera avanzando. Su deseo de volver junto a su padre era tan fuerte, que realmente estaba poniéndole en apuros.

\- Por favor Lucy, coopera – pidió el pelirrosa sujetándola por los hombros.

\- Natsu, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras… volvamos. ¡Déjame volver! – en su mente no se borraba la imagen de Jude desangrándose – Mi padre está… él está... – estaba tan sumamente nerviosa que ni tan siquiera era capaz de hilar más de dos palabras seguidas – todavía puede hacerse algo… ¡puede salvarse! Si no vamos rápido él morirá y yo… yo…

\- No puedo dejar que vuelvas ahí, es demasiado peligroso.

\- ¡Me da igual, tengo que estar ahí! ¡Necesito estar ahí! No puedo dejarlo solo… ¡no puedo!

\- … ¿Acaso él no te ignoró de la misma forma durante años? – rebatió Natsu dejándola sin palabras –… Perdón, eso estuvo fuera de lugar… Pero entiéndeme Lucy, no quiero que termines herida… más herida – dijo sin poder evitar ver el improvisado vendaje que ocultaba su intento de quitarse la vida.

\- …Yo sé… sé que hizo mucho daño… a todos, pero aún así… sigue siendo mi padre – replicó con un hilo de voz.

Natsu se encontraba en un verdadero dilema. Por un lado comprendía, hasta cierto punto, la ansiedad que sentía. Puede que aquel hombre dejase bastante que desear como padre, pero, a fin de cuentas, la había cuidado. A su manera… pero lo había hecho.

Por otro lado, volver al punto de partida era como meterse en la boca el lobo y, por consiguiente, un riesgo innecesario y totalmente evitable.

\- … ¿No vas a dejar de insistir verdad? – replicó cansado.

Quizás no debería de haberse rendido tan fácilmente. Es más, probablemente debería haber intentado hacerle entrar en razón, pero… la conocía demasiado bien. Lucy podía llegar a ser increíblemente terca cuando se lo proponía. Resultaba un esfuerzo inútil argumentarle los posibles contras porque cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja difícilmente cambiaba de parecer…

La cabezonería era algo que venía de familia.

El repentino movimiento de las hojas de un arbusto distrajera por un momento la atención de la rubia de la disputa. Cuando centrara su vista en dicho punto, vislumbró la silueta de quien menos quería y más temía ver en esos instantes: Titania.

No fue tanto su presencia como lo que ello realmente implicaba lo que la había asustado... Y quizás sus temores no fuesen del todo infundados, porque cuando percibiera aquel rastro rojizo deslizándose por su mejilla, estando ella aparentemente ilesa, solo podría significar una cosa: su padre había abandonado el mundo de los vivos.

O al menos eso le había advertido el latido frenético de su corazón.

Aquella criatura, más que un personaje de cuento, parecía salir de una película de terror... Solo que en su caso la película se había vuelto una pesadilla en tiempo real.

Natsu comenzara a notar que algo no andaba bien.

\- …¿Lucy? – pasó su mano delante de ella, pero ni se inmutara – Luce, ¿qué sucede? – posó la misma mano sobre su mejilla, sorprendiéndose al instante de lo fría que estaba.

Ni con esas la rubia era capaz de reaccionar. Ella seguía allí, petrificada, sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja mientras que su rostro iba palideciendo paulatinamente.

Ante su extraña actitud, el dragon slayer se giró sobre sí mismo para descubrir el origen de su perturbación, encontrándose así de lleno con la mirada de Titania. Por instinto, extendió uno de sus brazos protectoramente hacia atrás para cubrir a Lucy y así protegerla de cualquier arrebato que pudiese darle a aquella hada con instinto de chef asesino.

No pretendía iniciar una pelea, no era lo que más le interesaba… pero aunque eso era lo que le dictaminaba su raciocinio, su sistema nervioso interpretaba otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Algo se retorcía en lo más profundo de su ser. El calor brotaba de su interior y se propagaba uniformemente por todo su organismo, sintiendo una sensación de quemazón por todo el cuerpo. La sangre le latía tan fuertemente que rayaba el dolor. Casi parecía estar exigiéndole algo... algo que por el momento escapaba a su comprensión. Sus músculos se habían tensado emanando tal poder que, incluso, llegaran a vislumbrarse algunas escamas entre asalmonadas y rojizas por sus extremidades.

Conocía esa sensación. Era el ansia de luchar, combatir… incluso despedazar. Rara vez sentía tal necesidad, pero últimamente aquel deseo de destrucción se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

Trató de refrenar aquel instinto depredador que lo corroía, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse disociado de su mente.

\- Tranquilízate bestia rosada, no busco de pelea – intervino Erza.

Oír su voz solo hizo que sus síntomas se agudizasen más. De hecho, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender más calor del habitual mientras que sus manos poco a poco se fueron transformando en unas garras.

\- … ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – consiguiera pronunciar Lucy sin todavía desviar la vista del hada.

\- Solo vengo a concluir mi cometida – Natsu la miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Cometida? – repitió la rubia entre confundida y nerviosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento –… ¿Qué cometida?

\- Transmitir su última voluntad. _Él_ quería que fueses feliz y… – se le escapó una risotada irónica – que tuvieses una vida normal.

Tras escuchar aquel breve mensaje, el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco. Finalmente, sus sospechas parecían volverse realidad: su padre aparentemente había fallecido. Y de nuevo, ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo se había desarrollado de una forma tan caótica…

\- ¿Murió? – se le escapó en un susurro, todavía conmocionada por la noticia.

\- Me sorprende que te veas tan afligida por ese patán… En el fondo deberías de estar agradecida por liberarte de ese despreciable ser.

Tras oír sus palabras, la furia de la rubia se desató. Tanto fue así, que se puso delante de Natsu para enfrentarla.

\- …¿Cómo puedes hablar así de alguien que ya no se puede defender? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir a quién debes quitarle la vida y a quien no?!

\- Alguien que valora lo suficiente a tu madre. Todo lo hice para cumplir mi promesa. Si ese hombre seguía vivo, ella jamás podría descansar en paz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar tan tranquilamente el nombre de mi madre para justificar tus actos?!

\- No se trata de ninguna justificación, es la mera realidad. Simplemente se hizo justicia.

\- ¿Justicia? – cuestionó Lucy incrédula – ¿No querrás decir venganza? No metas a mi madre en un ajuste de cuentas.

\- Es justicia. Hace años tu padre nos arrebató lo que considerábamos nuestro mayor tesoro y la aisló de nuestro mundo… ¡La mantuvo cautiva hasta acabar con su vida!

\- No, no te confundas… Lo que terminó con la vida de mi madre no fue mi padre, fue vuestro puñetero creador con su puñetera maldición. ¡Si no fuera por eso, ella aún estaría aquí! – estalló la rubia.

\- ¡No! ¡El culpable fue ese malnacido que no supo cuidarla como tampoco supo cuidarte a ti! Nunca se molestó en conocer realmente a tu madre y eso terminó con ella – expresó la pelirroja dolida.

\- ¿Y tú? – rebatió Lucy – Presumes conocerla… pero si eso fuese verdad sabrías perfectamente que Layla Heartfilia estaba en contra de todo acto de violencia. Es imposible que te haya podido encomendar una tarea digna de sicario. Si no eres capaz de darte cuenta de algo tan básico por ti misma, la que tiene un problema de entendederas aquí eres tú – expuso con dureza antes de marcharse.

Entretanto, Natsu las observaba en silencio valorando lo que sería más conveniente realizar a continuación. Antes de precipitarse y seguir a la rubia, decidió vigilar un rato más las acciones de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, poco había que ver, pues esta quedara completamente estática con una expresión un tanto aturdida… e iba para largo.

Por esa misma razón, el pelirrosa optó por abandonar el lugar. Cuando pasara al lado de Titania se paró un momento y le susurró algo al oído.

\- Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente… la próxima vez lo resolveremos – hecha la advertencia, Natsu se fue tras la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Lucy avanzaba a paso apresurado a través de los jardines. Quizás, todo fuese un error. Puede que Titania se hubiese precipitado y hubiese adelantado acontecimientos. Puede que, incluso, aún estuviese a tiempo de salvarlo. Quizás, al final todo quedaría en un gran susto y su padre salía de esa…

Albergando dichas esperanzas, la rubia sacó fuerzas y corrió con desesperación. Daba igual que le zumbasen los oídos, que le doliesen las piernas o los brazos, que apenas pudiese respirar… Ella solo quería llegar.

 ** _Vamos, vamos, vamos…_**

Al fin estaba en la zona de los rosales donde lo había visto por última vez. Frenó la carrera mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y echó un vistazo rápido a los alrededores. Conforme iba prolongando su búsqueda, los latidos de su corazón se iban volviendo cada vez más frenéticos.

 ** _¿Dónde estás?_**

Que tardara tanto en encontrarlo solo hacía que se impacientase más… ¿Y si se había equivocado de zona? Ahora mismo maldecía la extensión de los jardines...

Estaba nerviosa y se sentía terriblemente inquieta, lo que no era buena señal. Finalmente, halló el cuerpo de su padre… solo que no como lo hubiese esperado.

En el mismo instante que lo viera, toda esperanza que tenía se había esfumado con el viento. No había sido un error: su padre había muerto. No hacía falta corroborar nada cuando el cuerpo no tenía cabeza. Cabía la ínfima posibilidad de que dicho cadáver perteneciese a otra persona, pero aquello era pasarse de ilusa e ingenua. Además… había localizado su cabeza a escasos centímetros del cuerpo.

Llevada por la impresión de contemplar semejante escenario, sus piernas fallaron y terminó cayendo de rodillas al césped. Por un momento le faltó el aire. Aquella había sido la imagen más traumática de todos sus años de vida.

Temblorosa y con auténtico pavor, se acercó a rastras a la cabeza de su padre, donde pudo observar su expresión sin vida. Pasó su mano a la altura de los ojos y se los cerró permaneciendo en un estado de shock.

Resultaba doloroso darse cuenta que ni tan siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de establecer una tregua y mucho menos de despedirse. Su último recuerdo de él finalizaba con una pelea, otra de las muchas que habían tenido en todos estos últimos años desde la muerte de su madre… Ni tan siquiera pudieron intercambiar una última palabra mínimamente cariñosa.

Dolía, darse cuenta de ello dolía.

Jude no había sido su padre ideal, mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir. Era controlador, calculador, frío, neurótico, estricto… un tirano en toda regla. Había destrozado parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Había hecho mucho daño a aquellos que apreciaba y la había alejado de quien más quería. Había dejado de ser un padre para transformarse en su peor enemigo.

… Pero ni aún sintiendo todo el rencor del mundo le había deseado el peor de los males. A pesar de sus numerosos defectos, ella seguía guardándole un mínimo de afecto. No siempre había sido tan déspota y, a pesar de que había errado en el método, él había intentado cuidarla. Al menos eso era lo que quería pensar…

Él era la única familia que tenía y ahora… quedara completamente sola.

En ese lapso de tiempo, el pelirrosa había logrado alcanzarla y, en un principio, se alarmó al verla tirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Lucy?

Salió corriendo en su auxilio hasta que identificara a lo lejos el cuerpo de Jude. Frenó en seco y, con un rostro sumamente inexpresivo, retomó la caminata hasta donde se hallaba la rubia, esta vez yendo a un paso más lento.

Conforme iba avanzando, sus labios se fueron torciendo poco a poco en una pequeña sonrisa. En el fondo se alegraba de ver que aquel sujeto estaba muerto. Se hallaba increíblemente feliz de saber que al fin se habían terminado sus maltratos, abusos y humillaciones. La era del terrible Jude había concluido para siempre.

Aquella noticia le había sentado de maravilla. Tal era así, que su sangre bullía de la emoción… ¡casi parecía estar celebrándolo con él! Lo único que lamentaba era no haber sido él quien lo hubiese despedazado…

El llanto de la rubia interrumpiera el turbio hilo de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole tomar consciencia de lo que le había pasado. Por un momento, había perdido el control. Por un fragmento de segundo se había comportado como alguien completamente distinto. Un ser cruel y despiadado que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno. Por un momento, se había perdido a sí mismo.

Aunque aquel hecho lo había preocupado demasiado, lo dejó de lado por el bien de Lucy. Se acercó adonde estaba y se agachó junto a ella. La rubia no se había separado de su padre ni un milímetro, a pesar del horror que sentía. Casi parecía estar torturándose a sí misma…

Natsu no pudo soportarlo más y decidió cortar por lo sano: la sacaría de allí. La envolvió en sus brazos, pero ella se negó. No quería moverse de allí. Le dolía verla así… sobre todo por alguien que no merecía la pena.

\- Vamos Lucy…

\- ¡No! – ella se resistía con fiereza, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar. Su cuerpo seguía temblando de puro nervio.

El pelirrosa era incapaz de verla en ese estado y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Quería evitar que siguiese viendo aquella imagen que tanto la espeluznaba, quería aliviarla un poco… pero no se dejaba. Ella trataba de desprenderse de su abrazo, aunque las fuerzas le fallaron y terminó colapsando. Había llegado a su límite.

Natsu la tomó entre sus brazos y la alejó de allí. Se dirigió a la mansión y, para evitar las posibles preguntas del personal, decidió entrar por la ventana que daba al cuarto de la chica.

Como imaginó, tuvo vía libre y entró. Posó a Lucy delicadamente sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño que había al lado. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y en la nuca y permaneció allí dentro durante unos minutos. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

 ** _¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan jodidamente difícil?_**

Suspiró y se fijó en el botiquín. Luego se acordó de las heridas de la rubia y decidió hacerle las curas. Entró de nuevo al cuarto y vio que Lucy aún no había recobrado el conocimiento. Casi mejor, porque dudaba que ella pudiese descansar después de todo lo que había pasado…

Con suavidad agarró uno de sus brazos y empezó a curarla con cuidado para no interrumpir su descanso. Aún no podía entender como se le había pasado por la mente la locura de quitarse la vida. A veces llegaba a ser tan impredecible que asustaba.

Apretó su mano inconscientemente y en ese instante la rubia se incorporó de la cama completamente sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada. Se la veía un tanto desorientada.

\- ¿Natsu?

\- Sí… Tranquila estás en tu habitación. Respira… – el pelirrosa empezó a respirar lentamente para que ella le siguiera el ritmo y así calmarla – ¿Mejor? – ella asintió.

\- ¿Él está…? – no hizo falta completar la frase. Natsu asintió. Quedaron un rato inmersos en un silencio incómodo –… A partir de ahora… ¿todo va a ser así? – formuló en un susurro. Él la miró preocupado.

\- … No lo sé Lucy.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

\- Por el momento… tratar de mantener la calma. Después… te sugiero que intentes descansar algo. Hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo y los próximos días que nos esperan… serán duros.

\- No sé si podré… ¿Después de esto? Me pides imposibles, yo no… – el pelirrosa la interrumpiera empujándola suavemente para que quedase tumbada sobre la cama.

\- Inténtalo – murmuró Natsu suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella desviara la vista.

\- … Tengo miedo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Estoy aterrada.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Siempre.

\- Quédate…

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, no quiero que desaparezcas tú también... – sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y se veían tan asustados...

\- No desapareceré, lo prometo – le sonrió con ternura – Voy a cerrar la ventana, métete en la cama…

Lucy obedeció y se cambió rápidamente. Se metió en la cama y le dejó un hueco. Natsu se metió poco después y, nada más hacerlo, ella se aferró a él.

Eso le recordó viejos tiempos. Cuando eran niños, Lucy frecuentemente se escapaba de su habitación para dormir a su lado. A veces, porque tenía pesadillas y necesitaba sentirse protegida; y otras, porque simplemente quería.

Natsu acarició suavemente su cabeza y percibió que, poco a poco, comenzaba a relajarse hasta que, llegado un momento de la noche, consiguiera conciliar el sueño. Pudo notar que, de vez en cuando, se sentía inquieta porque lo abrazaba más fuertemente, pero enseguida se le pasaba.

Los minutos pasaban y él seguía sin poder cerrar los ojos. Se quedó observándola durante un buen rato y vio que una casi imperceptible lágrima cayera de sus ojos. La limpiara automáticamente, odiaba verla llorar... aunque sabía perfectamente que lo necesitaba. Ella no se había desahogado del todo.

Como sabía que pasaría el resto de la noche en vela, su cabeza comenzó a atormentarle con sus preocupaciones, que eran prácticamente las mismas de Lucy: qué hacer; cómo explicar todo lo que había sucedido a los demás de una forma coherente; qué hacer con el tema de Zeref…

Natsu suspiró cansado y, por un momento, se quedó ensimismado mirando su brazo mientras pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido.

 ** _…¿Qué hacer conmigo?_**

Últimamente aquellos "lapsus" se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes y eso le preocupaba.

¿Por qué le sucedía eso tan de repente?

Y entonces lo recordó.

" _(…) En una habitación apartada del gentío, cinco dragons slayers se acomodaron en una mesa. Exceptuando a cierto pelirrosa, los allí presentes intercambiaban miradas nerviosas hasta que finalmente la más pequeña de todos decidió romper el hielo._

\- _Natsu, entonces tú… ¿no recuerdas nada? – preguntó la peliazul._

\- _Mmm… no._

\- _¿Absolutamente nada? – insistió esta vez Gajeel un tanto extrañado._

\- _Solo sé que aterricé malherido en un jardín, todo lo demás está en blanco… Recuerdo vagamente a mis padres, pero poco más..._

\- _Siendo ese el caso, quizás lo mejor sea explicar todo… ¿no? – sugirió Sting._

\- _Sí, va a ser lo mejor – secundó Rogue._

\- _Verás… antes de refugiarnos en este bosque, nuestro clan vivía en un territorio un tanto alejado de Magnolia._

\- _La aldea Draconis, para ser más exactos. Allí convivíamos todos los descendientes de los dragones… aunque no todos estábamos en un mismo punto – matizó el moreno de cabellos más largos – Debido a su situación geográfica, la aldea estaba dividida en varios territorios._

\- _Tampoco es que seamos muchos… De hecho, nuestro clan está a punto de extinguirse – murmuró Wendy con tristeza._

\- _… Y aún así seguimos siendo la raza más temida – expuso con cierta ironía Rogue._

\- _Muchos humanos temían nuestro poder… Por eso, aquellos que conocían nuestra existencia decidieron actuar. Querían erradicar lo que ellos consideraban una "amenaza potencial" y, finalmente… atacaron nuestra aldea – expuso la muchacha con un rostro inexpresivo. Los demás se tensaron mientras que en sus miradas se podía vislumbrar un atisbo de odio y rabia._

\- _Comenzaron a perseguirnos… concretamente a los que éramos más vulnerables y terminamos separándonos – prosiguiera Sting –… No obstante, uno de nosotros había sufrido más duramente su acoso…_

\- _Tú – concretó Rogue mientras lo señalaba con la mirada._

\- _… ¿Yo? – murmuró Natsu incrédulo – ¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque quisieron sacar ventaja de que "el mal mayor" apenas podía controlar sus poderes – respondió Gajeel con una expresión aburrida._

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- _En realidad, la mayor amenaza de nuestra especie eres tú – aclaró sin tapujos el otro moreno. Wendy lo miró con desaprobación por su falta de tacto._

\- _… Hace unos siglos se extendió una maldición en nuestro clan a causa del dragón oscuro, Zeref. No nos afecta a todos. De hecho, es algo esporádico que surge sin seguir un patrón concreto – explicó la peliazul._

\- _¿De qué tipo de maldición estamos hablando?_

\- _Desgraciadamente, lo desconocemos – respondió Sting_

\- _Lo único que sabemos es que quien nace con ella muere a las pocas horas de nacer o bien termina por la senda de la locura – matizó Gajeel._

\- _Sin embargo, todos ellos tenían algo en común: encerraban un gran poder en su interior muy superior al de la media… un poder demoníaco. Por eso pienso que la maldición tiene doble cara. Por una parte, otorga un gran poder, pero, como contrapartida, resulta autodestructivo para su portador. La mayoría de los afectados morían nada más nacer, quizás, porque su cuerpo no cumplía los requisitos necesarios para simplemente contenerlo. Por otro lado… entiendo que dicho poder tiene voluntad propia, una que termina consumiendo al usuario. Eso explicaría por qué aquellos que superaban la "primera fase" terminaban perdiendo la razón y su identidad – expuso Wendy._

\- _Sorprendentemente, tú lograste pasar la primera traba… pero ahora queda lo más difícil – prosiguió Gajeel._

\- _Y por eso nuestros padres concertaron nuestro compromiso. Pensaron que al ser una sacerdotisa de los cielos podría ayudarte a manejar mejor esa…_

\- _Vale, ¡suficiente! … Demasiada información – la cortó Natsu en shock (…)_ ".

\- Un poder demoníaco… – murmuró el pelirrosa para sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En medio de una sala sombría, el dragón oscuro más temido por todos se hallaba de pie mirando a través de la única ventana que contenía el cuarto. Estaba escuchando atentamente la información que le proporcionaba uno de sus súbditos.

\- Así que… así de tenso está el panorama ¿eh? – murmuró el moreno todavía dándoles la espalda a los presentes mientras comenzaba a cavilar algo en su mente.

\- Así es, mi señor… el bosque se encuentra dividido en tres bandos, incluyéndonos – informó un joven de cabellos castaños hincando una rodilla y con la cabeza totalmente gacha.

\- Ya veo… – susurró Zeref dándose la vuelta – Te ves nervioso Mest… ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó con una sonrisa que provocó más de un escalofrío en el mencionado.

\- Nada mi señor, simplemente estoy… ansioso por saber cuáles serán sus directrices a partir de ahora.

\- Entiendo… respecto a eso… creo que podríamos divertirnos un poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó una mujer de cabellos verdosos con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estáis todos muy impacientes no? Verás, mi adorable Brandish, me gustaría profundizar las diferencias que hay entre los bandos que posiblemente podrían aliarse para defender a la ninfa de la luz.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sencillo… Utilizando dobles espías. Es cuestión de meter cizaña y en poco tiempo terminarán matándose entre ellos sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo. De esta forma, la ninfa de la luz quedaría completamente aislada y sobre todo… desprotegida.

\- Oh… creo acabo de tener un orgasmo – expuso la muchacha de cabellos verdes extasiada. Como duende que era, adoraba los juegos… sobre todo los más retorcidos.

\- …¿No sería mucho más fácil ir directamente a por ella? – replicó una pelirroja no muy conforme con la primera propuesta.

\- Después de pasar tantos siglos dormido, acabar con esa ninfa así de primeras me sabe a poco. Además, queridísima Irene… – prosiguiera el moreno con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios – No me digas lo que he de hacer ni cómo debo hacerlo – decía agarrándola fuertemente del cuello mientras su ojos se tornaban rojos – ¿ _Capisci_? – la soltó bruscamente mientras la joven bruja trataba de recuperar el aire – Bueno, eso es todo… podéis iros. Menos tú, Invel. Tú me ayudarás a escoger a nuestros confidentes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo nocturno poco a poco fue aclarándose por medio de la tímida luz del sol que se filtraba por todos los recovecos del Bosque Fairy Tail, anunciado así la llegada de un nuevo día. La fina bruma mañanera envolvía la arboleda en un halo misterioso mientras advertía a todo ser vivo de la llegada de días más fríos.

Junto a un río de aguas cristalinas, cierta hada de cabellos rojizos aprovechó el silencio y la tranquilidad de aquel sagrado lugar para darse un baño y relajarse. Había pasado una mala noche con tanta tensión y sobre todo con aquella incipiente inquietud que la carcomía.

Mientras lavaba sus largos cabellos escarlata no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que le había acontecido el día previo. No quería reconocerlo, pero las diferencias que tuviera con la hija de Layla la habían dejado un poco tocada.

Por primera vez, había sentido cierto respeto por Lucy. Aún le sorprendía el parecido que compartían ambas ninfas de la luz. No solo en el plano físico, el carácter también estaba incluido.

 ** _Como dos gotas de agua…_**

Inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, Titania siguió lavándose viéndose embargada por la nostalgia. Que aquella muchachita fuese una réplica casi exacta de Bean Hilden era un arma de doble filo… Ciertos gestos suyos le recordaban muchísimo a Layla. Y eso solo provocaba que su mente evocase los momentos más felices de su vida y, a su vez, los más dolorosos.

A veces desearía haber nacido con otra identidad o, al menos, bajo otro tipo de circunstancias. Realmente envidiaba a aquellos seres cuyas vidas estaban ajenas a las responsabilidades y preocupaciones. A veces sentía que cargaba con todo el peso del mundo y francamente… era agotador. Ella también quería un poco de paz. Merecía tenerla.

Una vez que terminara de lavarse, fue en busca de su ropa cuando repentinamente en su vista se interpusiera la imagen de cierto intruso de cabellos azulados. Nada más verlo se alteró muchísimo.

¿Cómo era posible que un humano se hubiese adentrado tanto en las profundidades del bosque? Normalmente solían perderse y retornaban al punto de partida… aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que se tratase de un ser mágico. Solo había una pega: no notaba ninguna fuente de poder en él.

O lo más correcto sería decir que no sentía nada en él, lo que era sumamente extraño. Incluso los humanos desprendían cierto tipo de energía, más fuerte o más débil. Pero él no emitía absolutamente nada y eso era terriblemente sospechoso.

Inmediatamente sacó una de sus armas y la lanzó directa al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. La espada impactara contra el tronco de un árbol a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Cualquiera en su situación se habría asustado, pero el muchacho ni se inmutara. Es más, él estaba completamente concentrado en su cuaderno de dibujo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios. Finalmente, levantó la vista de la hoja y observó sin recelo a Titania en todo su esplendor.

Al principio la pelirroja no entendiera la intensidad de aquella mirada aceitunada ni la sonrisa traviesa que le dedicaba hasta que se percató de que iba en plan comando. Rápidamente, empleó su magia de reequipamiento para cubrirse, mientras que el peliazul volvía a mostrar aquella sonrisa ladina, logrando así desatar la furia del hada.

Airada, Erza se acercó a aquel hombre hasta pararse frente a él. Sacó la espada del árbol y, amenazante, le apuntó el filo al cuello. En ningún momento había desaparecido el rastro de diversión de la mirada del chico, quien contaba con un curioso tatuaje rojizo enmarcando su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué demonios haces aquí?

\- ¿Yo? Nada… Solo pasaba por aquí y me puse a dibujar. Después tuve suerte y me encontré con la novena maravilla del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – cuestionó Erza sin darle tregua.

\- Pues… tengo pies y sé andar, así que… ¿supongo que levitando? – eso hiciera que la pelirroja se irritase más.

\- ¡No te hagas el graciosillo conmigo, tú, miserable hum…!

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que tanto te aflige? – aquella pregunta la había pillado desprevenida – A aquellos que nos apasiona el arte sabemos que los ojos son el espejo del alma… Y tu alma se ve confundida, triste… solitaria. ¿Por qué se refleja tanto dolor en tu mirada?

\- ¡Cállate, no hables como si me conocieras! No vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar, ¿me oyes? Como te vea por aquí otra vez, juro que la espada irá directa a tu cuello sin contemplaciones – decía pasando su espada muy cerca de su cara al mismo tiempo que él interpusiera su block de dibujo frente al arma.

Después, volvió a ponerlo en su regazo para seguir perfeccionando algunos detalles, dejando a Erza totalmente desconcertada.

\- Un presente a modo de disculpa por haber perturbado tu paz… – decía ofreciéndole la hoja en la que previamente se había puesto a dibujar – Una obra de arte del gran… Siegrain.

El chico se levantó de su sitio y sacudió su ropa. Guardó sus herramientas de trabajo en una bolsa y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse del bosque, dejando así a la gran Titania todavía más descolocada.

Esta echó un vistazo rápido al boceto y se encontró con que, además del paisaje, él había tenido el descaro de incluirla en su dibujo.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos…?! – antes de sucumbir a su enfado percibió el ligero poder mágico del supuesto Siegrain por un segundo –… ¿un mestizo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No mucho más allá de la zona, comenzara a armarse cierto alboroto alrededor del Árbol del Inicio. Los habitantes mágicos del bosque se sentían inquietos, ya que en dicho lugar icónico se estaban llevando a cabo ciertas anomalías.

El majestuoso y un tanto misterioso árbol de flores cristalinas desprendía un brillo poco habitual que emanaba una gran cantidad de magia. No parecía particularmente peligrosa, pero sí resultaba desconcertante. ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Qué es lo que había provocado tal reacción?

Mientras que los allí presentes se cuestionaban lo que sucedía, una criatura de largos cabellos rubios y ondulados que descansaba en lo más alto de las ramas de cristal despertara de su estado letárgico. Sus profundos ojos verdes se abrieron al mundo y contemplaron, con una expresión taciturna, el escenario que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Aunque muchos tenían posada su mirada en la misma zona en donde ella se hallaba, no parecían poder verla… Tampoco oírla o sentirla de alguna otra forma. Era invisible e indetectable para los demás.

\- Así que… este es el resultado de mi deseo egoísta – reflexionó en alto dicha criatura con cierta nostalgia en su mirada mientras extendía su mano hacia el firmamento – Se acercan tiempos difíciles… La oscuridad teñirá los cielos de negro, pero mientras haya luz habrá esperanza… ¿no es así…Zeref?

* * *

 **¡Eso es todo por hoy!**

 **Creo que quedó un capítulo largo ( _y espero que no pesado_ ) xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no resultara… predecible ¿? Recordad que vuestros comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y que animan mucho a escribir.**

 **Si algo no se entendió, preguntar sin contemplaciones, gustosa estaré de responder ^^**

 **No hay mucho más que decir, así que me despido con un fuerte abrazo psicológico**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
